


《少爺》京樹/樹我

by ju_ri_1101



Series: 《少爺》 [1]
Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:20:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 67,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22748470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ju_ri_1101/pseuds/ju_ri_1101
Relationships: Kouchi Yugo/Kyomoto Taiga/Jesse Lewis/Matsumura Hokuto/Morimoto Shintarou/Tanaka Juri
Series: 《少爺》 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910890
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

***致謝供故人Szesi***

序

孤兒院給人的感覺總是帶著冷寂，無父無母的孩子們統一穿著淡灰的衣服，都被好好照顧可是失去溫暖的印記很清晰，所以京本政樹在看見自己公司資助的孤兒院裡孩子們在偌大的草地上活潑地跑跑跳跳時，不禁安下心來。

確實跟自己想像的不一樣。

『全賴京本先生的資助，我們才能給予這些孩子最好的東西』最好的老師、最好的照顧者、最好的設備，這所孤兒院裡面的孩子，也許都是不幸中帶著幸運的。  
『設備很不錯……咦，大我呢？』扭頭看看剛剛一直緊緊地跟著自己的兒子，卻發現人不見了。  
『大家快去找找』孤兒院的代表連忙叫著旁邊的同事分散地去找，每人穿著高跟鞋的東奔西跑，京本政樹也四處奔走，生怕那小子出意外了。

『……你看，找到了！』在設施的轉角草地上，兩個細小的身影，一個站著，一個蹲在地上。

穿著淡灰色衣服的小孩在草地上拔了什麼，遞給站著的小孩，小孩穿得正統，條紋的名牌POLO T恤套著有名的牛仔褲兒童副線，正是京本政樹的兒子——京本大我。

『好厲害！果然是四塊葉的啊——』京本大我笑彎著雙眼，也蹲了在地上看那一片的草地，想要找出更多的四葉草。  
『這個送你，我再找找看』那孩子將四葉草塞在京本大我的手上，再重新蹲下去仔細地看著草地。  
『大我——』京本政樹出聲叫了叫，孩子們都站了起來，京本大我跑了過來。  
『爸爸我找到了一片四葉草！！樹說可以帶來好運啊——』小小的手裡緊握著那根草，京本政樹溫柔地笑了起來。  
『誰是樹？』  
『樹——』

帶點怯生的慢吞吞地走了過來，樹手裡沾著泥土，淡灰色的衣服上也因為剛剛蹲在草地上帶著濕潤和泥漬，他緊張兮兮，不自覺抓緊了自己的長褲，低著頭。

『你叫樹嗎？』京本政樹輕聲問道，蹲了下來平視著樹。

樹點點頭。

後面孤兒院的代表團都跑了過來，負責接待京本政樹的人湊近。

『京本先生？』  
『金子先生，要是我想領養這孩子，請問都需要辦些什麼手續？』

金子挺是吃驚，相反京本政樹卻覺得是挺有緣份，站了起來的時候，左手牽著兒子大我，右手已經牽著樹。

懵懂的年紀，樹被稍微年長的孩子們羨慕說他很幸運，能成為京本家的養子，才四歲多的樹根本不明白那是什麼意思，只知道，他快要離開這所將他照顧得很好，卻沒什麼感受到愛的地方。

『樹要當我的弟弟嗎？』

大我是一個皮膚白皙，清秀得像女孩子的男孩。

『……大我——』樹努力學著唸大我的名字，大我聽見了笑得很高興。  
『太棒了！！我們一起玩吧——』  
『……大我……大我——』

大我快五歲，比樹大了七個月。

在那什麼都不懂事的歲月裡，他們曾經以為，沒血緣的他們是對方最好的玩伴跟摯友。

１

『起來』冰冷的水直往樹的臉潑上去，樹一下子驚醒過來，全濕的上半身連帶枕頭、被褥等也濕掉，樹瞇著眼睛，努力強迫自己望向頸中的那抹閃銀色，大我跨坐在樹身上，一臉不爽，『昨晚的功課你沒給我做好，找死嗎？』

將潑過水的金屬盤子用力摔向樹，樹嗚呼著痛，可是大我並不在意。

『限你在出門前給我做好，不然你將會死得很慘』用力拉著樹頸中的歪扭的閃銀色，樹因為喉嚨被拉扯著乾咳了幾聲，露出痛苦的表情，抓住了大我的手。  
『不…不要再拉了，我起來了、我起來了』聽見樹求饒似的聲音，大我似乎就滿意了，他壞笑著從樹的身上站了起來，縱身跳了下床。  
『呵，而且媽說早餐做好了，讓你出去吃』

大我說著，玩弄著頸中的項鍊，把門給關上。

樹已經不記得，到底是從什麼時候起，他和大我的關係，由摯友玩伴，變成了單方面被大我玩弄而且不得反抗。

這一年，大我和樹都是十二歲。

『JESSE——高地——』司機才剛把車門打開，大我跑向熟悉的同學去，只留樹獨個兒在後面抱著兩個沉重的書包緩慢地走著。  
『大我！』JESSE快樂地笑著，一手抱住了大我的肩，然後帶著冷淡而譏諷的眼神望向樹，『哦，你家的小朋友還在嗎？』

JESSE和高地望向樹，露出不懷好意的笑容，樹裝作看不見，只是揹著自己跟大我的書包走向課室；被京本政樹送去貴族學校，可裡面的人自有意識起來就從來沒有喜歡過自己，他們覺得樹曾經是孤兒的身份跟自己格格不入，只是一個走了狗屎運的平凡人。

而平凡人是不該到這種精英集中的貴族學校裡上學的。

『哈……』大我哼笑一下，沒有解釋也沒有替樹說幫忙的話，他扯了扯嘴角，跟著JESSE走向課室。

大我從來不會向自己伸出援手。

也許是因為他也是名正言順的少爺之一，又或是僅僅要是在此時幫助了樹，下一個被孤立的對象就會變成自己……這類無聊卻又非常現實的原因，自自己被其他人欺凌開始，樹只能不去在意，不再去尋求大我的保護。

他並不責怪大我，因為他了解，在這個貴族學校，混不下表示以後在商界也沒辦法混下去，這裡的每一個少爺，都是未來生意上的合作伙伴、對手。

※

秋去冬來，樹最近覺得自己身體開始出現了變化，開始變得在意大我對自己的態度，更開始抗拒大我總是跨坐在自己之上，一點點的磨擦都讓他變得不喜歡。

樹不想讓大我變得更恣意妄為，然而，成長的步伐卻是從來沒有停下來。

『樹——媽媽說早餐快涼了，趕快起來！』

大我將一塊泡過熱開水的燙毛巾甩在樹的臉上，跨坐著嘴裡透著期待，禁不住先取笑樹的反應——

『嗚啊，哇、好熱、好熱！！！！』樹先是一陣靜謐，然後慘叫著彈了起來，大我卻是硬坐著不肯移動，又把樹推回床上。  
『哈哈哈哈——』殘忍的笑聲，大我總是各種方法想令樹徹底生氣，憤怒至失控，然而樹只是一直忍耐，這讓大我格外受不了。

怎麼，就那麼想在父母面前好好表現嗎？

大我故意在樹身上磨蹭幾下，帶著玩笑的樣子。

『喂！！』樹猛地用力推開了大我，將大我摔在旁邊，還是在床上該是不太痛，大我卻異常地火冒三丈起來。  
『你幹嘛！！！』大我吼道，將枕頭重重地扔在樹臉上，然後滑落。

樹一臉尷尬，以手掩住下身，大我望向樹屬於青春期的反應，想起自己剛剛在上面作弄似地摩擦著……

『你真讓我覺得噁心』

大我冷漠一句，跳了下床，只留下帶著錯愕而受傷的臉仍坐在床上的樹。

十三歲的他們，漸近越遠。

『……脫褲子，脫褲子，脫褲子！！！』走廊上，以JESSE帶頭一班男同學把樹緊緊圍住，後面站了一班不好意思靠近的同學，擔心地看著站在中間的樹；也有一班只是好奇的旁觀者，露出的笑容同樣居心叵測，同罪的旁觀者。  
『等等——等等——』JESSE大笑著，揮揮手讓大家停止叫囂。

JESSE望向在課室門一直遠遠地看的大我，笑了起來。

『我們讓大我決定小朋友該做什麼』招招手，樹聽見大我的名字馬上露出慌亂的神情，緊抓著自己的長褲努力不讓同學們給他脫下來，卻在看見大我輕嘲著的臉上望見了絕望。

大我輕輕步近，樹悄悄搖頭，表示不要這樣對待他，大我看見了，卻沒有任何反應。

一下抓住了樹的胯下之物，樹眉頭一蹙，伸手想推開大我，其他同學卻緊抓著他。

『樹……不是最喜歡在家裡擼槍麼？就在這裡教教別人吧』

冰冷的說話等於主動判了樹死刑，一直在這所學校被別人怎麼欺負都沒關係，他可以接受，被大我在家裡萬般折騰也沒關係，他可以接受；可、可是……

眼見著這麼多人圍堵自己，說出過份而無情的欺凌說話，強迫自己做不情願做的事情——

大我卻只是落井下石。

為了不被孤立，非得要做到這一步嗎？

然而身體是誠實的，在大我手裡幾下公然的挑逗和套弄，不爭氣地起了反應，一班中學生看見了怪叫著歡呼，而樹在這刻只想死。

被誰完全脫下了褲子，大我在所有人的面前放肆地將手放在樹的分身上圈畫著未及成熟的形狀，沒有人出聲阻止，大伙兒看見樹透著水漬的內褲，只是笑得更大聲。

『住手！！！！！』不想被別人看見這種羞恥的事，樹用盡最後一分的力氣，推開了大我，將大我撞在JESSE身上，JESSE和大我臉上愕然，其他人只是一臉不屑，樹抓著褲子跑開。

他們沒有追上來。

下午的那些課，樹沒有再出現在教室裡，老師一直追問樹到底在哪裡，JESSE和高地一臉不正經地說『不曉得～～～』，老師明知道他們一直在欺凌樹，卻因為他們的家世沒辦法幫助什麼，直至大我回答：『樹早上說有點兒不舒服，大概在洗手間肚子鬧騰』之後，老師才沒有問下去。

『居然要我把你的書包帶回來，是不想活了嗎！！！』

沒想到直至放學了樹也沒有出現，和司機一起等了好久，司機才接到電話樹回到家了，大我只有拿著樹的書包和物品獨自坐著橋車回家。回到家裡，大我首先第一件事就是跑進樹的房間，將他的書包摔向樹。

『嗚－－』摔在樹的胸前，樹發出疼痛的悶聲，坐在床上紅著眼眶，大我知道自己這次是過份了，於是靠近。  
『……生氣了嗎？』坐在樹的床上，看見他沒有抗拒，大我心裡不懂得為何，竟是鬆了口氣。  
『……我哪有資格生你的氣』樹悄聲說，卻別過臉去，不想看著大我。  
『不敢看著我嗎？』

再度靠近，大我握緊著拳頭，指尖裡彷彿仍帶著樹敏感處的觸感，那種由軟柔像綿花糖一樣的舒服感覺，在自己手中更得炙熱而堅硬……

莫名勾起心跳，大我不知道為何，也許是成長，也許是錯誤，也許……只是屬於青春的一種衝動。

『……我還算是你的弟弟嗎？』樹聲線沙啞，望見一再湊上的大我，只得半聲委屈。

大我聽見問題，只是輕屑地笑一笑。

『喂！！！』

將手再度覆上樹的敏感處，未成熟的慾望似乎都可以被輕易弄出反應，樹叫了出來，卻馬上被大我掩住口鼻。

『住口！！』惡狠狠地說，大我像下午一樣先是輕輕地按摩著表面，穿透過綿質衣物的磨蹭令人著迷，未幾，樹的反應已抬頭。  
『不要！放手，大我－－』

樹雙手將要推開大我，卻因為初嚐禁果的興奮變得全身乏力，力不從心的掙扎失去意義，卻只是讓大我更加快活。

『給我銜住它』將頸中的那抹閃銀放到樹的嘴裡，命令式的吩咐，樹想反抗，卻敗給大我比自己成熟的服務。

感覺著彼此的鼻息，大我愛撫著樹的分身，然後拉下長褲的褲頭，又扯下內褲，樹沒法說話，只得緊咬著大我的項鍊，讓自己不要作聲，把恥辱的喘息哽在嘴邊。

大我看見彈出來的慾望感到心滿意足，指腹摩擦著鈴口，鈴口興奮地顫抖出更多不明的愛液，濕透被單的透出旖旎，無人的傍晚，青澀的少年，竟在這房間做著下流之事。

手裡圈套著樹挺立的敏感，上下套弄起來，手上盡是樹的愛液，黏稠著透明，樹嘴裡咬緊自己的項鍊，努力不發出聲音，呼息卻更加誘人，似正是鼓勵大我把自己欺負得更加厲害。

『嗚……！』未幾，樹便噴發出來，射在大我手中的白濁讓樹羞赧得想死，大我以指腹將白濁在手中磨擦幾下濃度，笑著。  
『真快』  
『……為什麼？』為什麼要這樣對待我？

我們不是好朋友嗎？

即使沒血緣，名義上也算是兄弟吧？

『……』大我看著樹，任性的少爺輕蔑一笑，『沒什麼』

在床頭拿了面紙擦擦手，大我離開了樹的房間，只得留下樹獨個兒震驚、懊惱、卻又痛苦地百味雜陳。

＂誒，樹造的比我好！！＂兒時小學手工課，老師拿了一大堆不同國家的硬幣讓同學們自己挑選喜歡的，再做成項鍊。

樹和大我不約而同選了一個十分美金，小小的精緻又可愛，銀色相當有實感，樹做的比大我好，平整地套在項鍊的硬幣套子裡，整潔地穿上同色的項鍊。

＂是嗎？＂樹看了看大我的作品，套進去的時候有點兒隨便，後來的步驟也只是輕輕帶過，中心的十分美金稍微扭曲著。  
＂我要樹的那個！！＂未等樹說好，大我已經一手搶過。  
＂誒，但、但是－－＂看著大我很快樂的穿戴在頸中，一臉滿足，樹只有默默地套上大我那個不完美的作品。

十載寒暑，大我跟樹都沒有把那條項鍊脫過下來，可是－－

關係卻是呎尺萬里。


	2. Chapter 2

２

回到睡房，大我頂著下半身的脹痛躺上了床，自己比樹大，生理的反應自然是比樹更為熟悉，只是大我在動作開始之前，自己也從未想過會在那種時候起了欲念。

為什麼？偏偏是作弄樹的時候？

用被子擋住下半身，大我將手探進自己的慾望上，輕輕搓揉著熾熱，分身早已抬頭，後仰著頭瞇起眼睛，不曉得眼前為何倏地出現了樹的笑臉，小時候的、稍微長大一點的、現在的——交錯著理不清的情感，大我將手伸進內褲裡，指腹熟稔地摩擦著前端，愛液滲了出來，稠密的透明覆滿自己的右手，跟剛剛樹的好像——

想起這手沾滿了剛剛樹的白濁，大我感覺到體內的熱氣更為狂熱，彷彿在自己身體內不受控制地衝來衝去，萬馬奔騰地脫韁，大我套弄的動作更為明顯，不顧一切地想像著樹在自己身下委曲求全……

『唔！』喘著氣，大我從床頭拿著張面紙，將自己的甘露和屬於樹的記憶一併擦走，身子發軟腦袋一遍空白。

自己是從何時開始對這個沒血緣的『弟弟』起了奇怪的想法？

悍然不顧地變得專橫跋扈，是害怕終有一天，樹足夠長大，會了解他可怕的祕密。

然而，越是接觸，卻越無法忍住，總是失控地欺負著樹，想看著他出洋相，想聽他求饒，想看見他委屈又不敢說出來的表情。

一切一切，都讓他覺得不合常理地興奮。

『咯咯——』突如其來的一陣敲門聲喚醒了大我恍神的妄想，大我馬上回應。  
『進來』

真的白天不要說人，樹怯生生地走進大我的房間，一臉不情願可是還是步步靠近。

『什麼事？』大我反骨地問道，拉緊著被子掩住自己的半身。  
『媽媽說……他看見我們的項鍊鍊子太短了，所以替我們買了新的……』

樹走到床邊，將銀色的鍊子遞了給大我，大我沒有伸出手去接，只是冷著眼瞄了一下，果然樹已經將頸上因為成長而稍微變短的項鍊換好，然而歪扭的十分美金還待在上面。

自然很滿意。

『替我換上，樹』高傲地吩咐著，樹遲疑著不敢靠近，怕又被大我作弄。  
『……』  
『嘖』

用力扯著樹的手，將樹拉倒在床上，大我順勢跨坐了上去，一如每天負責叫樹起床一樣的姿勢，卻樹還是清楚地感受到彼此下半身的變化，別過了視線。

『不要……這樣對待我……』抱屈地喃喃作聲，大我俯下了身子，鼻尖擦過樹的鼻頭，呼息相近，樹的呼吸加重。  
『我只是讓你替我換一下項鍊，就那麼委屈嗎？』

大我嗤之以鼻中說得悄聲，扭扭頭，將鼻息傾瀉在樹的耳骨上，輕輕伸出舌頭舔了一下，耳窩的濕潤伴著大我的呼吸，樹不習慣地一開避開，卻被大我緊緊壓在身下動彈不得。

『你不幫我，我就繼續下去』威嚇的說法，大我又舔了一下，帶著輕輕啃咬，樹在身下嚶嚀幾聲，推了推大我。  
『我幫……我幫你就是了』

發抖著的指尖放在大我的頸部後方，大我感受著樹因害怕而變得冰涼的溫度，樹在自己的頸裡摸索了一下，探向鍊釦的位置，大我帶著勝利的眼神，盛氣凌人地盯緊身下的樹，樹被睨得不舒服，移開視線，努力地解著鍊釦。

解開了釦子，樹小心翼翼地換上了新的鍊子，再重新掛到大我的脖子上。

『弄好了』

比以往更合適長度的項鍊垂吊著，在鎖骨前搖擺不定，大我用力坐直了身子，雙手撐得帶酸，他放過了樹。

樹一言不發，跳了下床，走向門口。

手裡握著門把，樹輕微回頭望向大我，大我只是露出微笑的走神，手裡捲動著項鍊把玩著。

咬咬唇，吞回疑問，樹便離開了房間。

青春期的變改、一路以來的玩伴、沒血緣的兄弟——

在青澀的年歲裡，樹就從沒看清大我這個人。

※

『哦？我們的大我少爺居然親自做起功課來了？』升上高一，功課比以往都要繁重，貴族學校自然也沒有落下，一副強迫所有人都能進最好的大學的樣子。

JESSE帶著不可思議，從小一認識大我，就從來沒見過他動筆做功課。

『唔……等會兒要交了所以先別煩我』大我苦惱著算數，怎麼算都算不好，他用筆尖搔了搔下巴，清風拂起髮絲，錯落在日漸變得成熟的臉龐上。  
『誒……不讓家裡的小朋友做嗎？』JESSE撩了撩阻礙著大我視線的髮絲，大我輕聲道謝，嘲笑一聲。  
『哈，樹連他自己的功課也搞不定，還是算了』

今天發現樹晚上開了夜車也搞不定一大堆的功課，大我生氣極了，可是生氣又不能讓他逃過老師的責罰，只得自己在小息時親自動筆。

『誒……他那樣，能讀完我們家的高中嗎？』貴族學校的功課出了名的嚴格和繁重，特別是升讀高中之後更為明顯，JESSE鄙夷地問道。  
『唔……爸爸有替他請家庭教師啦，畢竟是京本家的人，總不能搞出個高中還沒畢業的吧？』京本說得敷衍，倒是眼前的算術題考起了自己。  
『哦——』

看著京本滿臉懊惱，JESSE才剛開口想說我來教你吧，卻又被眼中釘所打斷。

『大我，』樹將完整的功課放在桌上，剛好是大我還沒有完成的算術題，『我做好了，你還沒弄好對吧？』

JESSE一臉賤視著樹，老樣子的咄咄逼人，樹想要轉身離開，卻被大我抓住了手。

『給我抄好』將自己的功課遞了上去，樹看看時候，就只差餘下五分鐘，想反駁，大我還是那張要笑不笑的臉，神氣活現，彷彿早知道自己會提早完成來找他。  
『……』

用力搶過大我手中的功課，拿好自己的那份又回到座位。

『哈，這下子可以跟你聊天了，JESSE』放下心頭大石，大我露出純真的笑臉，直勾勾地望向旁邊的JESSE。  
『……他……還在叫著你大我嗎？』JESSE托著腮，望著樹俯著身抄襲功課的背影，問道。  
『嗯？啊啊，從小到大都這樣叫，習慣了』大我毫不在意，將髮絲撓到耳後，也托著腮，百無聊賴。  
『……我覺得，還是不要再讓他這樣叫你比較好』JESSE難得認真，大我蹙眉不解。  
『嗯？』  
『要是給別人感覺你們太熟悉，將來他要是對京本家的財產起了異心，會很麻煩』JESSE一本正經，害大我以為有什麼理由，聽見JESSE由衷的警告，大我卻是失笑了起來。  
『他那麼點腦袋怎可能想到這些？！哈哈！！』雖然一直天天百般花樣作弄樹，可是大我不曾想過樹有朝一日背叛自己的樣子，對於JESSE少爺的正常擔心，他半點沒放著心上。  
『……他不是我們世界的人，大我』JESSE糾正了大我少爺的爛漫，『不要把一切當作理所當然，以免他日他反噬你一口』

他，只是一個幸運的養子。

再怎麼打扮得像個少爺，卻總是在少爺們的世界裡格格不入。

『……我會注意點，謝謝你，JESSE』自然地勾起笑容，大我直直地看進JESSE的眼內，聽見大我似乎終於將自己的告誡放在心頭，JESSE似乎也安心下來，很快又開始東拉西扯地聊得起勁。

放學後回到家裡，大我心裡還是惦記著JESSE的說話，另一方面卻又是覺得樹不可能覬覦京本家的財產，但JESSE顯然比自己更會當少爺，要不然他也不會一直排斥著樹在他的少爺世界之外。

『大我』樹敲敲門，便走了進來，手裡拿著今天發的通告。  
『怎麼了？』

樹欲言又止，關上了房門，一步一步走向大我。

『……假期的遊學團……你去嗎？』樹問道，顯得有點兒怯生。  
『嗯……沒太大的興趣呢，跟著學校少不免要到處參觀，又要做額外的課題，好麻煩啊……』少爺們平常在長假期本來就會跟著家人到處遊行，自然不喜歡跟著學校去遊學團，大我二話不說拒絕了樹的提議。  
『哦……這樣子啊……』樹顯得挺失望，手裡卻仍然拿著那張遊學團的通告，不願離開。  
『你想去嗎？』挑挑眉，大我看穿了樹來找自己的意圖。  
『……去的地方挺有趣，感覺學到的事情挺多的——』樹解釋著，『而且，媽媽說，要去的話兩個人一起去互相照應比較好……』

大我是莫名的火起。

媽媽是我的媽媽，為什麼你要首先去問了？！

JESSE的警告，言猶在耳。

『這麼積極學習，將來是想成為京本家的繼承人嗎？』

說話一旦說了出來，便覆水難收。

『誒？』樹一臉錯愕，一時沒反應大我到底在說什麼。  
『媽媽是我的，京本家是我的，你也是我的』扳倒樹，將他摔在床上壓在身下，樹熟悉的驚恐眼神，卻是讓大我有種殘酷的快感，『過去、現在、或是未來，全都不屬於你的』

『你只是我們撿回來，幸運又平凡的人』

大我的說話敲碎了樹的心，不敢相信這麼真實、又殘忍的說話會在陪伴自己多年，從小把他當哥哥的大我口中說出來，淚水在樹的眼眶中打著轉，樹忍著不哭，不想在此時認輸，那怕只是為了無聊的自尊。

『JESSE說得沒錯，你不屬於我們的世界』

說罷，大我探下身將自己的頭埋在樹的脖子間，狠狠地吸吮著那裡淺薄的皮膚，樹哽咽著疼痛，大我卻沒有理會，直至皮膚留下深紅色的印記，一點一點滿佈著脖子裡，樹想推開大我，大我只是壓得更用力；移動位置，彷彿想將脖子裡所有的空間都留下了自己霸道的痕跡。

暗紅的吻痕裡透出皮膚中血管爆裂的的點點散落，疼痛中沒有任何的快感，樹忍受著，想尖叫反抗卻被大我用力掩住嘴巴，不讓他叫出聲。

『……我從來沒有妄求過京本家的財產……』

大我的凌虐結束，他跨坐在樹上面，欣賞著自己吻得嘴酸的一連串吻痕，可怕的紅色點落每處脖子裡，刺眼且看起來觸目驚心，每點均透露著樹所承受過的痛楚。

樹虛弱地說，被大我壓在身下心裡無聲淌淚。

『大我……』相信我。

大我卻只是從床上跳了下來，拿著那張通告離開了房間。

『以後，不要再叫我「大我」，叫我「KYOMO」』

撕心裂肺，能有比這樣更令人痛苦的事嗎？

『大我這個名字，你不配叫』

樹吞嚥一下，嘲弄自己一直以來的期待。

『媽媽，樹跟我想去這個遊學團』京本博美坐在沙發上看著電視，她看了看通告，堆滿了笑臉。  
『啊，樹跟你說了對吧？我就說兩個人去互相有照應比較好吧！』拿著兩份通告，博美爽快地簽上了同意的名字。

『要好好相處哦』  
『嗯』

回應媽媽的要求是心虛的，自己才剛對樹做出那種事情，也不懂得為何就一頭熱對JESSE的說話很是在意，為表歉意也好，當作近距離監督樹也好，意識過來的時候，大我已經按照著樹所想要的，走向媽媽。

樹的存在……

似乎一直讓自己失控。


	3. Chapter 3

３

『歡迎新轉校過來的松村同學跟森本同學——大家鼓掌一下』

一陣禮節性的掌聲。

『松村北斗，靜岡出身茶業世家的二少爺；森本慎太郎，家族裡國家代表隊人才輩出，家裡本業是開體育學校，聽說本人也是在運動方面很有天份，轉校過來的消息甫出，已經是各大體育部的目標』高地在桌下刷著手機，呢喃著說，旁邊的JESSE聽見了沉默著。

『嗯……讓我看看，森本君坐在樹君旁邊吧，松村君就坐在JESSE君後面吧』老師吩咐著，眾人目送著他們分別坐在指定的位置上，大我回頭看了看坐在樹旁邊的慎太郎，慎太郎已經自來熟地主動跟樹聊著天，好死不死，樹也害羞地開始搭著話起來。

無名火起，大我抿著嘴的不滿倒映在JESSE眼裡，JESSE順勢看過去，意會這一切。

『LEWIS君、LEWIS君……』北斗輕聲地唸著，不確定是不是這樣唸。  
『嗯？叫我？』JESSE聽見了自己的名字，一下子回頭過來，將雙手搭在北斗的桌子上，『叫我JESSE好了，你後面的名字是什麼啊？』

混血的俊臉直白地盯著北斗，北斗不習慣被人這樣看著，視線晃動了一下。

『北斗……我的課本還沒送來，能跟你一起看嗎？』沉聲問道，北斗的聲線相當好聽，在變聲尾段的輕微添了點沙啞，是一位溫柔的少爺。  
『哦，好啊』JESSE將課本放在北斗的桌上，聽著課走神，看著大我正為樹和慎太郎的親近感到氣憤，心裡不解為什麼大我總放不下這個名不正言不順的少爺，殊不知道，北斗正在相當接近的距離，筆尖輕搔著下巴，眼神錯落在JESSE身上恍惚。

午飯的時間，多年來首次，樹居然跟著別人去吃飯了。

『樹，這學校的福利社好吃麼？』慎太郎跑跑跳跳地跟著樹離開教室，高興地問道。  
『唔……還好！我是媽媽準備的便當啦，很少去福利社買東西吃』拿著仔細包好的便當，樹領在前面走著路。  
『啊，讓你陪著我去福利社了，抱歉』慎太郎這才看見樹手裡拿著的便當，感到內疚，好像硬迫著樹帶自己去福利社一樣。  
『不不，沒關係，我很少在教室吃』樹搖搖頭，自從小學以後，感覺就很久——很久，沒有像慎太郎一樣陪著自己說說話的對象。  
『為什麼不在教室吃？』

慎太郎不太明白，歪著頭疑問，樹楞一楞，卻只是淡淡地笑著，頸中閃銀似乎在一刻間冰冷發涼帶痛。

『……感覺在外面吃比較舒服』樹語氣中帶著好聽的謊言，慎太郎聽出來了，可是沒有追問下去。

待慎太郎在福利社買好了午餐，樹帶著他走到樹蔭下隱蔽的角落，風勁有點兒厲害，太陽碎散在樹丫之中，是個很舒適的祕密地方。

『這個地方還挺不錯的，你都是在這裡吃的？』慎太郎坐了下來，樹已經打開著便當，今天伴菜是媽媽拿手的炸蝦，樹點點頭，準備開始大快朵頤起來。

啃咬著炒麵麵包，慎太郎渴望地望著樹的炸蝦，兩個人一邊聊著天打鬧著，一邊吃著午飯。

『哦——樹在這裡嗎？』一道冷漠的聲線擦過耳邊，樹瞬間感受到一陣壓迫的視線，回頭一看，是大我和JESSE他們。  
『……大、KYOMO』樹低聲唸了唸，JESSE聽見了樹喚著大我的名字，揚了揚眼眉。  
『沒想到森本君跟樹這麼快便熟稔起來呢，』JESSE笑著說，『叫你慎太郎可以嗎？可能慎太郎不曉得，樹跟大我是兄弟哦，都是京本家的人』  
『誒，真的嗎？？』慎太郎滿臉吃驚，樹膚色偏黝黑，大我倒是一副傳統京本家的美型男子臉龐，不是JESSE介紹，慎太郎倒是沒想過他們還有這一層的關係。  
『嗯，長得不太相似對吧？』慎太郎猛地點頭，JESSE接下去說：『樹是很小的時候從孤兒院被領養回去的，挺幸運的對吧？』

慎太郎剛剛一直閃著的好奇心，停滯在臉上，眼神掃過樹和大我，二人一言不發，樹低著頭，大我卻只是滿眼侵略地盯緊樹。

『樹來吃飯都不叫上我，太生外了』大我悄聲說，臉上卻是掛著意氣風發。  
『……抱歉』抿著唇，樹說。  
『樹從小就不喜歡跟其他人一起玩，果然跟我們這種無能的少爺不一樣呢，感覺好成熟』JESSE仍然帶著那張笑臉，彷彿只是在閒聊，一字一句刺痛著樹，他看了看慎太郎，勾起了嘴角，『慎太郎，要不你跟我們一起吃吧？』

慎太郎終於知道了樹每天都不在教室吃飯的原因了。

自己也是少爺，自然了解少爺們的壓力，必須守好家業，也必須在倒映著小社會的貴族學校裡建立好關係網，將來才能如魚得水。

少爺們的遊戲。

可是，不是他。

『……吶吶、樹，那邊是不是可以看見足球部的練習？我本來就想加入足球部呢……不如到那邊吃飯吧！』拉著樹站了起來，拍拍身上灰塵，未等樹支吾以對，慎太郎便在JESSE挑眉之中離開了他的小團體。

回頭一看，JESSE笑出了意味深長，大我帶著沉默的憤怒，像是自己最心愛的玩具被奪去一樣，後面的高地跟北斗卻只是看著JESSE，沒有出手阻止，也沒有作聲支持。

『……你幫了我，以後JESSE他們會盯上你的……』被硬拉到操場的石階梯上面坐著，繼續著吃便當，慎太郎沒有提起剛剛發生的事情，只是專注地看著足球部的練習一邊咬著麵包。  
『哈哈，他們才不會』慎太郎說得自信滿滿，樹卻只是蹙起了眉頭。

『在他們眼中，我跟他們是同類人，他們不敢對我出手的』

少爺的自信。

但誠如慎太郎所說，他果然沒有被JESSE和大我他們盯上去，甚至JESSE在一聲一聲親切的呼喚中成為了班中氣氛制造者，兩個人一起搞動著班中的情緒，長期讓人發笑，慎太郎性格開朗又活潑，似乎有無盡的精力，總是盡全力地作怪著。

然而慎太郎也沒有拋下被所有人迴避的樹，不過幸有慎太郎在，JESSE對他的排斥和欺凌也沒從前的過份，大多只是嘴上說說讓樹難受，慎太郎也給足了面子JESSE，在這種時候，一般不會在所有人面前將樹拖走，只有跟樹獨處的時候，才會給他鼓勵和安慰。

『對了，樹要不要加入足球部？我在體育課看見你也跑得挺快的啊』下課的時間，大我早就跑到校門前等著接自己的司機，樹被慎太郎攔了攔，慎太郎奇怪地問道。  
『哦……我都是歸宅部，哈哈』樹猶豫了一下，然後扯著爽朗的笑容。  
『誒……不是很可惜嗎？都高二了連部活也沒參加過，還是……』

思考的眼珠轉了轉，慎太郎心思細密地往下說。

『KYOMO不讓你參加？』

果不其然，樹安靜了沒有回答。

『只是來看看也好，難得的高中生活，什麼都沒做過不是很可惜嗎？』慎太郎勸說著，樹遲疑著。  
『可是……』  
『好了啦！整天都被這班少爺欺負，你就從來沒想過要反抗嗎？至少參加一下喜歡的部活也不會死吧！？』慎太郎用力地拍了拍樹的背，推著他走向操場。

樹半是想試試看半是害怕大我對自己的憤然，舉旗不定之際，人卻已經走向了足球部的房間，慎太郎推門進去，一陣屬於沒有京本大我的世界的氛圍將自己湮沒。

在這裡，沒有京本大我。

就只有，京本樹。

『我回來了——』滿身臭汗夾雜著泥濘，樹卻笑得神清氣爽，錯過了司機接送回家，樹跟著慎太郎坐上人生頭一回的電車回家，樹不懂為何慎太郎明明也是正統少爺，卻只是每天都坐著電車上學，懂得的事情比自己還要多。  
『哦，回來了樹？足球部好玩嗎？』博美做著飯，探了頭出去看著樹笑得開懷。  
『嗯！還滿不錯，算是暫時入部了，要看後面練習如何才正式決定……』樹走上階梯，又把頭伸了下來，『我先去洗澡了！』  
『好吧，洗好了也差不多吃飯了』

拿了換洗的衣服，樹關上了浴室的門，哼著不知名的曲調，快樂地洗著澡，想像著剛剛參與足球部練習時的情景，慎太郎果然在運動上非常有天份，一對一的時候完全不是他的對手，甚至踢得比一些前輩都要好。

閉上眼睛，站著微微仰著頭讓蓮蓬頭裡的流水將髮絲中的泡沫都洗乾淨，門外響起零碎的聲音，可嘩啦流水讓樹不太確定，抓了幾下頭髮感覺沖洗得差不多，樹把眼睛張開，嚇了一跳往後一跳幾乎滑倒，卻大我將自己緊緊抓住。

赤裸著的大我，撩著頭髮濕漉地往後梳，露出帥氣的前額，帶著固執的眼神，正盯緊樹。

心裡跳得撲通撲通。

『……KYOMO……？？你、你怎麼會在這裡』樹結結巴巴，大我只是哼笑一聲，將樹壓後牆上，流水聲很大，在充滿回音的浴室裡幾乎聽不見大我的回應。

大我從旁邊抹了點沐浴露，擦在樹的身上，滑溜溜卻帶著熾熱感，樹推開了大我的手。

『你幹嘛！！』

大我低頭看了看那隻被樹推開的手，當再看進樹眼底時，換上了更強硬的目光，銳利且帶窒息感，讓樹再也無法從自己身邊離開。

然後，狠狠地吻上樹的那片無人嚐過的嘴唇。

『唔！！！』

溫度飊升地帶著侵略性的強吻，大我也不曉得自己為什麼會懂得，宛然與生俱來，封住樹的嘴唇，伸出舌尖，輕掃著樹的雙唇，然後盛氣凌人地強行滑進樹的嘴裡面，撬開樹的貝齒之間，舌頭探進去強迫著樹也必須回應著自己。

生氣地啃咬著樹的朱唇，把它咬出血，讓樹痛出聲，全都哽咽在喉嚨裡，卻又在浴室裡被無情放大幾倍，一下又一下地反覆，再吸吮，甚至嚐到了樹傳來的血腥味道，全都讓此刻的大我感到亢奮。

手裡抹著沐浴露，在樹的身上遊走著，黏滑的失去了任何阻力，讓彼此萌生一種不習慣的情不自禁；赤身的二人慾望早已抬頭，大我故意用那潤滑的手握上樹的分身，樹在自己嘴裡倒抽一口涼氣，他滿意地勾著笑靨，吻得更用力而殘暴，放開了咬破過的下唇，轉而在樹的脖子間肆力啜吮著吻痕，孜孜不倦地讓樹更為羞慚。

套弄著樹的慾望，又比之前的更加巨大了，歲月每天都在提醒著他們之間祕密的瘋狂，樹瞇上眼睛，放棄了反抗，摩擦著鈴口，讓它滲出的愛液跟流水融為一體，炙熱中帶黏稠的透明；然後，大我將自己同樣變得碩大的地方貼了上去，讓自己的蜜液跟樹的互相交纏著，直至沒有誰能將它們分開。

貼緊了套弄，樹發出低喘的聲音，大我連忙掩住了他的嘴，不讓他叫太大聲引來了家人的關注，樹苦著張臉，在幾乎頂峰的一刻，大我又放開了手不再套弄。

『……KYOMO！你……！！』情動讓樹無法將氣發在大我身上，大我只是悠然自得地看著樹著急又拒絕說出來，失控得快要發狂。

握著自己的慾望，打開了樹的雙腿，將頂端的濕液伸進股間，前前後後地擺動著起來，間中故意地從敏感處一頂，樹受不了這種帶新鮮感的情慾，把頭埋在大我的胸前，嘴邊輕擦過大我頸中晃動的那枚銀幣，直至樹主動銜在嘴中提醒自己不要叫出來。

大我這樣做作抽插的動作，一邊忍耐著自己的喘意，一邊繼續替樹套弄著，腰部加快著抽送，樹的腿間滴落著蜜津分不清是樹還是大我的，然後二人在差不多的時間發洩了出來。

『……為什麼？』喘著氣，樹剛放開了銜著大我項鍊的嘴，銀絲帶過硬幣，樹問道，人事過後雙眼通紅，在大我眼內卻是更為性感。  
『……我今天等了你很久』

樹才明白過來，自己跟著慎太郎去足球部參觀和練習，卻沒想到大我一直坐在橋車上等著自己。

『……抱歉，我——』

大我沒打算聽下去，只是湊近更用力地咬破樹的嘴唇，讓它出血。

『嗚——好痛！！』

哼哧一聲，大我離開了浴室。

『別忘記，你現在所得到的所有東西，都是京本家給你的』

你是我的。

『你從來就不該有任何選擇權』

你是我的。

『你從來都不是少爺』

你是我的。

砰地關上浴室的門，樹軟攤地依在牆上。

我不是少爺，那麼，我可以當自己的京本樹嗎？


	4. Chapter 4

４

有時候樹在想，自己對於大我肆無忌憚的凌虐，是習以為常，還是有其他原因。

『……好痛……』大我把樹壓在床上，緊抓著樹的雙手不讓他動彈，嘴上用力地吸吮著樹的頸間，直至發出赤紅的吻痕，直至——樹叫痛。

樹示弱似地叫著疼痛彷彿會引起大我的陣陣殘酷快感，讓他更加猖獗地在樹身上欺壓著，也許是因為他內心深處早已知道，樹絕不會真正地推開自己，所以，越發荒唐。

有時候大我在想，自己對於樹為所欲為的欺負，是敗於愉悅，還是有其他原因。

晚飯過後，樹留在自己的房間寫著功課，遇上不明白的地方正翻動著課本細看，大我卻推門進來，把樹嚇了一大跳。

大我進來以後沒有特別的說話，卻只是把房門上了鎖，將樹從座椅上拉起來，摔在床上壓住。

眼神是散渙而迷失的。

大我想要繼續進行，剛剛在浴室沒有做到最後的事情。

於是開始發了瘋似地啃咬著樹的嘴唇，把那兩片原本已經破損的朱唇再度咬至出血，再以舌尖輕舔上面的血腥味，樹叫著疼痛，可是都被埋藏在大我激烈的吻吮之中，被硬撬開嘴唇，大我馬上將舌尖靈活地伸進裡面，盡情略過樹嘴內每一處習慣跟不習慣的地方，強迫著樹也以舌頭回應自己，將兩道濕潤互相摩擦添以喘息，熱氣呼在幾乎沒空位的臉龐上發情。

接著那種猛烈的激吻移到樹炙熱的脖子上，大我將頭埋在樹的頸間，專心致志地落下只屬於自己的印記，那點點刺紅訴說著樹的每分痛楚，不適應這種可怕的侵略，樹明知道自己叫痛卻只是讓大我更加賣力地虐待著自己。

直至脖子間都種滿吻痕，星碎殷紅，觸目驚心地張揚，大我才放過了樹。

『……放開我——』樹低聲嘶叫著，因為大我壓在自己身上的重量而動彈不得。  
『退出足球部，我就放過你』提出交換條件，大我聲音不曾這樣充滿隔膜。

『……為什麼你總是這樣？』

不顧一切地佔有我，甚至不留半點空間。

大我沒有回應樹的提問，卻只是抓了條樹脫下校服後隨意放在床邊的領帶，捉緊樹的雙手，用領帶綁緊在床頭上，樹一直掙扎著，卻沒有大我的動作來得快，直至大我完美地在自己的手腕處連接床頭打了死結，再也無法避開。

一把拉開樹的上衣，捲到鎖骨處，大我舔著胸前的兩點紅花，樹顫抖著快感卻不願說出來，強吻是真實的，卻也更真實地反映在身體上，誠實地挺立起來；再拉開樹的長褲，摸揉著敏感處，分身開始變硬，透過內褲的頂好觸感，大我輕撫著樹的形狀，指間上下磨擦起來。

『……唔……』忍耐著，樹讓自己不要再發出任何聲音，不要讓大我奸計得逞，可是那幾聲低吟還是喘了出來，大我聽在耳裡，更加興奮。

體內的熱氣一直飊上來，從剛剛嶄新的貼近已經讓大我徹底迷失，迷失在和樹共同的歡愉之中，他按捺了一整頓飯，幾乎無法讓自己別開視線不去看著樹，想像他在自己身下叫囂卻又羞赧得不敢面對，此刻的大我，沒辦法解釋自己跟樹的關係，到底是什麼。

成功挑起了樹的情慾，大我脫下了自己的長褲，讓比樹變得更有反應的慾望壓向樹的分身，添著力輕壓、磨蹭，再上下地模仿著抽插的動作，大我悄聲地呼息著，傾聽樹難受的哽咽，更加刻意地撩逗起來。

樹自然地扭動著身體，響起受不了的信號，眼見慾望已經在內褲中完全地抬頭，大我伸手拉下了樹最後的防線，也解放了自己的情動。

『我再問你一次，你到底要不要退出足球部』

深知道這是不對的事情。

無關他們是不是無血緣的兄弟，也無關他們是不是京本家的人，男跟男本來就不應該發生這種床第之歡。

卻，他，京本大我，沉淪於此。

『……放過我，KYOMO』求饒著，把慾望曝露在空氣中讓他明白大我接下去的行動只有一種，儼然是一條不能回頭的路，而他也深深了解，大我不會選擇停下來。

得不到想要的答案讓大我全然失控，他握上了樹的熾熱，頂端濺出愛液，大我將濕漉抹過整根成熟，讓它變得黏稠，再進行著無情的套弄；樹微微仰後了頭，在大我的服侍下放棄了反抗，或許是，在他心裡至深處的地方，他覺得自己從來就反抗不到大我。

大我沒有讓樹在自己手中攀上高峰，只是讓它沁出更多的蜜津，抹著那些濃稠的透明，大我抬起了樹的雙腿並將它們掰開，讓樹的後穴完整地展現在自己的面前。

『……你、你想做什麼？？！』恐懼覆蓋住全身，從未試過的地方讓樹驚惶失措，大我哼哧一笑，將手中屬於樹的快樂抹了上去，『喂！！！』

雙手被反綁著，前端還在滲著淫靡，大我架著樹的雙腿，將自己的慾望貼近了樹的股間，從剛剛一直磨擦起來；融合著愛液的直接挑逗讓大我的肉慾變得更為明顯，挺立著潮濕。

『……唔，不要、不要——』樹聲線裡夾雜著委屈跟心慌，他知道大我在想什麼，太可怕的想法似乎讓怒火中燒的大我斷然失去理智。

讓前方輕地探進去，樹不斷地反抗，想要掙脫那根綁緊自己雙手的領帶，去推開大我，可是沒有辦法。

『別動——』大我告誡著，樹沒有聽進去。  
『不要，不要——KYOMO』恐慌地叫著，樹的說話甚至帶著哭腔，沙啞地刺激著大我的聽覺。

在入口處打著轉，讓自己頂端的蜜液充滿著樹未經人事的甬道，然後輕輕挺進去，樹淒婉一聲劇痛，大我沒有理會，一點一點地順著愛液滑進去，先是一點點的擴張，然後是巨大的撕裂，樹幾乎痛得大叫，卻又只是化成倒抽一口氣的眼淚，沁在眼邊掉落，如同自己的內心一樣，空洞碎裂。

大我沒有停止，將自己整個根部完全貫穿樹的甬道，終究還是親手奪去了樹的第一次，綻放著成長一步的甬道破損出血，在大我將慾望抽出來的一刻殞落血絲，黏附在大我的分身上，又淋漓在床單上化成殘忍的血之花。

『……好痛、好痛……不要、不要——停止！！！』呼叫著無人理會的哭訴，痛出淚水讓樹忘記了此刻的羞怯，他只想停下來，用什麼作交換條件都好，他只想大我可以停下來，或是讓他直接死亡。

興奮。

興奮在大我體內湧出，滿溢整個情感，大我開始抽動著，伴隨著樹的哀號，大我伸手掩住樹的嘴，讓那些稱不上喘息的叫聲變得模糊，手上淌著樹痛不欲生的淚水，大我卻是加快了速度，無法抵抗體內那種想讓樹因為不聽自己話而變得更加悲慘的衝動。

俯下身來，大我將自己的項鍊放到樹的嘴裡，意識開始變得迷糊的樹習慣性地銜著它，只從喉嚨發出低聲嚶嚀，大我雙手支撐著放在樹的旁邊，下身因有血液潤滑而更猛地衝刺著，樹的淚水浸濕了一邊的枕頭，水漬彷彿帶著痛楚。

『……唔！！』

抽插至自己在樹的體內發洩出來，白濁隨著自己的退出而滲漏在床上，孔穴裡都是屬於自己對樹的佔有，樹抽噎著最後的倔強，慾望卻是隨著疼痛而煙消雲散，在大我的注視下垂下了頭。

簡單清潔著白濁、血絲和愛液，大我穿好衣物後，這才解開了樹的雙手，手腕處帶著輕微紅腫，樹攤倒在床上，一言不發。

『就那麼想進足球部嗎？』大我輕聲問道，話語裡都是嘲諷。

樹沒有回答，臉藏在枕頭上，甚至沒有拉上被子把自己蓋好。

『可以啊』

拋下最後一句莫名，大我便離開了樹的房間。

樹的淚水再度決堤。

是不是只有這種方法，你才讓我得到我想要的東西？

※

『樹，太棒了！』高三最後一場足球比賽，眨眼間結束，樹鼓起勇氣邀請了父母去看，博美顯得異常地高興。  
『……都沒有慎太郎的厲害呢』帶著滿身汗水回到觀眾席，樹害羞地表示。  
『大我在中途失掉一球的時候，也看得很緊張的，對不對？』被硬拉了過來看樹的比賽，大我故意別著視線，不回答母親的問題。  
『謝謝你，KYOMO』也許是在學校的範圍，讓樹自然地喚了出聲，一時忘記在父母面前的叫法。

『KYOMO？』

母親博美是首先反應過來的，但她只覺得好笑。

『哈哈，好奇怪的叫法啊，你這樣一叫我們三人都要應你了』

大我緊睨著樹，樹一臉不安自己說錯話，旁邊的政樹挑著眉。

『叫大我不是挺好的嗎？為什麼改叫法了？』  
『啊……嗯……』樹回答不出來。  
『慎太郎也是叫我KYOMO，他們在一起玩，互相影響吧』

大我淡淡地打圓場，政樹沒有再追問下去。

樹怯生望向大我，大我卻只是盯了盯他，便移開了視線。

心虛。

『爸爸？你找我嗎？』晚上吃過晚飯又洗過澡，樹被政樹叫到書房去。＇

昏暗的書房裡就只有桌上的一盞燈，政樹坐著，看見樹進來了便放下了手頭的資料。

『嗯，今天比賽很厲害呢，去年才進的足球部，今天踢得有板有眼，看來下了不少苦功』政樹讚揚著，樹羞赧著，點點頭。  
『被慎太郎拉著每天練習，總算能代表出賽』  
『……為什麼……將大我叫作KYOMO？』

一怔。

樹沒想到只是自己一時口快，政樹居然會來找自己興師問罪，沒有大我在旁邊，樹無法回答。

『……』  
『你跟大我的關係不好嗎？』當父母的，雖然忙碌，卻也能感受到樹和大我在成長間漸行越遠的變化，起初，他們以為是孩子們青春期了，才失去了小時候總賴在一起的親密。  
『……』樹沉默著，不會回答這道問題。

大我作弄自己的時候，他充滿疑惑。

大我欺負自己的時候，他心懷悲傷。

大我冷眼看著自己的時候，他渴望對方會向他伸出援手。

他……始終對大我存在期望，而那種是解釋不到現狀的妄念。

『我……想到英國留學』想了又想，樹沒有理清楚他和大我到底是關係好還是關係不好，卻先一步想一直以來的想法說了出來，『我想試試獨立的生活』  
『……聽說慎太郎已經內定被倫敦的帝國大學取錄了？』政樹沉吟一下，問道。  
『嗯，他家裡很多人都是帝國大學畢業，又是體育方面的資優生』

政樹看著樹，當初自己領養回來的孩子已長大成人，怕生的臉上轉換成熟，甚至終於鼓起勇氣向自己提要求了。

政樹微微一笑，點了頭。

『有慎太郎在身邊，我想你媽媽也會比較放心，我安排一下，你得準備好入學試』

樹從沒想過，得到自己想要的東西原來只是彈指之間的事情。

離開書房的時候，樹甚至高興得想跳動起來。

終於，可以擁有屬於自己的人生了。


	5. Chapter 5

５

『嗯……還個不要』即將離開日本，樹收拾著數量多得嚇人的行李，他拿起手上的Ｔ恤，想了想還是扔在地上較多衣物堆積如山的那邊，然後再拉出衣櫃裡更多的衣服慢慢比較著。

政樹跟他說可以不用帶太多東西去，到了那邊再買也可以，不過樹暗自決定了盡量不要亂花錢，也許是從小到大的習慣，也可能是一直被大我提醒著自己的身份，說起來，樹從來就沒向家裡要求過什麼，唯一一次向政樹提了自己的想法，就是這次留學。

政樹爽快的答應讓樹格外地期待，對於終於可以離家獨立的生活既是響往又帶著未知的恐懼，樹一直沒跟大我說，不曉得為何，他總覺得大我會因為自己的留學而徹底發飊。

砰——

樹被巨大的聲音所嚇倒，他猛地抬起頭來，對上了怒不可遏的大我，眼底裡卻透了那麼一點受傷的情感。

他猜中了，失控的大我。

『聽說你去英國留學了？跟慎太郎一起』

顫抖的聲線，無從考量大我是什麼時候知道這事，唯一知道的，是他是意料之中的極度不滿。

『嗯……前陣子收到的取錄』

從小到大，他們兩個除了睡覺的時候，都是二十四小時膩在一起，雖然長大以後大我老是肆意地欺負自己，但想到即將離開，到一個沒有京本大我的國度裡，樹卻是感到一種說不出的複雜。

看著大我正一步一步向自己走近，樹曾經天真地想，要是，他們在最後可以好好地談一談，聊一聊，說不定就可以回到很久很久的以前，當他們仍然是親密無間的那個時光。

『不許去』命令式的句子敲碎了樹最後的一絲冀望，訴說著那種不可能出現的快樂。

樹果然沒想錯，大我這便重重地將自己摔在床上，壓了上來，又要做他所不喜歡的事，盡情地在自己身上凌虐著，直至強迫自己回答大我想要的答案，直至自己放棄，又或者是，自己屈服在他的歡愉之中讓他感到滿足。

一直以來，如是。

『不許去，你要在日本升學，外面一大堆名牌大學可以選』

用力咬了樹的耳骨一下，樹嗚呼一聲，大我卻沒有理會，只是一直舔啃著，更加成熟的二人一下子被挑起了情慾，樹抓了抓大我的手臂讓他停止，大我的舌尖卻在樹的耳窩裡更加靈活地竄出竄入，挑逗每一處敏感和輕柔。

『……不要，大我——』不要再對我做那種事了。  
『那麼你放棄留學，我便停下來』跨坐在樹身上，下身熟稔地頂壓著樹的慾望，前後摩擦喚醒彼此，樹的呼吸變得明顯而沉重，手還是想把自己推開。

大我很不滿意。

『我說過了！這裡沒有一樣東西是你的！父母是我的，京本家是我的，你也是我的！過去、現在、或是未來，全都不屬於你的！所以，你根本沒有選擇的權利！！！』

咆哮著，屋內無人的下午，大我說得殘忍。

於是，樹掙扎著的手滯在空中，停頓。

滴嗒滴嗒——

『我不就是正正知道這件事，才離開的嗎？』

悄聲說著，樹輕嘲著自己對大我最後的期待。

『？』大我無法讀取樹的千頭萬緒，卻也聽出了跟以往總在自己身下的不一樣，一息間的楞怔，樹用力將大我從自己身上推在床上，翻了過去，變成自己跨坐在上面壓迫著大我的狀態，樹笑著，卻掛了張悲傷的臉。

『我不是你的玩具，京本大我』

輕笑一言，驚醒了大我，大我嘗試掙扎，卻已被樹快速地壓住了雙手在床上，大字型地動彈不得，連氣力也使不出來。

『放開我』大我正色地說，樹聽見了卻只是哼哧一聲。  
『這次輪到你求饒了嗎？可真說得快呢，大我少爺』數落著，大我又羞又怒，更用力地反抗，卻都被樹收在身下。

原來不知不覺間，樹長得比自己強壯多了，力氣也比自己大。

原來一直以來，樹失敗的抗拒，只因為他都帶著絲毫的期待。

期待著有一天，自己會醒覺，再度變成他的哥哥、他的親人、他的……

『別叫我大我』大我倔強地表示，樹俯下身來，將體重完全壓向大我讓他感到呼吸困難，揚起邪笑。

『好啊，少爺』

輕輕地咬著大我的耳垂，那種軟綿得讓人發狂想狠狠吞到肚子裡的衝動讓樹感到興奮，他自知必須按捺，於是幾乎沒用什麼力氣，就只是將牙齒擦過耳垂一般，含住，舌尖來回舔著，放開。

『……嗚——』大我從未被人這樣碰過自己的耳朵，樹湊近的鼻息已經讓他感到一陣酥麻，輕咬他的耳垂那種濕潤感更是讓他想尖叫，他以理智告訴自己不要讓樹得逞，但讓是可恨地讓幾聲嚶嚀溢出嘴邊。

順勢舔上去，舌尖在大我的耳窩留下全是淫靡的濕潤，大我無法抗拒這種麻痺的感覺，讓人頭腦一衝的發熱著，他感覺到樹的下半身壓向自己，像自己以前對待樹一樣，摩擦著快感正在抬頭。

正在大我舒服得瞇上眼睛露出一臉享受時，樹卻是狠狠地用力一咬，在耳窩上烙下通紅的牙痕，大我身軀一顫，下意識掙脫開樹的雙手，推開了樹。

僅僅的移動，樹和大我均錯愕著這下的無情力，但很快又恢復過來，樹再度重新壓在大我身上。

『真是個不乖的少爺呢』

用力撕破了大我身上的Ｔ恤，殘暴的聲音讓大我震驚，他赤裸著上半身，樹卻很快又將他的長褲和內褲一併褪去，讓大我跪在床上，全身光脫的展示著，慾望正在挺立，樹指腹貼上了分身的頂端，大我一顫，倒抽一口氣。

『……停止——樹』反抗著說，低聲嘶啞卻是讓樹聽見了有種說不出的復仇感。  
『我以前也常常叫你停止，』

『你有一次聽我說嗎？』

把所有事情控制在手上的絕對優越感，樹迅速脫下了自己的衣物，抓住大我的頭，將自己的巨大塞進大我的嘴裡。

『舔到我滿意為止』

抽插幾下作提醒，大我不想順從，卻被樹插得更為深入，幾乎讓他透不過氣來，只好示意退後一點，伸出舌尖舔吻起來。

打著圈在鈴口處嚐盡樹的愛液，滿溢著自己的口腔都是黏稠，大我微微俯頭前後地動著，模仿著抽動的樣子，舌尖又整個根部地舔著，在上面描述著樹的形狀。樹越來越感到身體發熱著，熾熱得似乎可以把大我熔掉在自己身體裡面，他受不了大我不熟悉又慢吞吞的服務，於是自行律動起來，似乎毫不在意自己抽插的，是大我的嘴巴。

『……唔……停、停下來——』樹發情似的猛烈讓大我無法呼吸，腦袋發白地說著模糊的話，樹沒聽進去，只是動得更為厲害。

感覺自己分身變得堅硬挺拔，傳來陣陣的脹痛感，樹便一把推開了大我，讓他摔回床上躺著，沒留情地打開了大我的雙腿，將分身探在入口處。

『……等等、等等！！！』大我還是想守住自己的最後，他強烈地掙扎著，扭動的身子讓樹無法對準。

啪——

樹狠狠地扇了大我一巴掌。

徹底讓大我安靜下來，發怔。

『這是我還給你的，所有』

所有你欺負我的過去。

所有我對你的期待。

所有、所有——

抬起了大我的雙腿，人生還是首次被別人這樣扇臉，如此羞辱又無情，臉頰發著燙地刺痛，大我終究放棄了反抗，或者自己還是懂得的，他欠樹實在太多。

過去種種恣意妄為，終歸必須被清算。

乘著大我抬起的雙腿，樹頂著慾望更加貼近大我，俯下身子換了一種比較容易進入的姿勢，樹頸中的項鍊垂了下來擺動在大我跟前，大我絕望地看著那一閃一閃的銀色，卻是淡然地笑了。

『把它含好，你不是最討厭我發出聲音嗎？那麼你得銜好它，因為我肯定不會憐香惜玉』

晃動的閃爍。

那枚銀幣，還像在跟大我告別某種消逝的情感，大我取笑自己的輕狂，居然以為樹一直都只是那個不會反抗的弟弟。

微張嘴唇，伸出舌尖，勾上銀幣，大我將它納進嘴裡含好，咬緊。

『——唔！！！！』一下子痛出眼淚，大我卻沒有再叫出來，只是一直緊咬嘴中的項鍊，樹果真沒有留力，甚至沒有足夠的擴張和潤滑，一下子頂到最底，疼痛貫穿了大我整個身體，發瘋地尖叫著悶痛，說不出來的錐心之痛覆蓋全身，甬道瞬間變得無力，落紅在床單上滴落著刺眼，樹甚而沒有任何等待大我適應的動作，便開始了瘋狂的抽動。

明知道大我很痛，痛得想死，也許比自己那次更加接近死亡的感覺，可是樹越是去想像，便越覺得有種莫名的快感，沒錯，他正在復仇，而虐待大我，讓他感受自己曾經受過的痛苦，是最好的辦法。

大我痛得眼冒金星，冷汗在額角黏貼著髮絲，血腥和樹的蜜液交纏在一起，劇痛的律動卻沒有得到任何的舒緩，咬緊著銀幣，扭曲的形狀在嘴裡提醒著自己和樹的過去，每步都是錯誤的棋局，大我勉強著不要叫出來。

無動於衷的抽插，樹明知道大我只感到滿身的火辣辣，眼角盡是淚水，卻沒有任何停下來的意欲；反而是順著慾望的爆發將速度一再加快，大我咬緊著自己項鍊的力度加重，勒緊著自己向大我靠過去，感受著大我顫抖著的呼息，腰部的動作不曾停止。

『……啊——』

全數灑進大我甬道裡，樹才啵吱一聲退出來，坐直著的同時讓大我放開了口，大我這才禁不住低喘一聲。

在樹拿著面紙將自己清理乾淨的同時，他這才想到，自己奪取了大我的第一次。

剛剛被百味陳雜的情感沖昏了頭，也不曉得什麼時候便反撲了大我，順勢下去的流程就像只是模仿著大我對自己做過的事情，樹想了想，自己該是感到憤怒的。

睡房門打開又關上，大我艱辛地頂著撕裂般的痛楚和精血交融在一起的不適感，穿回了衣物，裸著半身離開了樹的睡房。

我不是你的玩具，京本大我。

清潔著自己的身體，將裡面開始變得凝固的傷口再度扯開，大我不禁滲出眼淚，痛得可以，卻在腦裡都是樹的這句說話。

我……

一直把你當玩具嗎？

摸了摸頸中的項鍊，大我從鏡中望見耳骨上被咬的牙印，指尖一碰，炙熱地刺痛著，又把手縮了回去。

你是我的。

我一直以為——

你是我的。


	6. Chapter 6

６

歲月如梭，秋去春來數載，大我穿著壓黑的畢業袍，戴好四方帽嚴然一副梓梓學子的模樣站在偌大的草地上，背後就是名牌大學具洋式建築的教學樓，旁邊都是跟他一樣剛走完畢業典禮的同學們，大家都三三兩兩地跟家人或是朋友拿好鮮花拍著照留念。

「怎麼就你一個人的？大我？」JESSE本來在不遠處跟家人們拍著照，眼角捎到獨自一個人站著的大我，拍好照過後便走了過來。  
「哦，JESSE，恭喜畢業了」百無聊賴的大我本來只是低著頭在草地上找找四葉草，直至聽見JESSE叫著自己，這才抬起頭來沖著JESSE又露出愉快的笑容。

該是完美無瑕。

「恭喜畢業，你家裡人今天都沒空嗎？」JESSE張望了一下，四處都看不見京本家的人的身影，蹙蹙眉問道，明明是大學畢業的大日子。  
「……爸爸和媽媽是有來看畢業典禮啦，不過突然公司有點事情，他們要趕快回去處理……司機說難得穿好袍子，讓我等等他回去拿個相機替我先拍一張再回家」大我的說話裡聽得出的淡淡失落，旁邊的同學們都被家人圍著轉，彷彿是今天的主角，只有自己是獨身一人，是JESSE見他寂寞，才跑了過來跟他說說話。  
「……你家的小朋友呢？」指的是樹。

突然提起久違的名字讓大我心中一顫，算不上是什麼禁忌，只是數年以來都消失在自己身邊，大我倒是沒想到這幾年間沒有再提起樹的JESSE，原來還記得他。

「……聽媽媽說他想在英國再攻讀碩士，那邊開學和畢業的時間跟日本不一樣，大概不回來吧——」大我喃喃地說，JESSE挑了挑眉。  
「你們沒聯絡嗎？私底下」

面對JESSE的提問，倒是在大我的內心裡投下一枚威力不少的炸彈，大我沉默著，思考該怎麼回答才不會顯得太丟臉，JESSE素來就不喜歡樹，覺得他不屬於少爺們的世界；大我倒是沒怎麼想過這方面的事情，自己由始至終對樹的欺凌只是樂於日復日地獲取更多來自樹不反抗的快感，樹最後頭也不回地離開，甚至還對自己做出復仇般的事情，他是很生氣的，但氣消了，卻是在無人的家裡感到說不出的寂寥。

想著自己的爸爸媽媽大約是感受到他和樹之間的距離，週末經過父母房間時常常聽見博美在裡面跟說聊視像電話笑得快活，他們卻在自己面前很少提起樹的事情，大我在意，可是卻不想主動去找樹，相對地，樹也從不找自己。

幾載寒暑，他大學也畢業了，然而樹從沒有作為京本家的次子出現在自己的畢業典禮上。

他是有點兒失望，也帶著難受的鬱抑。

「沒特別」大我說得婉轉，JESSE意識到答案後也沒有再追問下去，他們幾人在高中畢業後算是各散東西，高地和北斗分別去了另外兩所名牌大學，就只有JESSE跟自己唸同一所大學同一個學系，要不是這四年有JESSE在自己身邊嘮嘮叨叨，大概自己會在沉默中死去吧。  
「……我們來拍個照吧，難得穿上袍子了」看見大我藏著的孤單，JESSE主動提議著，大我點點頭，站在JESSE旁邊背向著教學樓，JESSE親切地搭上大我的肩，兩個人頭貼頭地露齒而笑，「對了，等會兒北斗和高地說要一起吃飯，你也來吧！」  
「可以嗎？好啊」

至少不至於在畢業日獨自回家，大我笑得更開懷了，JESSE笑了笑，指了指家人那邊表示要先回去，大我頷首，目送JESSE小步跑著回到他家人的身邊。

其實JESSE人還不錯，除了看不順眼樹以外，他對自己還算是相當照顧，也有義氣。

大我這樣想著，坐在一旁等待著JESSE跟家人和其他同學拍照，不自覺抬起了頭，望向萬里無雲的澄藍。

原來，你從來就不是我的。

※

「誒JESSE先生太狡猾了～～～」紙醉金迷的世界，穿著整套西裝長腿盡現的JESSE看上去比起真實年紀還要成熟，私人的高級俱樂部裡面漂亮的女生主動貼了上去，嬌嗔著。  
「哈哈，是這樣嗎？」JESSE喝得滿臉通紅，半醉的摟著那個主動的女生，「對了，大我你明天不是要相親麼？」大我沒有讓女生們坐在自己身邊，女生們看著沒趣，都圍繞著JESSE轉。  
「誒，居然還得相親？可是京本家的主席哎～～～」高地坐在旁邊，聽見了吃驚一問。  
「啊……」大我說得含糊，「嗯，就去見一見」

大學畢業後待在自己公司工作，大我以為自己的路，就跟所有大家族的少爺們一樣，慢慢學習著，然後在適當的時期接手家族業務，過完完美而令人羨慕的一生。

可沒到幾年，政樹因為工作壓力過大而倒下來，被醫生警告過勞的身體無法再承受那麼大的工作量後，政樹毅然將所有公司的業務交托給大我，讓大我成為年輕的主席，單身既有錢的少爺，餘下的自然是一個又一個接踵而來的相親項目。

「是為了東京灣的項目？」JESSE雖然醉意正濃，卻還是一下子變得銳利起來。  
「……」大我沒有回答，發展東京灣的投地項目需要動用不少資源，京本家手頭上正在發展的房地產項目不少，能使用的資金無法讓大我安心，要是能讓早見家答應投資進來，對於彼此的家族生意都有莫大的裨益。

畢竟，少爺可以任性，可是往往也無法選擇。

「抱歉，我來晚了——」北斗推開包廂的門，看見JESSE左擁右抱的時候怔了怔，可很快又裝作沒事的走了進去，「這麼快已經開始要醉了嗎？」

沒好氣地望向JESSE滿臉通紅，北斗勾起苦澀的嘴角，然後坐在大我旁邊。

「加班了嗎？」大我替北斗倒了杯紅酒，北斗點點頭，啜飲起來。  
「明天有新的宣傳品要推出，剛剛在做最後的資料確認」  
「連這種事也是你做嗎？」大我也喝了一口紅酒，歪頭問道。  
「嗯……其實家族生意方面主要也是哥哥接手，所以我每個部門都需要了解一下，將來才可以幫助哥哥……」北斗脫下了外套，扯開領帶，「不像你，這麼年輕便接管了整個家族的生意」

大我聽見了北斗的話，卻只是不是味兒。

身不由主，半點不由人，年輕的他，似乎禁不起這種壓力。

「對了，你接管了生意，那麼那傢伙呢？還是沒回來？」突然想起什麼，北斗問道。  
「哦……樹……還在英國吧，爸之前有提過他跟慎太郎在英國有做點生意，想在那邊發展一下……」大我支吾著不確定，北斗聽出了尷尬。  
「難道你們……這麼多年來都沒有聯絡？！」吃驚地刺中要害，大我沉默起來。

又喝了一口紅酒，常溫卻炙熱地燒過喉嚨，淌過舌尖的都是澀苦，是上好的紅酒，卻讓大我在此刻飲之無味。

「……嗯，但不是很好嗎？他不回來日本，自然你也不用怕他會跟你搶京本家的財產了」這麼多年來一直聽JESSE跟大我說要小心樹，自然北斗也以為樹一心想要爭奪京本家的財產，北斗想說點安慰的話，沒想到只是更加地敲碎了大我的心。

「……我……從來就沒害怕過他來搶」因為他不會，我知道。

然而，樹走得絕情卻是自己意料之外的。

整整十年，他半步也沒有踏進過日本，父母是經常飛到英國探望他沒錯，間中邀請大我一起到英國，大我卻又不願意屈服地總是找點事情推卻。

十年以來，不曾聯絡，樹卻總是在大我心裡佔了很大的位置，就像一個再也得不到的失去，反而加深了對它的幻想。

「北斗，你就只顧著跟大我說話——」JESSE倏地跑了過來，靠在北斗身邊借著酒勁撒嬌，大我看見北斗的臉一下子刷紅，北斗不自然地拍了拍JESSE的頭，坐直了身子讓JESSE靠得更舒服。

包廂的門再度被打開，俱樂部注意到北斗的加入，又讓女生過來，可是那女生不曉得是不是看見北斗旁邊坐著了JESSE，只是徑自走向大我的旁邊。

「失禮了」禮貌地向大我點點頭，大我對於像少爺一樣在俱樂部玩樂一向沒什麼興趣，通常也只是回應JESSE的要求，他微微點頭，「京本先生，久聞您的事情了，很高興終於在這裡看見您」

女生穿著高級的晚禮服，姣好的身材的確能讓少爺們迷得瘋狂，可大我的心思根本不在上面，聽見奉承的讚美，大我也只是點頭，再啜飲著紅酒。

北斗被JESSE拉到別處坐了，在高地的起哄下，似乎JESSE正強迫著北斗把頂好的紅酒猛灌一杯又一杯，旁邊的女生們高興地拍著手歡呼；反觀大我這邊就他一個人，那個派來的女生似乎也不算是多話，於是兩個人默默無言地坐著，女生注視著大我將紅酒一口接一口燒進喉嚨裡。

「京本先生，很不習慣這種地方嗎？」女生試探地問道，大我聽見了問題，一愣，然後搖搖頭。

沒有特別往下回答，女生留意到大我的杯子空掉了，於是主動為他再添一杯。

紅酒雖好，酒勁也不少，幾杯下肚，大我感到身體燥熱，便解開了襯恤，拉下了領帶，露出頸中閃銀。

女生貼近自己，眼內帶著勾引的目光，低胸的晚裝上乳溝約隱約現，大我沒有過多的反應，只是讓那女生把手勾上自己的脖子，感受到彼此的呼息。

「晚了自我介紹，我是早見雅子」

楞住。

「早見……雅子？！」不就是明天相親的對象？！

大我再定晴上下掃視著早見性感的衣服，簡直不敢相信同樣大家族裡的千金小姐，居然在這種私人俱樂部裡打工。

「……好厲害的興趣呢」慨嘆千金小姐們的世界也是他所無法理解，早見卻只是將自己勾得更緊，彷彿早已盯上的獵物。  
「東京灣的項目……你們京本家不是志在必得的嗎－－」

湊近的嘴唇讓大我心生厭惡，但礙於是早見家的千金，再加上商業利益，大我不好意思推開。

「……既然你也明白，那麼事情就好辦了」大我淡淡地說，早見挑逗似地以指尖掃過大我的臉頰，耳窩，髮鬢－－

然後挑起了那抹閃銀。

「別碰！」

宛如被觸碰到無法退讓的事情，大我過激的反應讓早見僵住，帶著不服的神情把手放下的同時也從大我身上退開。

「看來是很重要的東西呢，是我失禮了」早見扯出虛偽的笑容，目光冷峻。  
「……抱歉」

在守護著一個不可能的回憶那一刻，大我也親手粉碎了他作為少爺的責任。

匆忙離開俱樂部，大我甚至沒有跟醉倒的JESSE說點什麼，看著JESSE趴在北斗的腿上打著呼，北斗髮絲下是溺愛的眼神輕輕撫著JESSE的臉，高地在旁邊仍然是興高采烈地跟女生們玩樂，大我只是簡單一句『我先走了』便逃之夭夭。

下了車便跑回家，大我卻是直接打開了樹的睡房房門，十年如一日的房間裡凝滯著不變的空氣，大我走近屬於樹的那張大床，上面彷彿仍殘留著十年前的記憶，樹的氣息還在上面似地向大我發出撲朔的邀請。

是酒意正濃嗎？

甚至可以聽見樹的聲音。

低沉的、溫柔的、帶委屈的、向自己求饒的……

＂大我＂

坐在床上，大我閉上眼睛，腦內倒映著樹的殘像。

＂把它銜好了＂

將那枚銀幣勾進舌中，大我拉下西褲的褲鍊，把手探進去。

＂大我＂

按摩著情慾，熟稔地摩擦著自己敏感的地方，大我把頭往後仰，耳窩裡旋轉裡不存在的聲音，回憶總是會被美化，十年以來沒有交接點，大我明知道自己只是緊抓著不再出現的人。

他明知道彼此傷痕累累，可回憶卻將一幕幕變得更為美好，彷如樹上果實，甘甜可口。

＂放過我＂

分身挺立，沁著愛液，大我加快了手中套弄的速度，隨著動作的猛烈，恍如就能聽見更多樹的聲音。

＂為什麼你總是這樣？＂

攻擊著自己的敏感處，銜著銀幣的嘴裡吐漏著嬌喘般的呼息，低吟著快感。

＂我不是你的玩具，京本大我＂－－

傾瀉出來的溫熱覆滿了手，大我張望了一下，樹的睡房自然沒有在擺放著面紙之類的日常用品，只好掏出手帕抹了抹清理，夢醒了，所以感受到沒有開暖氣的睡房格外地冰冷。

穿好衣服，大我緩慢地信步離開樹的房間。

你不在了。

那麼人生也只是索然。


	7. Chapter 7

７

「社長，早見家那邊說相親還是需要時間考慮一下，今天暫時擱置」坐在高級餐廳的私人房間內，相親的時間早已過去，助手多番聯絡，才得到最後的通知。

大我輕聲嘆了口氣，昨晚推開早見雅子一刻，自己應該就要猜到。

「那麼沒必要再待在這裡了，回家吧」站了起來，助手馬上接應著，大我離開了私人房間，在餐廳的入口處等待著侍應將大衣遞上，大我苦惱著沒有早見家，東京灣的項目該如何辦。

「大我？」熟悉的聲音在背後咯咯響起，大我回頭一看，是JESSE。  
「JESSE！怎麼在這裡了？」大我吃驚地問道，跟昨晚不一樣的衣服，看起來相當精神翼翼，和昨晚醉倒在北斗上的完全判若兩人。  
「嗯，見個客人，你呢？不是說相親嗎？」看了看旁邊空無一人，JESSE好奇地問道。  
「嗯……吹了」大我說得淡然，臉上卻掛著擔憂。  
「沒有早見家的投資，東京灣的項目岌岌可危吧？」JESSE蹙著眉問道，大我跟著他一起離開了餐廳。  
「只能想辦法找別的資金了……東京灣的項目前期投放了不少資源進去，事到如今也沒辦法退讓了……唉」大我的話語落在嘆息之中，年輕的社長卻承受著無法想像的企業壓力，JESSE看著明明是跟自己同年的大我，明明該是享受著當年輕少爺的時間，大我卻已經在管理整個家族生意。  
「……股份……你不是有一半嗎？」JESSE思忖著，悄悄地說。  
「嗯？啊……爸將公司交給我的時候，股份也平分給我跟樹了……一人一半……怎麼了？」大我想了想，如實說。  
「那麼可以這樣嗎？先將一半的股份當成資產押出去，用那筆錢做短期投資，資金足夠了再將股份都買回來，反正東京灣的項目是必賺，之後買回來應該不成問題」JESSE提出著方法，大我沉吟著，自己有一半公司的股份，這個方法並不是沒有想過，可是押出去也不曉得有沒有合適的投資，之後要是有個萬一買不回來，對京本家來說就是致命的損失，「你不是說小朋友也有一半的股份嗎？既然他在英國不回來，對於京本家來說也算是種保障吧？只要他的一半股份仍在，就不怕京本家出事了」

看見大我的思慮，JESSE安慰著說。

「唔……投資的話，必須是短期內可以賺到大筆金錢而穩賺不賠的項目，而且再說，要找到買家可以暫時提供那一大筆資金做短期投資，然後事後也不介意買回去……銀行的話估算都不夠高，不一定能做到想要的效果……」老實說擔憂的地方都說出來，大我嘟嚷著，一息間，像回家那個符合年紀的大我，該是無憂的少爺。

「你把我們當什麼人了？見死不救嗎？」

JESSE輕輕地說，大我猛地抬頭。

「你……想幫我？」有點兒不可思議，大我相當震驚，現在說的是半個企業的估值，可不是少爺們的小遊戲。  
「我跟爸說聲，應該不是太大的問題，和京本家建立良好關係，對於公司來說也是很大的幫助吧？」JESSE勾著笑意，搭著大我的肩繼續往外走，看見停在外面京本家的車，「投資方面，我最近都在買一種●●●，才一個多月已經翻了一倍，我查過他們的資料，挺可靠的，要不你也試試？」

替大我打開了車門，JESSE從容地將手搭在車上，將大我送了進去。

「●●●？沒聽過呢……」大我猶豫著，正想將手機掏出來查看的時候，JESSE便說。  
「我等會兒發你一下，你考慮好了跟我說」關上車門，大我把車窗搖了下來，「那麼，我改天再找你」

退開想要回去，大我卻叫停了JESSE。

「JESSE……這樣幫我，可以麼？」

雖然從小到大都是好朋友，但出來社會背負著家業的時候也只是對手關係，大我不確定JESSE是否真的可以這樣不帶條件地幫助自己。

「哈哈，在說什麼呢，我們不是好朋友嗎」

JESSE毫不在意大我這種多餘的擔心，只是揮揮手，走向自己的車去。

房車緩緩開走，大我也關上了車窗，沒多久便收到了JESSE的資料，還附了張照片。

「哈」

就是好幾年前，他和JESSE穿著畢業袍，笑得開懷地頭貼頭站在教學樓前的照片，JESSE用某種程式在上面畫了圖案，寫著『FRIENDS』，大我看見了一陣窩心，暖意湧上心頭。

『謝謝你，JESSE』飛快回覆了訊息，然後大我著迷地看著JESSE傳來的資料，彷彿看見了出路。

※

有時候，大我在想著這種生活什麼時候是個頭。

如果可以的話，他希望自己一直都停留在高中的日子裡，每天都跟著JESSE胡混，整天欺負樹，無憂無慮。

「JESSE，我看見新聞說●●●宣佈破產，你有收到消息麼？」一覺醒來，世界都變了。

舖天蓋地關於●●●破產的消息，大我馬上想起自己押下去的公司股份，不斷讓助手打電話跟各方聯絡，整個世界亂成一團，電話聲此起彼落。

「嗯，我看見了，我這邊也在交涉著，你先別擔心，我再聯繫一下」JESSE從電話裡傳來焦急的聲音，可他仍然想安撫一下大我，無力的少爺們，大我在這刻，才覺得原來自己，仍然是個少爺。

天真的自己，鑄下大錯。

「大我！！！你都幹了什麼蠢事？！」政樹猝不及防打開房門，咆哮一聲，大我顫抖著慌亂。  
「爸、爸爸——」  
「我都聽說了，嗄哈？將自己的股份押了出去買●●●？我問你，現在你打算怎麼處理？？」

深呼吸，思考，京本大我，去思考——

然而腦袋只是空白一遍。

「現在公司沒了你一半的股份，整個京本家都要被其他人接管，你打算如何將那些股份都買回來？嗄哈？！」

樹……

「樹……」混亂之中，想起了公司另外一半股份的持有人，大我默唸著他的名字，可是明知道還是沒用的，沒有錢將股份買回來，之後公司的所有決策都必須被外人參與，就等於瓦解了京本家的絕對控制權。

為什麼當初會昏了頭覺得這個是個好主意？

就算是JESSE，也不算是京本家的人啊——

咯嚓。

「你……！！」政樹突然止住了往下說，他扭頭望向門外，大我也順勢望過去——

一個意料之外的人。

樹。

跟記憶中，相差了十年的樹。

「爸，我將公司裡備用地發展用地都賣了，要是也能這家房子賣掉，流動資金應該可以買回所有押出去的股份」成熟地透著王者姿態的樹，穿著西裝的樣子讓人訝異，他甫進來，眼尾也沒捎一下仍處於倉皇失措中的大我，只是直接步向政樹，冷靜地報告著。  
「J&S的備用地？慎太郎沒意見嗎？」政樹眉頭一緊，問道。  
「慎太郎說我們先處理好家裡的事再說」

大我站在靠近門外的位置，政樹和樹討論的聲音彷似相隔很遠的地方傳過來，半點兒也插不上嘴，毫無讓大我站進去的餘地。

終究只是個少爺。

幼稚、天真、自以為是的少爺。

「輕井澤那邊還有幾棟別墅，可以搬去住……我跟大我留在東京處理所有事情吧，靠近點比較好——」

大我。

聽見自己的名字，大我驀地抬頭，想跟樹對上視線，可是樹全然沒有打算將視線落在自己身上。

「那麼，先這樣處理吧，我再去聯絡一下……」政樹一臉懊惱，頭也不回離開房門，砰地關上房門。

大我想追出去，卻又因為過於內疚，想不出什麼說話來，站在原地，遲疑不決，望向那道重重地關上的門，仍然處於昏暗的房間裡僅透著一盞燈的閃亮，有誰步近自己，然後冷不防從後抱住了自己。

倒抽一口氣，然後心臟不住地跳動。

撲通撲通——

「好久不見，KYOMO」

撲通、撲通——

大我一時之間回答不上來，樹猛然將自己推倒在書桌上，扯開了自己的領口。

「居然捅出這麼大的婁子，你可真的是少爺呢……」譏諷的說話聲難聽得很，可每字都無法讓大我反駁，樹說的沒錯，他接管了京本家，卻因為自己的不成熟差點兒將京本家落在外人手上，要不是樹回來幫忙，他根本沒有能力去處理。  
「樹……」

十年未見，樹長得比從前更加帥氣，可稜角裡都帶著從前的影子，眉彎銳利，透著自己未所見的氣場，自己這十年來因為無謂的自尊心，從來沒有去了解樹和慎太郎到底在做什麼生意，從剛剛的聽起來，似乎比起自己管理家族生意都要成功。

一顰一笑，都在提醒著大我，他不再是記憶中的樹了。

俯下身來，忽地封住了大我的嘴唇，再狠狠地咬上去，拉扯出一片朱唇，直至聽見大我的哽咽，才放了口，接著把頭埋在大我的脖子間，用力地咬出牙印，再以舌尖勾起了大我的項鍊，一直順著那枚銀幣，這才慢慢放口，舌尖繞著銀絲。

「……嗚！」疼痛是久違的，卻讓大我心跳不已，大我想反抗，卻被樹緊緊抓住了手腕。

「明天起你必須搬到我在東京的住處，沒有我的准許，不能外出」

命令式的吩咐，驚醒了大我的錯愕，樹放開了他，欲離開房間，大我卻不甘心地追了上去。

「你這是什麼意思？禁錮我？憑什麼？？」質問著，樹卻只是一手把大我推在牆上。  
「憑，你所有在京本家的股份，都是我的」

無言以對。

＂媽媽是我的，京本家是我的，你也是我的＂  
＂過去、現在、或是未來，全都不屬於你的＂

……

＂你只是我們撿回來，幸運又平凡的人＂

曾經，他以為樹也是他的。

但不知不覺間，他發現原來這並非事實。

他也以為京本家是他的。

「反正你早就想這樣做了，對不？」咬牙切齒，大我羞怒地問道；樹聽見了一怔，然後完美地在臉上畫上笑容，深不可測。

但不知不覺間，他發現原來這也並非事實。

「父母是我的，京本家是我的，你也是我的。過去、現在、或是未來，全都不屬於你的，所以，你根本沒有選擇的權利」輕描淡寫地說著熟悉的說話，角色互換，大我徹底失去了作為少爺的自尊。

溘然以手覆上大我的下身，大我想推開樹，樹卻沒有更多的行動，只是翻摸幾下，從褲袋裡順走了大我的手機。

「喂！！！」

打開鎖屏，上面就是之前JESSE給大我傳過去那張畢業照。

樹看見，冷笑一下，然後用力地將手機摔在牆上，跌得粉碎。

「你……！」氣得說不出話來，樹卻沒有更多的交代，只是打開了房門，走了出去。

冷風拂滿房間，吹醒了大我曾經存在過經美化了的回憶。

夢終歸該醒，記憶中的樹，也許不曾存在。


	8. Chapter 8

８

樹關上房門，這才發現慎太郎站在門外，一臉猶豫要不要進去的樣子。

「慎太郎？怎麼站在外面了？」不曉得他到底聽見了多少，或許全都聽進去了，所以慎太郎才更加尷尬。  
「啊……備用地的資料想拿給你確定一下，沒問題我找助手送出去了，」將文件遞給樹，慎太郎又忍不住添了一句，「兄弟吵架？」

本來跟著慎太郎正走往自己房間的樹頓然停下腳步，錯愕地望向慎太郎，又似乎想起了什麼，只是苦澀一笑。

「都這麼大了還吵什麼架」

十年了。

起初樹的確是滿懷雄心壯志地要離開日本、脫離開被大我控制的生活，才毅然跟著慎太郎到英國留學。沒錯，十年過去，J&S發展得十分好，甚至可以回頭在京本家遇上財務危機時伸出援手，英國的生活根本讓他不用回來也可以，但樹內心總是像缺了一角，剛剛看見大我才知道，那一角，到底缺在哪裡。

他沒有跟大我聯絡，因為不曉得該說什麼，但他沒想到，大我也從來沒有找他。

畢業時站在草地上，父母笑著給自己遞上祝福，助手們在旁邊替他們拍著幸福的家庭照，然而自己只是在張望一抹不存在的身影。

於是嘲笑自己。

「對了，慎太郎，備用地的那件事，我很抱歉」想起來自己也應該要給慎太郎道個歉，公司是兩個人的，可是就為了要幫助京本家，將公司的備用地都套現了。  
「啊啊，沒關係，沒了就再買吧，也不急」慎太郎笑著搖頭，「你們今天內就搬走？」  
「嗯，我先從J&S盡量拿流動資金買回KYOMO的股份，這裡越早套現越好，我跟他們說了，爸和媽搬到輕井澤的別墅，我跟KYOMO留在東京」樹說著，從書桌上墊著在文件上簽了個名字，再遞回給慎太郎。  
「那麼我先讓助手們去打點一下」慎太郎說罷，便扭頭離開了京本家。

從下飛機起便跟著慎太郎風風火火來到京本家救亡，樹這刻才感受到平靜，待在自己房間裡的感覺熟悉又陌生，這間房間的一切跟十年前自己離開的那天一模一樣，似乎傭人們還是有好好地替自己打掃著，一塵不染裡就只帶著褪色的凝視，指尖輕撫著書桌、放滿退流行漫畫的書櫃、牆上貼著邊緣發黃並蹺起來的海報，還有，無數次被大我欺負的大床……

輕輕撩動著自己頸中的項鍊，拉扯出那枚扭曲的銀幣在手裡把玩著，樹再度取笑自己。

我應該是要痛恨大我的。

※

「等等，我還得要跟你睡在同一間房間？！」無法反抗地跟著樹搬到東京的別處，樹名下的洋房對比起京本家實在小太多，難怪樹讓父母都搬到輕井澤的別墅去，洋房雖然還是獨立的一棟，新派的洋房有的沒有亂添一堆不怎麼實用的空間，過大的露台、佔掉位置的窗櫺、有點兒意義不明的旋轉樓梯和閣樓……

大我一直忍耐著不說出來，實在跟京本家的舒適相差太遠，但他自知是自己犯錯，才不得不連京本家的家宅也必須賣掉，有種寄人籬下的感覺，大我沒有太多的不滿，就只是當樹打開睡房的門，大我看見裡面早已擺放許多一眼便看得出屬於樹的東西，跟那張明顯足夠兩個人睡的床第後，還是訝異地反問出來。

「算上傭人們，你覺得這裡還餘下多少間房間？」樹白了一眼，「還是你想我將所有傭人都解僱掉，由你親自服侍我的起居飲食？」

譏諷、嘲弄，刺耳卻讓大我不能反駁，完全沒有掙扎的餘地，大我只得順從地走進去，樹到底還是了解大我始終是少爺，京本家的東西大部份都讓助手們先放到這裡去了，大我手上就提著自己的包。

放下自己的包，大我挨靠著書桌的邊緣，直勾勾地盯著樹看。

「好吧，我進來了，你鎖好門便可以離開了，別忘了定時給我扔點吃的，不然我餓死了你大概也很麻煩」雙手抱在懷裡，大我就沒將樹好臉色過，半是生氣自己的愚蠢，半是更生氣樹的成功。

看著這樣的大我卻倏地無名火起，樹沉著臉走近大我，大我意識到某種不對勁，想要逃避卻是躲不開了，樹這便壓了上來，湊近著大我的耳邊，鼻息讓大我感到敏感又酥麻，發癢的難受，大我一直推開樹卻不成功，樹低聲一笑，吐出的呼息落在耳窩上又是一陣顫抖。

「你就這麼想我跟你密室培慾嗎」

樹的聲線聽上去比十年前的青澀都要低沉，近距離得甚至可以感受到發聲時喉核的震動，發熱著的身軀讓大我不知所措，一幕一幕在腦海中盡是下流與越界之事，大我別開臉，不想讓樹同樣感受到自己往上飊的體溫。

「是你自己說要禁錮我」大我回答，樹笑了笑，沒有往下說，卻只是更加貼近大我的耳朵，伸出舌頭，往耳骨處從下面上舔了一下，「喂！！！」

久違的親密讓大我沒能馬上反應過來，只是那種濕潤感提醒著大我的身體，深處的渴望與自命不凡的驕傲，熱氣湧上心頭，撲通撲通跳個不停的期待和理智。

樹無視著大我亂動的身體，只是抓緊他的雙手壓在桌上，狠狠地咬住了大我的耳朵，大我沒法亂動，只得閉上眼忍受樹恣意對自己作出的報復。舌尖輕輕從耳垂處一直往上舔，至耳骨處再咬著，齒尖銳利帶著輕微的疼痛卻更多的情動，一下一下又舔回耳垂，樹將大我的耳垂完全含在嘴裡，讓舌頭繼續在上面打著轉，溫熱的呼息挑逗著大我，大我受不了，連呼吸也變得明顯起來。

下身感覺到被樹壓動，彼此清楚知道對方的反應，樹磨動起來，大我從嘴裡掉出嗚咽。

太丟臉了。

「樹……不要」無力地說著拒絕，樹果真停下了所有進攻的動作，甚至讓大我愕然。

稍微放開大我，樹讓大我站直身子，然後直視著大我，視線幾乎可以看穿眼底內的所有祕密。

「知道為什麼我要這樣對你嗎？」呢喃問道，大我是知道的，卻不願回答，那麼就可以不用面對。

「是你欠我的，少爺」

冷澀耳邊處帶著苦絲，大我絕望地低下了頭，可是樹卻退開了。

「晚上有記者會做交代，我到時讓傭人們進來給你準備一下」像是盡情玩弄完大我過後，甚而明知道自己成功挑起了大我的反應後，卻無情地退開。

樹說著實在的吩咐，便離開房間，並沒有預想中的上鎖，大我倒是感忿為什麼樹就覺得他不會逃走，不過想了想，父母住在樹名下的住宅，京本家也是多虧有樹在才不至於失去控制權，自己根本就沒有反抗的資格。

大我望向這所今後跟樹共同生活不曉得多久的房間，重重地嘆了口氣。

連窗外的飛鳥都比自己自由。

※

『今後我會跟哥一起管理京本企業，希望可以作更多的嘗試，讓京本企業不斷進步……』

穿著頂好的西裝，樹和大我無言地坐在後座上，各佔一邊的車窗，望向窗外飛逝夜景，閃爍著散落的繁華，傾聽著電台新聞提到他們京本家記者會的節錄，大我坐著興味索然，望著窗外發呆，倒是樹聽見了電台新聞，馬上用手機聯絡著公司的公關部討論著後續的聲明發佈等工作。

回到睡房，大我習慣性想關上門，卻發現門外是滑著手機的樹，二人對視起來不習慣地怔一怔，大我才想起樹是跟自己同房間了，於是又退讓開來，從衣櫃找了換洗的衣服，走向浴室。

他們之間說話不多，大我也猜不到樹到底在想什麼，對自己仍然是痛恨嗎？不，是相當憎恨自己吧？不然的話，下午也不會對自己說那種話、做那種事。

洗刷著自己的身體，在思考著之後的日子應該怎樣跟樹相處的時候，樹卻赤裸著走了進來，拉開了簾門。

「……？？？我正在洗！！樹！！」大我想要找些什麼遮蔽自己的身體，樹卻只是揚了揚嘴角，將大我推在牆上壓住。

「不是似曾相識麼？KYOMO」

抹了一把沐浴露，擦在大我的身上，帶溫度的掌心跟冰涼的沐浴露形成強烈的對比，灸燒著大我的身體，大我想要躲開，卻只是屈服在樹的強硬之下；樹將大我困住在自己身體與牆壁之間的狹小空間內，讓他動彈不得，一心一意地塗抹著沐浴露，手臂、鎖骨、胸口、腹部、下腹－－

遊走的手帶著黏稠感，流水聲不斷，樹安靜地盯著大我的身體看，大我扭動著不安，樹便懲罰似地在大我胸前兩點前停留著挑逗，更帶惡意地按壓著敏感，讓大我叫出聲。

「嗚……你！」反駁的說話沒能說出來，大我又被樹猛地握住了重要的部位，微微挺立起來的慾望敗於樹的套弄之下，沐浴露的質感像某種潤滑劑，加劇了情動的感覺，體內一陣熾熱冒上來，彼此呼吸變重著，大我不願服輸，卻又抗拒不到樹掌握自己身體的敏感處。

樹的下身也貼近上來，樹抓起大我的手，放到自己的分身上，示意大我也必須幫助自己；大我猶疑著，樹將主動拉著自己的手在抬頭的慾望上動了幾下，大我不情不願地握著，也開始了套弄。

指尖輕刮根部，莖上沾滿的不曉得是愛液還是沐浴露，透明的稠密格外羞赧，大我上下地動著手，自己的卻被樹握在手裡攻擊著，幾乎無法站穩，於是自然而然地靠前，倒在樹的肩上。

這才終究看見了樹脖子上掛著的一抹銀幣。

「……你……」還戴著？

樹注意到大我視線落在何方，低低頭看著自己的項鍊，掉下笑容。

倏地將大我轉過身去，微微推下大我的腰部，讓他將股間更加曝露出來，樹將自身變得巨大的慾望埋在大我的股間，打開了大我的雙腿讓動作變得更為輕鬆，然後輕輕開始律動起來。

「你自己替自己做吧」又捉住了大我的手，放在他自己的分身上，讓大我自己替自己慰藉。  
「你……！！」氣得說不下去，樹此刻在自己身後順著愛液的律動讓自己感到力不從心，前方的慾望一直處於想要爆發的邊緣，無計可施，只能放下面子在樹的面前套弄著自己的分身。

幾下試探的將頂端放進去，大我有點兒緊張，想拒絕卻明知道大家都已經如箭在弦，根本容不下遲半秒的等待；樹的碩大上混雜著彼此的愛蜜和沐浴露的順滑，輕輕用力一推，進了一點又退了出來；再度頂上去，多進了一點，然後又退開。

「……所以你到底要不要進去！！」前方幾乎爆發，後方被樹弄得心癢，這次潤滑充足，倒是終於讓大我感受到那種要進不進的麻痺跟缺失的快感。

大我一吼，樹在後方笑了出來。

「少爺受不住了嗎？」

嘲弄的語氣，大我對於自己向樹的求饒感到後悔而羞愧，可身體上的反應卻讓自己失控。

「……你既然憎恨我，為什麼還要跟我做這種事？」安靜之中，就只聽見了流水聲和彼此過重的呼吸聲。

樹沒有馬上回答，只是再在大我的後方探了幾下，才用力地一頂到底。

「……嗚！！！」果然還是受不了，這些年來沒有再做過這種事，感覺又像回到了破處的那天，即使有了充份的潤滑還是感覺不夠，貫穿著撕裂的感覺，大我簡直覺得自己再度落紅，痛楚充滿全身，讓大我連腳趾也因為疼痛而弓起來，整個身子捲縮起來，趴在牆上努力調整著呼吸。

樹重新捉住自己的手，放在自己的分身上，讓自己不要停下套弄。

「就是痛恨你，才要報復你」

殘酷的說話，同時樹開始了不留情的衝刺，發瘋地抽插著一下一下頂到底的用盡全力，無視著大我在前面哭腔似地叫痛，錯雜著快感與痛感讓大我迷失，瞇著的眼睛裡只能聽見不斷的水聲、樹的喘息聲、跟肉體撞擊的聲音。

一再挺進，樹的腰間只是越動越快，隨著快感上揚，大我幾次忍不住停下了前方的套弄，又再重新開始。

套弄著的手已經漸漸沾上了白濁，絕對的愉悅讓頂端不斷滲出興奮，身後樹的猛烈抽動讓自己無法穩住身體，只得靠著樹扶好自己的腰旁，才不至於在高峰後倒下來，最後幾下激動的瘋狂抽插，大我感受到甬道一陣溫暖，才知道樹都射進自己裡面。

退開來，大我雙腿發軟，樹扶了扶，讓他靠在牆上休息喘氣。

無言地喘噓噓，待樹感覺自己體力慢慢回復，便快速洗了個澡再離開了浴室，甚至不帶半句多餘的說話。

等到大我終於洗好澡，從浴室走出來的時候，臉上都是通紅著浴室的高溫，腦袋發脹幾乎不能思考，樹早已換好睡衣坐在床上的一邊，滑著手機，沉思的表情上看應該還在處理著公事。

大我有點兒困難地跨上另一邊的床，沒有手機，只是坐著發呆，休息了一陣子，又看了看書櫃，發現裡面居然有整套自己喜愛的柯南漫畫，又忍不住艱難地走下床，跑到書櫃裡挑選著要看哪一個故事。

回到床上，正想津津有味地翻開漫畫，卻發現樹的視線早已停留在自己身上。

「幹嘛？看個漫畫不行嗎？」挑釁似地問道，大我眉間都是反抗。  
「……當個少爺真好呢，什麼事都不用管，捅婁子也有人幫忙處理，自己看個漫畫就好」

諷刺著，大我怒目相向，將漫畫摔在樹身上。

「你要是討厭我，大可以不跟我一起住，我也沒求你」樹忍受了摔過的漫畫，只是冷笑一下。  
「但我偏要每天看見你，作弄你，讓你難受，這才算是報復」

關上了燈，樹平躺下來，拉好被子設定好第二天起床的鬧鐘。

只餘下大我一個在黑暗中坐著發怔。

回憶總是會被美化的，十年來，他記憶中的樹，沒有一個符合現實。

樹，相當地痛恨著自己。

然而沒有比這更令自己心裡發痛的事情了。


	9. Chapter 9

９

在不算大的洋房裡被關了快一個星期，大我總是百無奈賴且無所事事，傭人不算多，大我嘗試過用從前親近的關係讓傭人們給他出門走走，可是也不知道樹到底用了什麼詭計，根本沒有傭人願意冒這個險，他們都只是跟大我說還是待在家裡好。

見過幾次慎太郎過來蹭飯，看來他們在英國那麼多年真的變得相當親近，很多時都在說只有他們才懂的說話，無聲爆笑之後大我總是不明所以地看著他們，樹沒有多放時間在自己身上，要不是很早便到公司上班，要不就是很晚才回來，等到洗好澡上床的時候，大我幾乎都快睡著了。

「大我！」等到週末，樹當天才通知大我晚上有一個日本企業的聚會，讓大我準備一下，大我心生不忿，既然有聚會幹嘛不早說，但還是乖乖地選好西裝簡單打扮一下跟著樹登上了房車。

到了會場，大我突然覺得這個世界已經跟自己距離很遠，才是快一個星期在家中遊手好閒，變成真正的無憂少爺連這種應酬場合也開始感到不適應，樹反而在這種地方大顯身手，甫進聚餐的地點已經滿場飛地跟不同的業界人士打招呼、聊天，將大我冷落著，大我從侍應手上拿了杯香檳，小口地啜飲著卻完全沒心思，樹把自己帶來，卻又不理會自己，看著樹在這種地方表現如魚得水，更是說不出的難受。

「JESSE！北斗！」聽見誰叫著自己的名字，大我回頭一看，發現是熟悉的身影，大我一下子變得開朗起來，他揮揮手，JESSE等人向自己走近。  
「大我，●●●的事情我真的非常非常抱歉……我自己也沒想到他們——」JESSE馬上道著歉，大我愣了愣，然後苦笑地搖搖頭。  
「是我自己沒想清楚後果，不過現在公司的事情也總算安定下來，沒關係」大我說著，JESSE看起來鬆一口氣。  
「我以為你生氣生到故意不接我電話，我一直在找你」JESSE笑著說，開始變得輕鬆起來。  
「啊……我手機壞掉了，還沒時間去買新的」其實是被樹摔壞了，而且被禁足在家裡，樹似乎也沒打算給自己換新的手機，大概是害怕自己會聯絡JESSE他們求救吧？

「KYOMO」

樹將手搭在大我的肩去，眾人顯得相當錯愕，似乎忘記了已經正式回到京本企業工作的樹也會出現在這裡，又或是，大家早已將他的事情忘記。

「……樹」不習慣在這種場合下樹對自己的親近，說起來，好像從中學起，大我和樹就不曾親近過。

JESSE一下子怒目相向，目光冷峻如昨日一樣，大我想起了JESSE很不喜歡樹，自然對於成功的樹看不順眼。

「哦哦，你們家的小朋友，真厲害呢，我都在新聞上看見了」樹聽見嘲諷的說話，放在大我肩上的手加重了力度，大我蹙蹙眉，被JESSE收在眼底。  
「JESSE，好久不見」

伸出手邀請JESSE邀上去，非常傳統的商業交往，JESSE沒有低頭，從高處斜視著樹伸出來的手，再看了看樹，又將目光停留在搭在大我肩上的手裡。

「十年沒見，果然人是會改變呢」將手回握上去，便馬上又放開，JESSE輕笑一下，「變得像個少爺了」

火藥味濃，從前樹總是被JESSE欺負得無法反抗，但如今樹在各方面都成功了，自然可以抬頭面對。

「JESSE，商會主席來了，我們是不是應該去打聲招呼……」看見JESSE不斷將視線在樹和大我身上來回逡巡，北斗注意到大人物的到場，主動提醒，在這種場合，引發更多的衝突實在不夠聰明。

JESSE睨了睨北斗，北斗立即別開臉去，沒有對上JESSE的眼神，JESSE也沒有過多的堅持，只是跟著北斗離開。

「KYOMO，早見家的人到了，你要跟我過去打招呼」看見JESSE走遠了，樹也就放下了搭著大我的手，一下子失掉肩上的溫熱讓大我心裡也彷彿有些什麼跌落，大我眨眨眼睛，只得跟上樹往前面邁著的腳步。  
「早見家的人……還願意跟我們京本家來往麼？」輕聲問道，樹一臉陰沉。  
「要不是你連相親都做不好，我們現在也不需要低聲下氣」

說狠話，一下子讓大我閉上嘴。

「……為您添麻煩了真的很抱歉呢」大我不服氣地說，樹沒好氣地看了看大我，決定不作任何回應，只是筆直地走向早見家的人。

「早見先生，我是京本家的次子樹，之前哥哥的事情受您們照顧了」客氣且成熟，是大我所不了解的樹，寂寞感湧上心頭，可是此刻大我還是裝起商業的樣子，向早見家的代表伸出手握過去。  
「早見先生，雅子小姐」看早見點點頭，望向旁邊站著的早見雅子，雅子拋來一臉要笑不笑的冰冷表情，大我硬著頭皮也打了招呼。  
「抱歉呢，大我君，雅子她突然說什麼還是想要自由戀愛」早見表示著歉意，眼神內卻是不屑跟投資失利還差點賠上公司的大我再有任何來往，大我跟樹都看出來了，大我想要退開，卻樹只是更踏前一步。  
「哈哈，就算不相親，可以合作的地方還是很多吧？」

樹把早見拉到一邊，直接了當地聊著有意合作的項目，留下大我獨個兒面對滿身都是祕密的早見雅子，今天雅子穿得高貴，又是跟那天在俱樂部完全不一樣的感覺，雅子滿臉興趣地看著樹，又扭頭看了看完全插不上話的大我。

「都說京本家有兩個孩子，之前一直只看見您，倒是不知道次子也是那麼出色的人呢」雅子揚著笑意，大我皺了皺眉頭，有種反胃的感覺。  
「樹高中之後到英國留學和生活，最近才回來的……」大我說著，雅子的視線就沒從樹身上移開。  
「誒……」

完全不將自己放在眼內的感覺讓一直以來得天獨厚的大我心生妒火，卻又不好對著雅子出手，只得踏著悶氣，走到樹旁邊，樹正跟早見聊項目聊得暢快，早見看見大我突然站到旁邊，便住了口。

「……怎麼了？」樹散發出一副妨礙到自己談業務的氣場，更是讓大我上火。  
「我有點兒不舒服，上個洗手間」大我說著任性，轉身便離開，留下一臉愕然的早見和樹。

走進洗手間，大我往自己的臉上潑著水，涼意在臉上滲透出來，大我深呼吸好幾下，才慢慢冷靜下來。

又在樹面前丟臉了。

明明以前自己獨個兒處理公司業務的事情也不像這樣，從不在公共場合中失控或是顯現任何一絲個人情感，但不曉得為何，自從樹回來了，看見樹總是做得比自己好，都會讓自己的理智線頃刻間斷掉。

明明，樹所做的一切都只是為了京本家。

砰——

「大我少爺，你少失控半秒會死嗎？」樹還是追上來了，不曉得他怎麼跟早見家打圓場，看上去暴跳如雷，大我心知道是自己的不是，沒有反駁。  
「……」  
「我說你啊……」

樹正想長篇大論說大我所沒有的企業社長自覺，驀地聽見洗手間外傳來急促腳步的聲音，京本家的兩個代表躲在洗手間裡被別人碰見他們在吵架也太沒面子，二話不說樹便捉住大我躲進其中一個廁格內。

「？？？」大我不明白為什麼要躲起來，樹只是讓他住口。

「JESSE……不要、在這裡……」某兩個闖進來的人似乎也躲進了距離大我和樹很相近的廁格內，說話聲隱約聽見，大我瞪大了雙眼。

是北斗和JESSE，而且對話的內容還相當曖昧。

「我要，現在就要」傳來長褲拉鍊被扯下的悶聲，大我倒抽一口氣，馬上被樹掩住了嘴。  
「唔……JESSE……」

從來沒聽見北斗用這種語氣說話，嬌嗔著JESSE的名字帶著委曲求全，喘息聲中是二人接吻的聲音，鼻息、呼吸都覆滿了情慾，大我不欲聽見自己兩位好朋友居然躲在洗手間內做著這做種事，他別開臉，可是北斗和JESSE的聲音一直往他耳內鑽去。

「JESSE……不、不要這樣對我——」

張開眼睛，大我對上了樹同樣詫異的眼神，熟悉的句子，同樣在他們之間絮繞過。

「……我……我不是他……」

肉體與肉體之間撞擊的悶聲一下接一下，伴隨著接吻傳來的水聲，北斗在喉中的聲聲哽咽，歡愉中叫著JESSE的名字，低喘在洗手間裡輕地放大，大我和樹生怕貿然出去的話會撞見完事的JESSE和北斗，只得停留忍受那種撩動情緒的魔音。

「嗚……太快……了，JESSE——」衝刺的聲音混雜著北斗的求饒，大我快把下唇咬破，他們是什麼時候開始的？

北斗和JESSE很親近，他知道。

他也見過北斗總是在JESSE面前羞紅了臉。

可是……？

他……？又是誰？

他以為，自己是JESSE是自己最好的朋友。

「……唔！！」似乎迎來了發洩，因為接下來大我和樹聽見廁紙筒混動的聲音，扯斷廁紙的聲音，然後拉下了沖刷的嘩啦。

打開了門，北斗和JESSE洗著手，互相呢喃了什麼，接著離開了洗手間。

大我無力地站著，是樹將自己拉出廁格，才懂得要走幾步離開。

大我不明白為什麼偷聽到北斗和JESSE的祕密會讓自己帶來那麼大的衝擊，那一晚，他在床上聽著樹傳來老樣子有節奏的呼吸聲時，他只知道自己乾瞪著眼完全睡不進去，腦裡反覆都是北斗和JESSE的說話聲。

他翻了個身，似乎終於有個答案。

他視JESSE為最好朋友，二人從小學起在一起，無所不談。

圈子裡一直視JESSE和大我馬首是瞻，高地一直如是，後來北斗轉校來了，也是這樣。

沒想到現在，在京本企業裡失去了控制，失去了自己的家，失去了人身自由，連朋友圈裡的地位——

也失去了。

下意識撫摸著頸中項鍊，大我將頭埋在枕頭內。

到底有什麼，他沒有失去？


	10. Chapter 10

１０

「什麼？你還要我去相親？？！」

往後數天，大我在家裡都顯得心不在焉，說不出哪裡不對勁可是就是幹任何事都提不起精神來，直至有一晚樹提早下班回家一起吃晚飯，被通知明天晚上得出席相親的飯聚，大我這才表現出稍微不一樣的情感。

「你是京本家長子，相親不是你去誰去？」樹說得理所當然，白了一眼彷彿在責難大我是個什麼都不懂的少爺。

明明是你回來之前，整個京本企業都是我手裡管得好端端的。

「……早見雅子分明對你有興趣，我去了也是沒用」老調重彈，樹似乎在那場宴會後跟早見家又重新拉了關係線，不曉得為何，早見家突然又答應了相親的邀請。

想起了雅子對樹拋過去饒有趣味的眼神，大我微微作嘔，蹙著眉表示不滿。

所謂政治婚姻，對少爺們來說可算是見怪不怪，雖然政樹從不要求他們其中一個建立這種不健康的關係，可是在管理京本企業的時候，大我也算是默認了這種方法的確是擴展公司版圖最直接的手段。

只是沒想到，一直待在英國的樹也同意了這種方法，但居然還是迫自己去跟曾經拒絕過自己的早見家再次進行相親，而對象還是同一位充滿祕密、顯然對樹更感興趣的女性。

「人家是長女，我只是領養回來的次子，怎樣想都不合適」樹簡單地說，用餐完畢便站了起來，「總之，你給我準時點帶上你的腦袋和魅力，東京灣項目沒了，可不能連銀座項目也失去掉」

眼尾沒捎一下大我一臉不服氣，樹便回到睡房裡去，當下大我便沒了食慾，所以說到底樹把自己當什麼了？每一步管理公司的棋子嗎？還是完全掌握在手中的復仇對象？

氣得想將頸中緊貼肌膚的項鍊給狠狠地扯下來，可在掌心接觸到那枚銀幣的冰涼感時，又悻悻然放下了手。

＂我不是你的玩具，京本大我＂

那麼，我又是你的玩具嗎？樹。

※

果不其然，雅子對於明明自己等待的是京本家次子樹，卻迎來了失敗的京本家長子大我感到非常地不滿。

「誒，我還以為是京本家的次子呢」甫進入餐廳的私人包廂，雅子便滑落了藏不住的笑意，顯然是精心打扮過的樣子也丟失了韻味，雅子馬上露出真實的面目，把手袋在放桌上，毫不客氣。  
「……倒真的很抱歉呢」

前陣子在俱樂部還對著我百般挑逗，千金小姐也不過如是。

「哈，京本先生可真會說笑，誰都可以看得出現在京本家誰是當家，而你有多久沒有出現在公司裡」雅子語帶諷刺，徹底地刺中大我傷痕纍纍的心坎，大我抿抿嘴唇，決定不跟女性計較，顯現最後一分的紳士風度。  
「樹我是沒辦法讓他過來了，你人都來了，至少吃頓飯吧」直接了當，大我也不想跟雅子這種見風轉舵的女人吃飯，可是馬上回去肯定又被樹取笑自己的無能，反正都是被羞辱，倒不如先吃飽了再說。

雅子冷笑了一下，挑挑眉。

「京本先生可真的心胸廣闊，整家公司被別人搶了也無所謂」緊握拳頭，要忍受，京本大我，忍受。

翻開了餐牌，雅子倒也沒有拒絕晚餐的邀請，她也心知肚明，跟京本家建立良好關係是對早見家的義務，談不成相親，至少也不能撕破臉離去。

「早見小姐才是，白天當千金小姐，傍晚趕相親，晚上還得去俱樂部工作，真是位勤勞的人」

砰地關上了餐牌，雅子惡狠狠地盯緊大我，卻沒有說什麼，只是招招手讓侍應過來替他們點餐。

「看來京本先生也不是浪得虛名的少爺」失去了所有還能威脅自己，簡直勇氣可嘉。  
「哈」大我輕笑了一下，對上了雅子深藏不露的雙眸，「你要的樹，我沒辦法，反正我再也沒什麼可以失去，可是你不一樣，你背後有的是整個早見家」

提醒了雅子她的祕密可不是什麼很光彩的事情，讓她安份點吃完飯便趕快離開不要再無止境地侮辱自己，雅子聽出來了，於是怒目相向。

「果然是當過社長的人，真的令人刮目相看」以為大我倒台了一無所有，沒想到這種少爺才更加可怕，沒有東西可以再失去，反而更不介意拉著自己一起倒下。

一整頓飯他們沒有再交談，彷彿只是兩個拚桌的陌生人，大我連應酬也懶，只是默默地吃著雅子點的菜，好吃的不好吃的都只是食之無味，大我吃飽了只是坐著等待，等待雅子也同樣用餐完畢。

「我使用一下洗手間」雅子用膳的速度果然還是像個傳統的千金小姐，緩慢得可以，等到有點兒不耐煩，也沒有手機打發時間，大我輕嘆一口氣，站了起來找個理由出去。  
「請便」雅子漠不關心，卻在大我離開以後抬了抬頭，盯著緊閉的房門跟除自己以外，空無一人的包廂。

從手袋裡拿了一顆細小的藥丸，壞心眼的隨手扔在大我半滿的紅酒杯裡，藥丸遇上流質馬上嘩啦冒泡，幾秒之間已經分解不見，完全溶掉在紅酒之中。

忍住作弄的笑容，待大我回來，雅子還是優雅地吃著飯，看見雅子差不多了，才將杯中物一飲而盡。

卻沒看見雅子惡作劇完成的滿意笑靨。

本來是以為對象是樹所以準備的，既然樹不來了，那麼也不需要讓你好過。

「那麼，謝謝您今天請客了，項目的事情我讓公司那邊再跟您們聯絡吧」道別的時候雅子感覺又回復到一般千金小姐的交往，禮貌地說著商業上的事情，大我狐疑了一下，又說不出那裡奇怪，於是點點頭，把雅子送上房車後，自己也準備坐車回家。

可是回家的路上卻開始感覺到身體不對勁的。

明明仍屬於清涼的天氣，但身體卻發出燥熱的難耐感，大我吩咐司機一再將車內冷氣調大，不過身體像有種騷動，無法停止的發著熱；感覺自己的臉頰變燙，大我摸了摸，炙著手，於是解開了襯衫的領口鈕，又拉鬆了領帶，用手搧著風，但完全沒有幫助。

回到家裡，樹似乎還沒下班回來，大我馬上衝進浴室打算洗個冷水浴降降溫，扭開了花灑，衝力過大的水柱噴灑到身上讓自己敏感一縮，連慾望也因為水柱刺激而微微抬頭，大我這才覺得身體的不對勁出自何處。

肯定是被下藥了。

雅子不喜歡自己，幾輪針鋒相對，一定是她作弄自己。

不過找到了原因卻也完全無助於現在身體的過激反應，既然冷水放了下來，大我抹著沐浴露想要趕快洗洗然後回床上休息，看看能不能把藥效睡過去，倒是沒想到黏稠的沐浴露才輕地擦過自己的胸前兩點，慾望卻是挺得更加明顯。

「有病……」崩潰地想著，面對身體快要失去控制的怪異感，大我連忙再洗洗冷水，把沐浴露沖走，可是藥效似乎迅速佔據了自己的身體，只是一點水滴，也在自己體內激起情慾的漣漪，分身發脹，通紅得讓人無法直視。

閉上眼睛，辦法似乎早在腦內，可是大我盡力迴避，但似乎也沒有其他法子了。

將手往下探，直至碰到熾熱的慾望，比任何時候都吐著更多的愛液，大我握了上去，開始了套弄的動作，自己到底還是熟悉這個身體的，每一下都磨擦著最敏感的地方，顫抖著輕吐喘息，瞇眼享受，慾望變得更大、發硬著，大我動作更快，直至白濁傾瀉。

「嗄……」喘著氣，本以為一次的發洩便讓自己身體安份下來，可沒想到卻只是挑起了一場沒有完結的煎熬，大我的分身沒有因為高峰後而變得漸軟，反而是更加敏感地挺立依舊，體內的燥熱感將意識湮沒，怎麼辦。

「喂，KYOMO你是在裡面昏倒了嗎，洗好久啊——」門外傳來樹不耐煩的拍門聲，這種情況下最不想看見的人是樹，大我緊張地身子一顫，卻無法抗拒體內飊升溫度的誘惑。

一步一步走向門的方向，不要——

裸著身子，挺立著慾望，無比羞恥的模樣，大我將手覆在門把上，輕輕一扭——

不要。

「你是被甩太傷感了還是……」樹沒好氣地吐糟著，可是在看見大我的樣子後，卻沒有將話說完。

大我甫看見樹，便將樹拉近自己，雙手環抱著樹，將嘴唇湊了上去。

舌尖硬撬開樹的雙唇，掃過樹的貝齒們，模糊地想起了很多年前的畫面，強硬著樹更加地打開嘴巴，然後交纏著濕潤，打圈、追逐——直至快要窒息地將對方吞下去。

「……唔，喂！！」樹將自己推開，臉上是站不住的震驚，藥效之下，大我無計可施，滿目都是情慾的水氣，淚眼汪汪地握住了樹的手。

慢慢地拿起來，將樹的食指挑了出來，拿在手裡，湊上唇瓣。

「救命……樹」

舌尖纏上樹的指頭，在指尖處繞著挑逗，彷彿在吞下某種同類型的熾熱一樣，大我將整根手指含進嘴裡，舌頭一一舔得仔細，又放開；所謂十指痛歸心，指頭跟心臟有著密不可分的關係，酥癢感從指尖傳到心頭，樹看著大我將自己的食指一再落下親吻，虔誠地瞇著享受和放縱，樹一下子將手指抽回來。

大我看著自己手裡失落掉的指尖，抬頭對上了樹的視線。

「……你被下藥了？」大我並不喜歡自己。

這一點從很多年前已經知道了，所以大我才會一直欺負自己，各種方式。

剛回到日本那時的確是很想很想復仇，可是被忙碌的工作佔去大部份時間，自己的腦子裡也只餘下如何才能壯大京本家，對大我也漸漸忘記了本應有的痛恨，倒不如說，他根本沒有時間再理會大我。

卻不曉得為何，每一晚上床之前，看見在旁邊睡得安穩的大我，對於自己來說是唯一感到腳踏實地的短暫時光。

直至眼前這個帶著熱得過份的身體，不自然地衝過來吻上自己的大我，樹卻困惑了。

明明應該是憎恨，可是看見這人明顯被人算計了，卻在心裡——

化成了疼痛。

「……救命，樹」

大我再度重覆了一遍，樹咬了咬下唇，用力地握住了大我的手，將他拉出浴室。

將大我推倒在床上，大我再伸著雙手纏上自己的脖子，將自己拉到大我的跟前，嘴唇湊了上來的同時，樹將手握住了大我那脹大得過份的慾望，想必十分難受。

「……唔——」傳出從未聽過的嬌喘之聲，衝擊著樹的聽覺，樹回應著大我嘴上的主動，舌尖互相交纏在一起，重疊又或是打著圈，濕潤中帶著大我換著呼吸著的低喘聲，一下一下將熱度散發在整間睡房內，變得旖旎。

手裡上下套弄著，攻擊著大我的敏感處，蜜津早已沾滿自己的手，透明裡的黏稠訴說著大我身不由己的難耐，水聲碰撞著大我的分身，每一下都挑逗著二人的情緒；大我吻得激烈，幾乎想將樹整個吃進體內，啃咬著樹的嘴唇，拉扯著，又伸出舌頭舔著，吸吮進去又放開。

「啊哈……」沒幾下的功夫，大我便發洩了出來，他喘著氣，輕輕推開樹，然後改為跪在床上，替站著的樹褪去衣服。

愛撫著樹下身的隆起，受大我的影響，樹的情慾也漸漸挺立，大我上下套弄幾下之後，便俯下身將其吞下；溫熱感讓樹沒能反應過來，他將手搭在大我的頭上，大我舌尖從下而上地舔了幾下，全數吞下然後在頂端打著圈，吸吮著渴求，再盡力吞到喉嚨的最深處，進出的吞吐著情動。

後仰著頭，樹不習慣這麼主動的大我，卻理智告訴自己他是受了藥物的影響，口技在心甘情願下變得驚人，大我似乎也感覺到了，樹的慾望在自己嘴裡變得硬挺起來，於是又放開了嘴，拉了拉樹靠近床邊，稍微打開了自己的雙腿，以跪著的姿態將樹的巨大送進股間，輕力地開始著摩擦，手裡控制著方向，讓愛液因為磨蹭而沾滿整個後方，又不時輕頂著自己的後穴。

「……唔……」低吟著快感，大我半瞇雙眼，樹任由大我帶領著自己，一再摩擦著讓自己受不了，可是卻更享受這種被動的愉悅。

大我的分身再度斷續地滲出白濁，大我身子輕顫著，呼吸變得更重卻沒有停下摩擦股間的動作，幾下緩慢過後，又變回正常的速度，分身還是沒有軟下來的樣子，全身變得更為通紅的大我此刻似是沉醉著歡愉之中，失去了思考的能力。

只是藥物的效果。樹告訴自己。

右手不曉得為何要攀上大我潮紅的臉頰，憐惜地撫了一下，然後像觸電般放開。

他討厭你。

大我停止了摩擦，然後輕輕地拉了拉樹的手，示意樹在床上躺下來，樹照辦，大我跨坐了上來，緩慢地握著樹的分身，往自己的後方探進去，讓體重將甬道填滿。

「啊——」呻吟快感，大我開始自行上下地動起來，律動著放肆，大我沒有忍住喘息，在房間裡，盡是大我恣意的淫靡聲。

而你，該是痛恨他。

肉體碰撞的聲音稠密，樹感覺大我的體內正因被填滿而興奮地一下一下收緊著，那種溫熱感包圍著自己的分身帶來瘋狂的酥麻快感，大我動得不夠快，於是自己忍不住往上使力，頂了幾下。

「啊！！！」

只是幾下用力，已經過大我尖叫了出來，似乎是頂到了深處某點敏感，大我沁出愉悅的淚水，在眼眶泛著打圈。

主動退了出來，大我讓樹轉過來，跨在自己身體之上，環抱著對視，張開了大腿。

「……樹……我想要」

該被痛恨的人，正索求自己。

樹沒有說話，卻是依照著身體的自然律法，將碩大放在入口處，大我哽咽著按捺不住，倒抽一口氣的渴望等待，然後樹一鼓作氣的全力頂入。

「啊……！！！」

頂端數不清第幾度滲著白濁，深入的抽插讓大我感到失去意識，樹每一下均用盡全力的抽動著，大我的體內正歡快地迎接著自己，溫熱間收縮著興奮，每一下觸碰著深處敏感，大我的鈴口便會吐出更多的白濁，大我躺著，淚花濺在眼角吐納著喘嗔，大概連自己也失去了似地只餘下情慾。

速度加快，大我便隨著節奏吐息、喘叫，樹也開始低聲地吟叫起來，一下一下的挺進讓自己添上罪惡感，過於愉悅的情愛讓自己迷失。

「啊——」  
「……嗚」

直至樹將自己的甘露全數釋進大我體內，直至大我的頂端吐出最後一口的慾望。

二人倒在床上，躺著喘噓噓，一言不發。

分身沒有再堅持挺立，脹痛難耐的感覺也漸消，似乎藥效慢慢過去，溫度下降著，大我靠在枕頭上，喘著氣看著旁邊的樹，視線忍不住落在樹頸中的閃銀上。

然後，也不懂得為何要這樣做，大我將頭靠在樹的肩膀上，閉上眼睛。

樹身子一顫，也顫進大我的心裡面。

「謝謝你，樹」


	11. Chapter 11

１１

大我一直睡到自然醒，快十點才不情不願地起床，頭腦欲裂，不曉得是不是被下藥的後遺症，一如既往，身旁的樹早就上班去了，但不知道為何，此刻看見屬於樹的位置空無一人，竟是有點兒寂寞悄悄地攀上心頭。

「哦？醒來了？KYOMO？」簡單梳洗以後走下樓，飯桌前坐了意外的身影，以往慎太郎都是樹在的時候才出現，像這樣獨自坐在家裡絕無僅有。  
「慎太郎？來找樹嗎？他去上班了」跟樹一起經營著J&S的慎太郎沒道理不知道，不過大我還是姑且說一聲。

不太精神地按摩著太陽穴，頭痛鑽入腦袋的感覺相當不好受，大我打算吃過早餐後向管家要點頭痛藥服，蹙著眉的樣子慎太郎看在眼內，一臉憂心。

「哦哦，我知道，樹早上跟在京本家要開個會，他讓我來帶你到醫院做點檢查，」慎太郎說著，歪頭看著大我，「你還好嗎？」

早上被樹傳個訊息通知，說是自己有會議要開沒辦法陪大我去醫院，拜託自己來這裡等大我起床，慎太郎倒也沒有想太多，雖然樹嘴上沒說什麼，不過實際看見大我不舒服的樣子，的確需要找人陪伴一下。

到底還是兄弟嘛，再吵架心底裡還是會關心對方吧？慎太郎如是詮釋。

「……樹讓你來？」大我聽見慎太郎的說話簡直不敢相信。

樹說明白了他討厭自己。

昨晚面對那樣的自己，大概也只是出於一絲的心慈，才解救了自己於水深火熱之中。

不會有第二遍。大我本來很確信。

「嗯，他說到了醫院你自己會跟醫生說，反正我就陪陪你這樣子」慎太郎說著，大我忍住了翻騰的思緒，簡單用餐之後便回到房間，換好衣服跟著慎太郎出門去，反正也的確像出現了後遺症，檢查一下也是好的。

結果檢查很快便結束了，藥丸的痕跡半分沒殘留在體內，單純是頭痛的樣子更比較像是宿醉過後出現的正常反應，醫生只是給了點止痛藥，便打發大我離開，大我想著，果然千金小姐用的藥也相當高明，要不是昨晚只見過雅子也沒多喝點什麼，根本就沒辦法指證雅子什麼。

「藥取了，可以走了」拿著那些家裡也有的止痛藥，大我淡淡地走回慎太郎身邊，慎太郎抬頭一看大我手上拿著藥袋，便點點頭也站了起來。  
「那麼我送你回家吧」

拿了車匙出來，跟著大我一同走到停車場，大我順從地坐上慎太郎的旁邊，繫好安全帶後，看見慎太郎在調整著倒後鏡，忍不住問道。

「慎太郎……我還有點地方想去，可以陪陪我嗎？」  
「嗯？嗯……」猶豫著的慎太郎，看來他也是被樹不曉得說了點什麼，大家總是將他留在家裡面，彷彿一個不能見光的祕密少爺。

反正也只不過是多出現在大眾的面前就會影響樹在公司的地位，大我有點兒失望，居然連慎太郎也站到樹那邊去……不，慎太郎打從一開始就是在樹的身旁。

「只是一點時間，也不可以嗎？」大我有點兒氣餒，悄聲地低喃著。

敲中慎太郎心裡某個柔軟的地方，他輕嘆口氣。

「可別跟樹說了」

到底還是昔日的朋友，看著大我從要風得風，到今天這種田地，連自由到想去的地方也得躊躇哀求，也是可憐。

「一定！我就去買點東西，很快回家！」大我笑顏逐開，久違地出去走走，身邊又沒有跟著樹的那種無形壓力，也不需要感受商業間被人看不起的那種不屑，簡直是興奮上天！

被眼前的大我所感染，慎太郎也沒好氣地勾起了笑意。

「可是你說的哦」

按照大我的指示開到不遠處的高級購物商場，大我進去後便熟稔地帶著慎太郎走到某名牌的男裝店內，挑選著質地頂好的恤衫，慎太郎也沒什麼事幹，也在店裡到處逛逛，比較著不同領帶的顏色似乎也很感興趣。

還是需要謝禮的吧？

要不是昨晚得樹及時的解救，自己也不知道要被那該死的藥折磨多久，難得慎太郎點頭讓自己可以到處走走，大我便想著買點什麼送給樹，當作謝禮。

比拼著不同款式，最後還是覺得純白色的恤衫跟樹似乎最為合襯，感覺樹的衣櫃裡清一色西裝，休閒的衣服大多都是純白色，大我想著，大概樹都是喜歡純白色之中帶點設計的吧？於是挑了一件過大的款式，領口有精心調整過的恤衫，爽快地刷卡後，便帶著慎太郎離開。

「剛剛那店的衣服還滿好看的，質地摸上去也很不錯的樣子，你常常去的？」慎太郎好奇地問道，大我甩著紙袋走得輕快。  
「嗯！是我喜歡的品牌之一，上星期還出了限定的錢包款，不過我都不能出門，買不了超不甘心」大我笑著回答，雙眼因呼吸到不一樣的空氣而瞇成一線，似乎倒也沒有被買不到心頭好而影響心情。  
「誒……那麼你最近在家裡都在幹什麼啊？」慎太郎好奇地問道，大我露出認真思考的神情，然後失笑起來。  
「嗯……沒幹什麼，就看看柯南漫畫……連手機也滑不了－－對了！我的手機壞了！慎太郎！陪我去買新的！！」想到什麼新想法，大我閃動著精靈的雙眸，直白地看著慎太郎，慎太郎也笑著點頭。  
「好啊……你那套柯南可是我費盡心思買回來的，要儲齊一套不容易呢……」慎太郎領功地表示，大我卻是一下子驚覺起來，狐疑地停下了腳步，看著慎太郎。  
「慎太郎……買的？」

那套漫畫放在樹的家裡，大我從來沒有懷疑過它的出處。

「對啊，在你搬進去前一天，樹說突然說想看整套柯南漫畫，說是去英國的時候後面都沒看了，讓我去找找，幸好在まんだらけ找到全冊－－」

說起來，無論是以前還是現在，其實大我從來沒見過樹翻動那些漫畫。

從小到大都很喜歡柯南，每集都在追看著，到現在也在翻動著的人－－

是自己。

「誒……」

不想去思考明知道不會得到回應的可能性，大我按捺著自己不要再想，便跟著慎太郎來到電器店，在手機前佇立著看。

「就這部吧，麻煩您了」混亂中連比較一下不同手機的性能也顧不上，大我看見了之前一直在使用的型號，便直接重新再要了一部。  
「不買新型號嗎？這款出了更新版哦」慎太郎指了指旁邊，大我搖搖頭。  
「算了，我東西都買好了，可以回家了！」

從剛剛聽見可以去逛一下街才回去的神色截然不同，慎太郎完全不懂到底是哪裡讓大我一下子變得沒精打彩起來，想了想可能是因為逛街到尾聲，必須又回到那個幽禁著自己的地方所以開始失落起來，慎太郎便沒有更多的追問，跟著大我一起回到停車場開車回去。

「慎太郎，今天謝謝你了」還是禮貌地答謝，看著大我有點兒屈服似地落寞轉身，慎太郎有點兒不忍心。

明明都是出於關切，可是這樣不清不楚的樹也似乎有點兒過份了。

回到睡房，大我將東西都隨便放在桌上，抬頭望向滿目放得整齊的書櫃，一冊冊的柯南漫畫刺痛著自己的心，裡面一個接一個的疑問，大我想要問出口，可是既沒有勇氣，也不想聽見預料以外的答案。

無聲嘆息，從袋裡拿出全新的手機，換上了舊手機的晶片，信號是有了，可是裡面終歸沒有任何聯絡人，什麼都沒有的手機裡也只能上網刷點新聞，看看YOUTUBE，大我從前就很少玩什麼社交平台，將程式下載好了卻發現自己完全記不起帳戶跟密碼，也只得作罷。

一下子又提不起勁，於是將手機放在書桌上，又到客廳裡看看電視打發漫長的時間。

到了晚上，樹似乎又加班了，整頓晚餐都沒出現過，八點、九點、十點、十一點、十二點……直至大我連澡也洗好了，爬上床讀著柯南漫畫的時候，樹這才扭開了睡房的門。

進門的一刻跟大我對上視線，樹顯然是動搖了，一臉愕然大我還沒睡的樣子，平常這種時間大我早就因為太無聊而睡了，很少待到深夜還在讀著漫畫。

大我是因為滿腦子問題而睡不著的，於是看著柯南打算讓自己盡情投入漫畫的世界，比較好睡點，卻在對上樹的目光後，那些問題又湧滿心頭。

你是恨我的對吧？

你怎可能會關懷我？

你的心裡面怎可能有我？

「……」  
「……」

彼此無言，對上了眼神又再度移開，大我想迫自己重新低頭看漫畫，心裡面卻佔滿了樹的事情；樹習慣性地走向書桌，將口袋裡的手機鑰匙之類都掏出來放在上面，看見了不屬於自己的高級品牌紙袋，跟桌上的嶄新手機。

「這是什麼？」

勃然大怒，不就叫一下慎太郎帶他出去醫院檢查一下，這小子居然還敢給自己買手機了？

「嗯？」大我沒在意樹拿著什麼，隨意回應了一聲，慢悠悠地從漫畫上抬起頭來，卻已經看見樹暴跳如雷地拿著手機在自己跟前。  
「我摔了你手機，你不滿，所以再去買了對吧？」

大我望向樹，說話彷彿隔了數秒才轉進自己的耳內，這才理解了樹的意思。

「哈啊？」不就買個手機，用得著這麼生氣嗎？

怒不可遏，樹重重地將新買回來的手機摔到牆上，再度碎裂，螢幕才眨了一下，又重新變黑。

「……你在幹嗎！！！！」這下子大我也被激怒起來，他生氣地反問著，沒想到下一秒樹便將自己推在床上，跨坐在自己之上。

「沒有我的准許，你什麼都不是」

樹說得冷峻，無視掉大我的掙扎，低頭啃咬著大我的脖子，又在上面發狠吸吮，大我痛得慘叫，一直亂動，進一步羞辱大我，樹毫不留情便撕破了大我的衣服，大我一怔，一下子反應不過來。

走到書桌跟前將那個名牌紙袋翻倒出來，掉出一件全新的白恤衫，樹冷笑了一下，他拾起那件衣服，解開上面所有的鈕扣，硬套在大我身上，大我反抗起來，樹便緊緊地掐住了他的頸喉，讓他感到呼吸困難。

「你就這麼喜歡這件衣服嗎，那麼我就准你穿著它」

頭昏腦脹的窒息感襲來，大我想要解釋，可怒火中燒的樹大概是聽不進去了，甫放開自己的喉嚨，那件買來想送給樹作為謝禮的衣服便套在自己身上，過大的衣袖只能露出指尖，樹恣意在自己頸上烙滿痕跡，赤紅地透著刺痛，卻也一下一下提醒著他和樹之間曖昧不明的情動，那種名為慾望的感覺漸漸在體內甦醒過來。

樹的指尖翻開恤衫，掃過大我的胸前，讓他感到敏感的顫抖，嘴裡不理會快要發酸的感覺，還是不斷烙下屬於自己的吻痕，吸吮著讓他發痛，更了解自己的地位，不讓他再度背叛自己。

指尖又劃過大我的身體，從胸前一直擦到下腹，撩動幾下讓人心癢，大我吞嚥一下半帶期待，呼吸在不知不覺間受虐地變重，樹冷笑一下，在大我的頸部最熾熱的地位用力一咬，讓大我發出哽咽一聲，更為滿足。

左手往下探，探到大我的柔軟，於是熟悉地在上面按壓摩擦起來，沒幾下已經將大我的情慾給挑逗起來，開始變硬，感受到那種脹痛感讓大我的身體變得難耐，扭動著不想讓樹再攻擊著他的敏感地方，但樹還是壓著自己烙吻著，不同的位置，從鎖骨到肩膀，從胸前到腹部，從下腹到恥骨。

大我猜不透眼前的樹，不明白他到底是將自己放在心裡面關切，還是放在心裡面痛恨，他只知道樹很懂得自己的身體，每一個吻準確無誤地讓自己更為興奮，獲取快感。

情愛間褪下了彼此的衣物，就只有大我身上還穿著，那件本身打算送給樹的白恤衫，樹將自己抬了起來，彼此坐著接吻，幾乎都是接受著樹進攻而來的激吻，咬住自己的嘴唇讓自己一聲聲嚶嚀，指腹摩擦著自己身體每一處，在耳窩裡攪動著酥麻，讓自己發出更多聲的渴求。

「樹……」

第一次。

第一次，大我在跟樹的情事中，叫喚了樹的名字，而不帶恨意。

僅有的是渴求。

「……」

樹發愣一下，然後馬上又回復過來，開始握住大我早已變得黏稠的分身上套弄起來，頂端炙手可熱並不斷滲出愛液，甫碰上去，大我便開始習慣性地嬌喘起來，伴隨著樹替自己套弄的節奏，更鑽進耳中的撩撥。

大我在自己的服務下不斷地顫抖，似乎到達爆發的臨界點，樹將手裡的速度加快，大我卻在高峰前一刻，按住了樹的手，樹不解地看著大我，那雙充滿情慾的雙眸，深邃地沒能得到答案。

大我摸了摸樹的巨大，發現樹同樣硬挺吐著慾望，他伸手弄了幾下來回的撫慰，然後自己稍稍跪起來，握著樹的分身往自己的後穴裡送去。

順著體重坐下，讓樹的所有貫穿自己，倒抽著氣喘息著，大我的衫袖擦過樹的臉頰，環抱著他的脖子，並將頭埋在樹的耳鬢間，在耳邊摩蹭著低吟。

「……我看不透你，樹」

然後身體開始動起來，每一下艱辛地上下抽動著，位置不算抓得準確，讓樹和大我均帶來不算完整的快感，刮撩著內心的燥動，樹試著往上律動幾下，大我便無力地倒在自己肩上，在耳邊呼息著愉悅。

彼此結合地抽送，大我的鼻息在樹的耳窩裡被無限地放大，直往心坎裡留下痕跡，恤衫冰冷，卻透著大我發熱的身軀，樹更賣力地動著，大我指間掐緊自己，越動得快，越為用力。

「唔……」將溫熱送進大我的甬道裡，大我喘息著，也在樹的腹部留下了曖昧的白。

轉換了身體，樹從大我的體內抽出來，大我再度哽住了快慰，然後倒在床上自己的那一邊去，上半身還是套著那件嶄新的恤衫，過大的衣服完美遮蔽著自己的身體，只露出讓人想入非非的雙腿。

我看不透你，樹。

這句說話卻是在樹的腦裡一直絮迴著響亮。

那麼，你看見什麼了？

看見我對你的報復？

看見我對你的不耐煩？

還是看見我對你的肆意妄為了？

指尖下意識勾動著項鍊把玩在手裡，樹沉思著，任由浴室的熱水將自己沖醒，可感覺自己還是活在夢裡面，原來他也看不透京本大我這個人。

「……」

將項鍊握在手裡面，銀幣從冰涼變得暖和，大我閉上眼睛，緊握著衣袖，發抖。

我明明，

看見了你的關切。


	12. Chapter 12

１２

又迎來一個週末，整個星期都在工作風暴中廢寢忘食地度過的樹終於可以睡到自然醒，聽著外面汽車溫吞的引擎聲，那種屬於假日的空氣甘甜可口，樹揉著眼睛又翻了翻身，輾轉幾下這才坐了起床；望望手機，早上十點多。

身邊的大我已經不在了稍微勾了勾心弦，大概下樓吃早餐去了於是也不難猜測，坐著滑了幾下手機，看了幾通公司的電郵，回覆了幾個英國那邊緊急的訊息，樹想著，今天還是好好地休息一下吧，便徹底放下了手機。

梳洗後走下樓，經過客廳時，看見大我坐在沙發上抱著抱枕看電視，不特別是什麼有趣的節目，這種時段都換上通販的節目，不過大我百無聊賴，又不想待在睡房裡怕吵醒樹，於是起床了便到了客廳打發時間。

＂我看不透你，樹＂

那一晚之後，這句說話一直困住了樹的所有思緒，彷彿每一下讓自己安靜下來的時間都有這句說話的存在，而他一直想不明白。

他不曉得在大我的眼裡面，他是一個怎麼樣的人。

「樹少爺，衣服洗好了」用過早餐後便回到房間，似乎自己下意識避開和大我共處一室，大我從頭到尾沒看過自己半眼，也不像是在生悶氣，反而比較像是習慣了獨個兒待在這家裡面，被奪去自由、被幽禁。

傭人敲敲門，樹走過去打開了門，看見傭人們手上捧著一疊衣服，樹接了過去，發現最頂端的那件是大我那天買的白恤衫。

「啊，這件不是我的，下次別分錯了」提醒著傭人，傭人露出意外的表情。  
「是嗎？我看見這件服的風格和大小都跟樹少爺平常穿的差不多，還以為您買新衣服了……很抱歉，我下次會注意點」

經傭人這樣一說，樹這才認真地看著這件白恤衫，再往下看看其他非工作上穿的衣服，清一色的純白。

翻翻衣牌上的大小，的確……也是自己尺碼。

「……對了，等會兒拿點衣架給我，我要將這些都掛起來」不允許自己想些有的沒的可能性，樹實事求是地說。  
「衣櫃裡面就有了，平常大我少爺就是用那些替你掛衣服的」

KYOMO？

「……你們……讓KYOMO給我掛衣服……？」按捺著某種不滿，樹猜想自己現在的臉色一定變得很難看，因為傭人一下子慌亂起來。  
「不不，我們怎會這樣做……是大我少爺說太無聊了，通常接過所有清洗好的衣服之後，便也順道替樹少爺的全都掛上去－－」

終日沒頭在工作之中，早出晚歸的生活讓樹一直以來忽視了許多細節。

比如說，自己清洗好的衣服都去哪裡了？

比如說，早上匆忙之下亂扔在書桌上的衣架是怎樣走回衣櫃裡的？

再比如說，大我平常在家裡都怎樣打發他無盡的時間？

「……好了，我有需要再找你」  
「好的」

關上房門，樹捧著那疊變得香噴噴的衣服走到衣櫃前，打開櫃門，左邊的是大我的，沒怎麼動過的西裝和恤衫，顯然帶著休閒風的寬闊綿質上衣和像裙子一樣的闊腳褲；再看看自己的右邊，除了上班時穿的西裝，就是清一色的純白，不同品牌，帶著暗花設計或是細節的領口，綿質Ｔ恤又或是恤衫－－

樹警告自己別再去想，於是專注地一件一件地將衣服掛上去，不難發現回到日本這麼久，今天是他第一次親手將自己的衣服重新掛到衣櫃裡。

被擾亂的心。

全部衣服都掛好之後，樹將那件曖昧的白恤衫拿在手中，想將它掛到大我那邊，可是望著那顯然風格不合的感覺，又將它拼在自己身上比劃起來。

合身，領口很特別，是自己一貫的穿衣風格，也是自己穿得好看的衣服。

於是，腦裡面自動回播著那一個晚上，當自己生氣並失控地硬將這件衣服套到大我身上時，大我欲言又止的悲傷表情。

將恤衫上的鈕扣都解開來，樹除下了家居服，便換了上去，找了長褲配襯，又隨便抓了一些慣用的飾品，長項鍊似乎外露也很合適，猶豫了一陣子領口該是完全扣上還是稍微打開比較好；在衣櫃的直身鏡前轉了轉，答案早已在心中，卻只是混雜著多年以來的情感，不可思議也無法相信。

在你眼中，你看見了什麼？

「KYOMO，要出去逛逛嗎？」穿戴整齊回到客廳，樹喚了喚坐在沙發上仍然保持著同一個姿勢的大我。  
「……逛逛？」大我懷疑自己耳朵是不是出了錯，於是他坐了起來，一臉狐疑回望著樹，「你……在邀約我？」

本想問更多問題，可是那些問題似乎在看見樹穿著熟悉的白恤衫那刻，一瞬間得到答案。

「……你的衣服……」大我沒有往下說，卻是震驚著張好看的臉，呆呆地盯著樹身上看。  
「……還滿好看的，我就收下了」樹感覺自己臉上發著燙，支吾卻不願屈服似地說。  
「……」

大我沒有說更多的話，只是利爽地站了起來，轉身走向樓梯準備回睡房。

「那麼你等等我，我換件衣服」

忍住自己撲通猛地跳動得快要躍出來的心臟，大我逃也似地回到睡房，拉開了衣櫃門，在稍微幽閉的地方整理著思緒。

為什麼他會知道那件衣服是送給他的？

還是只是湊巧他喜歡那件衣服？

讓樹久等也太過可疑，沒過一會兒，大我便隨便抓了點輕鬆的休閒服套上去，便下樓會合樹，樹半靠著沙發的邊上等待著，衣服襯上身果然十分好看，脫下了一貫的上班打扮，像現在這種帶著假日感的樹反而更顯年輕，樹瞧見大我準備好了，便讓管家備車，一舉手一投足，都讓大我混亂了心思。

樹……不再是昔日的樹了。

能幹、成功、帥氣……通通都是他的代名詞。

「你要去哪裡？」跟樹一同坐在後座，各佔一邊的保有中間的距離感，大我好奇地問道。

樹很少像這樣沒有特定目的的帶自己外出，兩個人都穿著休閒服，這種感覺讓大我一度錯覺，有種在假日約會的感覺。

「嗯……買點東西」樹說得不清不楚，似乎自己也沒計劃好要幹什麼，就穿起了衣服糊裡糊塗便拉著大我出門去了，心跳極快，就算坐在同一個車廂裡面，也覺得侷促不安。

讓司機開到附近的商場，假日的關係，裡面揚滿了一家大小歡樂的談笑聲，樹和大我兩個人獨自下了車，往裡面閒逛起來。說是買點東西，可是樹完全沒什麼慨念到底要逛什麼地方，只是個讓自己的心臟不要亂跳的藉口，卻是連自己也無法說服。

「啊…」經過電影院，大我看見裡面高高掛起的柯南劇場版海報，這才想起來，這陣子期待已久的劇場版上映，可是一直被關在家裡面，幾乎都忘了。

樹順著聲音看過去，同一時間看見那張海報，再瞧了瞧大我帶著期待又不敢說出來的眼神，只是一直盯著那張海報。

「想看？」樹輕聲問了問，卻只是大我猶疑地搖著頭。  
「算了……」顯然是十分十分想看的，要是今天出來只有大我一個人，絕對是毫不遲疑就跑進去買最近場次的票，搞不好還多刷，另外進電影院之前也肯定要到賣週邊的地方爆買；不知道為何腦裡面就閃現了大我興奮的神情，樹忍不住笑了出來，「？？」

對於樹突如其來的傻笑感到困惑，於是向他扔去疑問的眼神，樹卻只是再度笑了笑，將大我拉進電影院售賣戲票的機械前。

「反正時間很多，就看吧」  
「誒？真的可以嗎？？」

大我一下子露出小孩般驚喜又激動的表情，眨著精靈的眼睛，待樹答允點頭，這才開始快速地在螢光幕上點選著場次和座位，剛好過十分鐘便可以進場，樹到了旁邊小食部買著爆米花和零食，大我則預料之內的走到旁邊的週邊販賣部裡盡情將所有柯南週邊都一抱入懷。

坐進劇院內，假日裡身邊的都是家庭樂，看來整個劇院就只有大我和樹兩個大男人在看柯南電影，不過大我似乎完全不在意，劇院的燈滅了之後便全情投入劇節裡面，螢幕倒映著閃爍的光在他的眼內，專注而著迷。

在旁邊不怎麼感興趣的樹也著了迷，看著大我的側臉。

「可惡……沒想到兇手是那個人……我怎麼可能會看不出來——」不甘心沒猜中兇手，在電影散場時還在碎碎唸著，樹負責拿好所有垃圾緩緩地順著人潮離開，一邊留意著大我到底有沒有跟上來，倒是對大我所說的話沒太大的在意。  
「小心！」某小孩快跟父母走失了，於是硬從大我身邊擠過去，大我剛在下樓梯，一個沒平衡好差點兒摔倒，幸得樹眼明手快連忙抓住了大我。

熾熱地接觸著皮膚，大我跟樹對上了視線，卻又一直被離場的客人湧著走，只得別開臉去，又悻然放開了手。

心底裡卻是跳個不停地異常緊張。

為什麼緊張？

因為大我跟樹，均已經記不起，對上一次好好說話、一起到商場閒逛看電影，是多久之前的事情。

像這種的迅速接近，讓兩人的心臟負荷過重。

受不了。

「樹，可以去一下書店嗎？」經過書店，大我主動地問道。  
「哦……可以啊，有想看的書？」樹問道，大我想了想。  
「嗯……前幾天在電視看見鬼滅之刃的動畫，好像還挺有趣的，就想買來看看」

大我說得悄聲，似乎生怕著樹又說出什麼嘲諷又難聽的說話，樹看著當下怯懦的大我，突然有那麼一刻，覺得自己是過份了。

當年跩到上天的大我，任性到得天獨厚的大我，對自己恣意妄為的大我。

竟是有點兒懷念。

明明是自己一直復仇、一直用各種方法強迫他、對他的自把自為感到怒火中燒……

可是，卻在惦記著從前欺負自己的他。

「我說啊……你也買太多了吧」看著大我吃力地搬著十多本的單行本，樹忍不住皺起眉頭。  
「……要是只買幾本，回去發現真的好看到爆那怎麼辦」我能外出的機會又不是天天都有……

大我嘟嚷著，被漫畫的重量幾乎壓垮，大我從小就是少爺，而提重物這種事，根本就不是少爺做的；於是手上一道道壓紅的痕跡，大我還是堅持著。

「好看到爆那麼告訴我去買不就好了」

漫畫幾乎掉在地上，散落一地。

大我用指尖勾住最後一道力氣，將袋子抓得死緊，卻壓不住此刻內心激起的盪漾和震動的漣漪，發怔地看著樹，樹也馬上意識到自己說了什麼，別過臉去，卻將手伸了過來。

「我替你拿一半吧」沒有反抗，將一半的漫畫交到樹手上，於是兩個人又再度走著。  
「我……可不是你金屋藏的嬌」

所以，沒有必要對我那麼好。

只會令我更看不透你。

「我沒這樣說」面對大我淡淡的不忿，樹只是安靜地表示。  
「我什麼時候才可以回到正常的生活？」大我追問道，樹沒想到在這個時刻大我會提起這個話題，他沉默了一下，再回答。  
「等到……適當的時候」  
「你就那麼怕我的出現動搖了你的地位嗎？」

聽到大我的反駁，平淡中帶冷漠的怨念和失望，樹頓下腳步，還差點兒讓大我一頭撞上，然後慢慢地，回頭過來，正視著大我。

「幹……幹嘛？！」很少被樹這樣一本正經地注視著，大我不習慣，於是更著頭皮想要展示強硬的一面。

「KYOMO……恨我嗎？我真的如JESSE所說，奪去了京本家的一切了」

敲打著大我的內心，也同時在自己的心坎裡一下一下刺著疼痛，樹沒辦法控制好自己，終究問了出來，那個他們一直避而不談的問題。

「……我從來沒有將你當成京本家以外的人」

輕聲說，是大我首先繼續邁開腳步，樹愕然，卻又很快跟上去。

心頭添上某名的暖意。

「啊，去一下這裡吧」走著走著，樹指了指旁邊的商戶，大我看了看，是電訊公司。  
「嗯？」

沒有太多理會大我的不解，樹便走了進去，大我連忙趕上，樹已經很快抓住店員要求服務。

「我們想辦一支新的手機和號碼……」  
「那麼，請問有帶齊所需的資料嗎？還有，可以請教登記姓名嗎？這邊要填一下……」服務小姐禮貌地微笑，從抽屜裡拉出不同種類的表格。  
「京本、京本大我」

於是，大我站在樹後面，愣怔無言。

手機？給我的？

他不是一直不讓我擁有手機的麼？

他不是害怕我用來聯絡其他人的麼？

「拿去，我在LINE輸入了我帳戶的資料，你在家裡有什麼事可以直接找我了」

接過最新型號的手機，大我還是覺得難以致信，低頭點了LINE的程式一下，裡面就一個朋友，是樹。

樹傳來打招呼的貼圖，大我忍不住莞爾一笑。

然後在樹的心裡留下痕跡。

「謝謝你，樹」

那一晚，大我主動靠近那毛茸茸的頭彷彿還殘留在自己肩上，讓自己一再顫抖。

我是京本家的人嗎？

那麼，我也是你的少爺嗎？

所以，我們到底是什麼？

你……看清楚我了嗎？

「……我明天還得早起，你能待到明天才看嗎……」晚飯過後大我便打開了鬼滅之刃看，太好看的熱血漫畫於是大我一本接一本，直至深夜；一直沒關的床頭燈讓樹早感覺自己肯定睡不進去，還是忍不住說。  
「誒——可是正好看到很緊張的地方！！」大我抗議著，還是放好了書籤，將漫畫放在床頭櫃上，躺了下來。  
「這種漫畫哪有不緊張的地方……」

吐糟著，趕在大我還沒有反悔之前伸手跨過大我，也關掉了那邊的床頭燈。

「啊——！！」

失去平衡，一下子湊近了大我的臉。

黑暗中特別明亮的雙眸正回望著自己，過大的臉長得俊秀，此刻大我帶著慌張的神情，不知所措。

「抱歉……」樹慢慢地移動著撐在大我兩旁的手，讓自己掉回另一邊的床上，大我卻在快要分離的一刻，抓住了自己。

？

「啊，抱歉」

撲通、撲通……

撲通、撲通……

撲通、撲通……

撲通、撲通……

「……大我」

貼上大我帶期望又不確認的雙唇，溫熱軟綿，輕柔化水，大我的身體在瑟縮著，茫然的眼睛終歸屈服自己真實的內心似地，閉上了眼簾，細看著那輕顫著的濃密眼睫毛，樹的吻僅僅只是一個吻，緊貼、停滯、凝住呼吸、再放開。

那個是，不帶情欲的一個，簡單的吻。


	13. Chapter 13

１３

「樹，高地給你的」

親吻讓人迷茫，而最讓人感覺失之交臂的是，他們糾纏不清的過去與現在。

那個暴風雨般的過後，樹不准許自己繼續纏綿在大我的唇邊，大概也是同樣的迷茫，大我似是心有靈犀地從沒提起更多的說話，但兩個人的關係像是一下子拉近很多，可以正常的聊天，甚至多展現了點關懷。

傭人說，他們終於像對兄弟了。

卻在大我和樹心目中，明明知道不僅止於兄弟。

「這是什麼？」早上在J&S辦公，在獨立房間裡瘋狂簽署不同的文件，檢查著印滿密密麻麻數字的報告，用紅筆在上面寫著意見和點評著，慎太郎敲敲門便進來，給自己遞上一張名信片似的邀請卡。  
「高地生日不是快了麼？他好像會在自己的別墅裡辦個生日派對，這是邀請函，京本家的也一併送到J&S了」笑了下來，慎太郎托著頭說。  
「誒……真麻煩」

嚴格來說，高地在小時候欺負樹裡是擔當著在後面叫囂的角色，總是站在JESSE身後，冷眼旁觀卻帶著一抹不明的笑容，滲著寒冷。

連JESSE也可以迎頭說話，出席高地生日派對這種事自然不成問題，問題只是，他明知道帶大我出去必然有風險，可是身為京本家長子、高地的摰友，要是他們能聯絡，大我肯定比自己更早收到邀請。

「嗯……不過也只能出席了對不？生日的人自己發來的邀請函，那有不去的道理？」慎太郎歪著頭，說著，樹也心知肚明，所以只能輕輕嘆息，「對了，那件事你進行如何了？找到人了麼？」

突然想起什麼而扯起的話題，慎太郎壓低了聲音，樹一下子也警覺起來，他先看了看外面，確定沒有人注意到他們聊天的內容，才搖搖頭。

「最近變得有點兒安靜起來，完全失去了線索……但我肯定他就在我們這個圈子之中」  
「只能小心點……嗎？」慎太郎悶悶不樂著，拿起樹桌上的筆一邊思考著什麼，一邊轉動著。  
「……那天派對，拜託你對KYOMO要寸步不離，可以嗎？」

筆轉動著失了平衡，啪地掉在桌上。

「我會了，放心」迎上樹認真的眼神，慎太郎以同樣的表情點著頭，然後站了起來，離開了樹的房間。

※

「大我！歡迎你！」按照邀請函的指示，樹和大我讓司機開車到附近，才走到屋子的玄關，高地便快樂地跑了出來迎接，「啊……樹」

帶點不爽，樹沒有多說什麼，只是點點頭，將賀禮塞進高地的懷裡。

「生日快樂」

可是高地沒有多在自己身上停留，只是一手把大我勾走，太久沒見好朋友，也沒有更多的聯絡，大我顯得十分興奮，跟著高地到處跟不同的人打招呼，讓樹在後面緊緊跟著自己。

「樹」看來慎太郎也到了，他拍拍樹的肩示意，樹點點頭，兩個人像哨兵一樣盯緊大我無憂的笑臉，「今晚人還滿多的……」

四處張望，人頭湧湧的站滿了家族的千金和少爺們，衣香鬢影讓整個空間變得侷促，慎太郎從走過的侍應手上討了兩杯香檳，他們啜飲起來，看見大我已經跟高地樂不可支地猛灌著酒精。

「大我！大我！大我！！！！」高地如常地歡呼著，拍著手帶動氣氛，旁邊的千金圍了過來看，其他少爺們則一起在高呼著興奮。

拿著紅酒整枝倒在嘴裡，大我努力地喝下去，高地笑得瞇起眼睛，眼紋散落在角末，大我喝得辛苦，卻揚著笑意盈盈。

「要去阻止一下嗎？」慎太郎看著樹一臉擔憂，提議地問道。  
「算了，反正也只是喝喝酒」

將手中的香檳一飲而盡，讓大我在自己身邊待久了，也許是受到自己強權般的控制與欺凌，大我變得內儉，總是偷偷地低頭笑著。

樹倒也忘記了，在他回來之前，大我是如何完美地當著一個少爺，跟JESSE他們鬧騰。

「大我」

讓樹一下子顫慄起來的低沉聲線在背後響起，樹倏地扭頭，看見JESSE穿著帥氣的三件頭，西裝外套簡單地披在身上，修長的身型套在裡面簡直迷到不少千金，他徑直地朝著高地和大我走過去，後面北斗目無表情地跟著過去。

「好久不見，我還在想今天你家的小朋友讓不讓你出來呢」不懷好意地瞧了瞧樹，JESSE勾了勾嘴角，然後將手搭在大我的肩上，讓大我放下了紅酒瓶，「這麼早喝醉了，派對還沒有開始呢」  
「JESSE！都是高地讓我喝的啦，說他今天生日讓我大喝一枝……」受酒精的影響，大我感到喉嚨正受到紅酒的燃燒著，體內的溫度上升，臉頰變得通紅。

JESSE沒好氣地睨了睨高地，搭著大我肩上的手便使了點勁力，讓大我跟著自己往旁邊的沙發上走去，高地說著什麼抗議的話，也一併跟了過去，手自然地撓上北斗，也拉著北斗過去。

和大我的頭湊得相當接近，大我被JESSE的說話逗得笑個不停，紅鼓鼓的臉眼神帶點迷離，樹和慎太郎沒有硬跟上去，卻一直把視線放在大我身上，樹感覺自己竟是有種越看越氣的感覺。

「啊，抱歉抱歉抱歉！」遲疑著憤懣，樹轉身想跟慎太郎說點什麼，卻被旁邊明顯是喝醉了的千金撞倒，潑了一身的紅酒。  
「……沒關係……」咬著牙說不好發難，白恤衫上滿身的紅酒漬格外刺眼，侍應馬上遞上毛巾讓樹擦著，可是紅酒也很快地滲了進去，「我還是去洗手間清洗一下」  
「嗯，我就在這裡等你」慎太郎說，指了指地下，樹再也忍不住看了看JESSE和大我的談笑風生，這才往洗手間走去。

洗擦著白恤衫，心裡想幸好不是大我送給自己的那件，然後又甩甩頭，警告自己不要亂想那些有的沒的，紅酒漬淡了許多，又用旁邊的風筒吹了一會兒，這才能重新穿上去離開洗手間。

回到客廳那個位置的時候，卻不見了慎太郎，連帶本身應該坐在沙發上耍樂著的四人也不見了。

「……可惡！跑到哪裡去了！！」

頃刻間變得心急如焚，於是樹不停張望，到處都擠滿了人不容易看見，他但求自己能一眼看到JESSE那特別高大的身影，似乎不在客廳，於是樹又跑到了偏廳，某對千金和少爺在窗邊接著激烈的吻，樹別開了視線，卻有種不安湧上心頭。

你在哪裡？

閃現著JESSE眼底內對大我不安份的情愫和佔有慾，樹急步起來再到旁邊的房間看著，直至在樓梯間的暗角處聽見了JESSE放得極輕的聲音。

「……你的手機還沒修好嗎？怎麼都找不到你」

北斗和高地並不在他們身邊，慎太郎也不曉得跑到哪裡去了，樹步步迫近，害怕著自己看見的場面將會變得難看，心裡撲通撲通地跳著，怒火在不知不覺間佔據去了自己，像個自卑的人，憤然卻又恐懼。

「啊……我換手機了，重新加你一下LINE好友吧」

一陣衣服磨蹭的聲音，指甲在屏幕上發出幾下悶聲。

「好了！對了，JESSE，可以重新傳一下之前的照片給我嗎？之前我手機壞的時候，我都沒有存檔呢」大我的聲音聽上去純真自然，JESSE笑了幾下。  
「畢業那些嗎？在這裡，你自己挑吧」

終於在陰影處看見了二人的身影，大我站著，JESSE高大的挨在旁邊，二人的頭近乎貼在一起看著大我滑動的手機，JESSE稍微俯著身體，散發著一種旁人無法入侵的氣場。

樹緊握了拳頭。

「好了！謝謝，JESSE」將手機還回去，大我正想將自己的手機收起來，卻被JESSE一把奪了過去。  
「難得這麼久沒見，不拍拍照嗎？」

大我露出喜悅的笑容，點點頭，更加地走近JESSE，JESSE高舉著大我的手機，讓大我站在自己身邊，兩個軀體靠在一起，JESSE按動著屏幕，傳出咔嚓咔嚓的聲音。

靈動的雙眸看著JESSE，JESSE以同樣猜不透的情感回望著大我，大我笑得自然，從JESSE手上把手機接過去。

褲袋一震，樹低頭把自己的手機拿出來，上面顯示著大我LINE更新的通知。

大我馬上便將頭像換成跟JESSE的自拍照。

刺眼，而讓人心生妒嫉。

果然還是這樣嗎？

在你心底裡，我終究不是你的少爺嗎？

「樹——抱歉剛剛被生意上的人絆了一下……」喚醒了在思緒中飛馳著的樹，慎太郎小跑步著過來揮揮手，他這麼一聲，也讓樓梯處的大我和JESSE注意過來。  
「慎太郎……」

樹還沒有緩過來，心裡面都是剛剛大我笑得開懷的樣子，他跟JESSE是那麼的匹配，彼此是少爺的完美無瑕，默唸著慎太郎的名字，轉身看著他。

「你的小朋友來找你了」JESSE不滿地說，看著不遠處沒有走近的樹，「聽好，我知道他在幽禁你，要是他對你做什麼過份的事，你直接來找我，我再替你想辦法」悄聲在大我的耳邊烙下忐忑，沒想到JESSE知道他被禁足的事情，一下子慌亂起來。  
「你……怎麼知道？」大我面露不安，JESSE卻只是冷著張臉。  
「用猜的，怎可能有公司社長一直沒到公司上班，也不露面」JESSE推敲著，「反正，你要幫忙要跟我說，一定要找我」

說著正色，大我點點頭，便走回到樹和慎太郎的身邊。

看著樹漸漸發白變得難看的臉色，大我知道，今晚短暫的自由空氣，已經結束。

「樹……」想阻止JESSE和樹之間無盡頭的互相對峙，大我出聲拉了拉樹，樹卻只是別過臉去，甩開了大我的手。

樓下傳來歡呼聲和歌聲，似乎高地剛剛在切著蛋糕，人聲沸騰，卻在這個樓梯間暗處裡，倒映著四人面面相覷。

「走吧」樹一聲吩咐下來，大我和慎太郎互相對望了一下，然後跟著樹的身影走去。

回家的路上是滿溢抑壓的空氣，大我不敢跟樹搭話，這陣子拉近的距離又在時間中消滅殆盡，樹滿身散發著不明的怒意，也許大我是懂得的，樹不喜歡自己跟JESSE他們走太近。

可是，樹又有沒有想過，JESSE一直都是他的好朋友。

這麼多年以來，縱然JESSE恣意妄為，可是唯獨他對著自己，是真心真意。

樹，他是我的朋友。

「把手機拿出來」回到房間，樹馬上說，伸著手要大我的手機。

本想拒絕，可是樹的態度裡讓自己無法拒絕，大我猶豫一下，還是從口袋裡將手機掏了出來。

甫打開螢幕，上面就是大我跟JESSE戴著四方帽，笑得酣暢的畢業自拍，大我剛取回相片，便用它來做鎖屏。

「……」怒不可遏，樹抄起手機就想往牆上摔，大我連忙拉住了他。  
「樹、樹……！！」

一陣沉默，樹無力地垂下了手，沒有再繼續摔手機的動作，卻一直發著抖。

「你到底想怎麼？！」大我忍不住問道，看見眼前拖拉的樹無名火直往自己心頭衝，或許是沒控制好聲線的，便吼了出來。

樹揚起眼眉。

將手機重力放在書桌上，然後迫近大我，讓他跌坐在床邊，無視著大我意識到危機的雙眼，將大我推倒下來，然後跨坐在上面，動手脫著大我的衣服。

「等等、等等、樹——你在幹嘛！！！」

直至瞧見了大我頸間的那抹閃銀，樹怔住了半秒，再伸手用力地拉扯著那條項鍊。

「樹…樹……！！！！！！」

阻止著樹想扯掉那條項鍊的野蠻，大我著急起來，跟樹較著勁。

「……京本大我」

猝不及防停下所有動作，樹的臉湊近著大我，大我因為剛剛的焦頭爛額而微微喘著氣，樹說得輕聲，卻透滿絕望。

「是你……到底想我怎樣」

然後不顧大我比以往來得更激動的反抗，執意在大我的頸間烙著吻痕，一下下全力吸吮，錐心的痛像刀刃刺向大我，直捲進心坎中；大我一直掙扎，努力地將樹推開，感覺只要自己在這刻屈服，他跟樹再也沒有機會修補他們的關係。

「……放……開我」

大我說著，在樹轉移著吻痕位置的空隙中喘氣著反抗，樹抓緊他的雙手，再也不讓他亂動，於是大我便將力氣留在雙腿上，亂蹬著架在自己和樹中間。

「啊！！！」

狠狠地咬緊大我的脖子，直至咬出通紅的牙痕，疼痛感佔據了大我，卻被樹啃蝕著頸間無法動陣更多，哽咽在喉中只是繼續嘗試推開樹。

虎齒尖銳地在淺薄的皮膚中留下血痕，樹這才放開了口，唾液閃爍著無情，混雜著血腥的殷紅，樹指尖再度勾上了大我的項鍊，靜默著凝視。大我抬著頭，強忍著痛楚，不服氣地回盯著樹。

「……我只是想這種生活趕快結束」  
「然後你就可以永遠地擺脫我嗎」  
「我沒這樣說」  
「可你這樣想」  
「樹」  
「反正你跟JESSE他們一樣」  
「樹」  
「從來沒把我放眼內」  
「樹」  
「你只想我一直當你的玩具」

「樹！！！！！！！」

二人一來二往的爭執著，大我不停想打斷樹無休止的妄想，樹卻只是越說越起勁，根本不聽自己的說話，大我激動起來，猛地推開了樹。

胸膛起伏，彼此喘噓噓，樹沒有再往下說，表情卻已經像早已料到大我最終也必然將自己推開。

「樹……」

低聲下氣，大我站了起來，主動靠近失控的樹。

拉了拉樹的衣袖，卻再度被甩開。

「京本大我」

良久，樹喚了一聲，冷酷中再度讓大我猜不透。

伸手探向自己的脖子間，指尖勾著小時候由大我親手製作，卻失敗了的項鍊，這枚銀幣，自被製作那天起，一直套在他們的頸上，成長了、鍊子斷掉了也一再更換，無論何時，不曾脫下。

卻，樹開始用力地拉扯著，彷彿自己的脖子不會感到疼痛一般，拉出通紅，拉出血痕、拉出痛心——也在所不惜，直至——

鍊子斷掉在自己手中。

砰地掉在地上，大我怔怔地看著那條項鍊，心裡悶痛起來，像有誰把自己的呼吸掩住，讓人窒息的發難，溫熱攀在自己的眼眶，鼻酸無法回頭。

大我從床上拾回自己的衣服，從書桌上摸回自己的手機，頭也不回地衝出房間，甚至離開了屋子。

適時大雨傾瀉而下，嘩啦地把樹混亂的內心佔據住，從窗邊看見大我無視傭人們的呼喊，踏著濺起的水窪啪嗒啪嗒跑離屋子，甚至連手也沒有揚起來擋雨，夜色之中，只見大我漸行越遠的身影，樹緊咬下唇，直至咬出腥臊，宛若痛苦可以被拯救。

「……JESSE」

傾盤雨下，大我一邊跑著，漫無目的之撥打著JESSE的手機，卻在電話接通的一刻，被誰用手帕掩住口鼻，慌亂一吸，暈眩過去。

※

昏暗的房間，漆黑得只有窗外瀰漫著的黎明朝霧，大我昏沉地睜開眼睛，感到頭痛不適，想要揉揉自己的太陽穴，卻發現自己被誰用繩子綁了起來，真正的彈指不得。

冷風颼颼，大我發現自己連衣服也被脫光。

這是……被綁架了？

困境中腦內第一個閃過的人是樹，然後是JESSE和高地他們。

咔嗒。

門被打開了，光線從走廊穿射進房間，頃刻照亮了房間的景象，也讓大我在刺眼窺見了外面走廊的豪華佈置。

看來不是為錢，這裡也是非一般人能擁有的屋子。

「京本……大我」

低沉一聲，讓大我錯愕地瞪大雙眼。

「你……」

說話沒有被聽完，那人用力地掐住了大我的脖子，讓他呼吸困難，咳吐著痛苦，那人的指腹卻在被樹咬出的牙印和吻痕上磨蹭幾下。

「痛……」

大我撕吟著，那人冷笑一聲。

「看來，你被好好地疼愛著」

別過臉去，大我說服自己，這只是一場夢。

窗外雨聲不斷，大我閉上眼睛，卻迎來了被什麼抽打一下的劇痛。

「嗚……」

拿著皮鞭，這種東西還只是在電影上見過，電影上看是充滿情慾的快感，可一鞭下來，大我只覺火辣的刺痛。

「明明一直在你身邊的是我，為什麼你總是看不見我」


	14. Chapter 14

１４

失去了公司的控制權。

失去了人身的自由。

失去了尊嚴。

甚至連樹也失去了。

在一下一下讓人不得不清醒接受皮鞭的疼痛中，大我在想著還有什麼可以失去。

對了……

他還可以失去JESSE，這個自以為的「摯友」。

「啊！！JESSE……不要－－」

JESSE抽打得起勁，一道道在赤裸上落下的血痕顯示出施暴者所使用無情的力度，通紅在大我白皙的身體上格外鮮明，宛如一條條帶血淚的藤蔓，繞過每一個能夠接觸的地方，讓大我叫痛，讓大我崩潰，讓大我也感受到JESSE曾經感受過的錐心。

「為什麼……你要這樣做－－」

外面的雨停了，黎明閃著虛幻的彩霞浮在遠處的高山裡，那怕只是一點點的光線，也足以照映到JESSE此刻冷峻的表情，又是一張大我所猜不透的臉，可是，大我心裡卻很清楚知道，自己縱然再猜不透樹，樹也不會這樣對待自己。

樹總不會無情。

「啊……！！！」

又是一鞭，這次落在腰間敏感的位置，劃逝而過的殷紅火辣地燃燒著，大我再度呼痛，JESSE沒有回答自己的問題，他的注視放在大我的赤身之上，似乎在思考下一鞭的落點。

疼痛讓大我不斷喘著氣，呼息裡透著受不了的觸感，赤身之間渾身發抖，JESSE對待大我的殘酷之中沒讓大我感到情慾的高漲，只有滿腦子想逃走的想法。

房門吱唉被打開，大我扭頭過去，渴求著屬於自己的救星，那人逆光站著，身後還站了一個溫吞的身影。

「…唔，」似乎是被自己這個不堪的樣子所嚇倒，喉嚨裡發出驚愕，「JESSE我沒想到你會這樣對待大我」

是高地。

「高地！！救我－－」

啪。

JESSE懲罰了自己任意的發言，大巴掌搧在自己臉上，刺痛漫延，彷彿整個腦袋都被搧過一樣，昏沉腫脹。

「東西帶來了沒有」JESSE問道，無視著大我的困窘，放下了皮鞭，走向高地。

高地從口袋裡拿出小包的東西，大我沒瞧見是什麼，卻看見了北斗的身影悄悄地躲在高地的後面，沉默地注視著這一切，視線在自己和JESSE之間來回著，雙眸裡都是震驚……和悲傷。

「那個早見的女人說只要一顆就好，聽說上次就這樣對待大我的」

熟悉的名字，讓快要被身上辣辣燃的感覺煎熬得要死的大我一下子驚醒過來，他好像猜到了那小包的東西裡面，放著什麼。

「你猜到了對不對？」輕聲走近自己，JESSE勾著嘴角，指尖溫柔地愛撫著大我耳朵的形狀，大我感到酥麻，卻甩頭避開，「上次你被落藥的時候，最後是怎樣度過的？」

JESSE的吻落在自己的耳鬢上，撕磨著渴求，大我想要躲過，卻被JESSE掐住了下顎，無法扭頭，只能硬生生感覺著JESSE的舌頭纏在自己耳窩上，濕潤而反胃的感覺順著自己耳骨遊走，直至JESSE將自己的耳垂溫熱地含在嘴裡。

「…放……開我……」不安份地扭動著，大我被綑綁著沒錯，可是他也不至於完全不打算反抗，JESSE放開了口，重新站直看著大我，指腹又摸上頸間的吻痕和牙印。

然後勾了勾那條項鍊。

「別碰！！！」

彷似被觸碰到禁忌處，大我倏地咆吼一聲，JESSE視線凝滯在上面，然後意會地微笑起來。

「他……幫了你，對不對？」柔聲透著的危險大我是能感覺出來的，可是明知道自己沒辦法掙扎逃離開這裡，他將目光放在沒有靠近的高地和北斗身上，還妄想著他們可以顧念那怕只有半份的友情。

「高地、北斗－－救我－－」

亂動著全身僅餘可以動的地方，扭動著可是被繩子綁得極緊，被綁的地方因不斷的摩擦勒出了血痕，大我苦苦哀求著旁觀者的援助，可是沒有誰向他伸手。

啪－－

JESSE力氣很大，也可能是因為這條項鍊在稍早之前就被樹幾乎扯斷，所以不消一刻，JESSE已經將項鍊從大我身上扯出來，那一刻，大我終究知道，在這個房間裡，不會有人來幫助自己。

JESSE將項鍊當作無用的垃圾，隨便往後一摔，項鍊碰過牆壁，發出悶聲後滾落地上，細小得不可見，大我的視線追著項鍊走，可昏暗中根本什麼都沒瞧見，JESSE再度走開，在旁邊倒著水，然後往裡面扔了兩顆藥丸。

「等等，JESSE，一顆就夠了」高地還是擔心著自己會出事嗎？主動開聲跟JESSE說。

不，高地只是害怕自己真的出事了，他自己也脫不開罪名。

大我心中冷笑，冷笑自己消逝在絕望中的友情。

「兩顆不會死的，但可以讓他的反應來得更猛烈」

JESSE，我的摯友。

「我就想看看我們的大我少爺，什麼時候才肯放口求饒」

冷酷無情，大我閉上眼睛，像懇求似地向上天祈禱著，希望這只是一場荒唐的夢。腦裡面卻閃現而過過去一幕幕屬於自己和JESSE他們之間的回憶，跟JESSE一起鬧騰、被JESSE的笑話逗得大笑、站在JESSE背後看著他欺負樹－－對呢，他也曾經在樹無助地想自己提出求救的時候，冷眼回首－－讓JESSE教自己英文、因為跟JESSE考上同一所大學同一個學系感到興奮、讓JESSE帶著怕生的自己在學系中找人拼組做課題、畢業時發現自己的寂寞而跑過來找自己的JESSE、知道自己不擅長聯絡於是每次總是主動把自己約出去吃飯的JESSE、在自己升任京本社長的時候為自己辦了慶祝會的JESSE、在自己生日時偷偷地拿出蛋糕慶祝的JESSE……

大笑著，笑得不見了眼睛，笑得像魔音般，笑得純粹－－

的JESSE。

「喝下去」硬湊到自己嘴邊被下了藥的水，JESSE給大我灌著，大我起初想要緊閉著嘴唇抗拒它，可是沒辦法，JESSE掐住自己臉頰的力勁太大，還是讓嘴巴打開足以把水灌進去的隙縫，嗆著又被灌進更多，直至飲下去的份量讓JESSE滿意。

樹，這是當初我沒有救你的天譴嗎？

那麼要是我誠心向你道歉，你可以來救我嗎？

「高地，幫他綁個你擅長的吧」

藥效果然來得急速，在JESSE和高地開玩笑似地從房間裡拿出不同道具的時候，大我已經感到比上次更猛然的燥熱感，體內溫度正在上升著，呼吸加重，甚至開始頭昏腦脹起來，意識只是依稀停留，卻被身體的反應所佔有，不能思考。

不一樣的手觸上自己，是高地，大我還在喃喃自語希望高地可憐他，幫助自己，可是不曉得是高地沒聽見，還是高地也同樣痛恨自己，高地只是將自己我身體翻來覆去，扭動著不同的位置勒上紅繩，直至綁得像那些情色電影中調教的模樣，高地才將大我獨自留在床上，回到JESSE身後。

紅繩綁在自己身上有一種羞恥感，將自己身體完全打開的表露無遺，勒緊的地方摩擦著敏感處，再加上藥效，大我感覺身體裡有種破繭而出的難耐，慾望已步步迫近，在眾人的注視下輕嘲地抬了頭，幾下掙扎，與剛才的相反，在藥效中帶出了快慰，大我低聲輕喘，不敢再動。

JESSE再拿著另一種東西走過來，他跪在床上，強迫大我看著自己。

「和樹的項鍊沒了，沒關係，我送別的給你吧」

拿著耳釘機，大我渾身的寒毛一下子全都豎起來，似乎都猜到了JESSE到底要在自己身上留下什麼痕跡，他想要掙脫，可是JESSE卻先了一步，掐緊自己的顎骨，加上本來就開始停止轉動的思考，幾乎是肉在砧板上，任由JESSE擺布。

溫熱的手碰上耳垂，敏感得讓大我倒抽涼氣，嬌嗔喘息，JESSE聽見了似乎更加高興，耳釘機靠近，JESSE再用力按下。

「啊－－！！」

大我沒有釘過耳環，所以不知道這種痛楚是否屬常，還是在藥效下被放大了好幾倍，只知道耳朵上浮出一種像不屬於自己的熾熱，正燃燒著自己的酥麻；JESSE看著那耳環，然後勾著壞笑，伸手在上面拉扯幾下。

「啊！！！！！不要，好痛－－」

剛形成的傷口禁不起折騰，這下大我很清楚是錐心之痛，敏感處被玩弄著卻無法反抗，鈍痛散落在心頭裡，整個身體都在發抖著，他慘叫，甚至痛出眼淚，JESSE看見大我這種反應，滿意地離開了自己。

「北斗，過來」

接下來，JESSE喚了喚一直在旁邊安靜待著的北斗，北斗沒想到在這裡聽見自己的名字，顫慄一下後，緩緩地走到JESSE身邊。

「高地，你出去吧」下了逐客令，高地的演出似乎到此為止，高地看了看大我跟JESSE，再看著臉色發白的北斗，一下子明白了JESSE的用意，於是拉開房間離開，卻不敢走遠，在走廊處等待著。

向JESSE扔去疑問的目光，JESSE沒有再多的說明，然後不由分說開始動手脫著北斗身上的衣服。

「？？？JESSE？？？」

開始粗暴地吻著北斗，北斗嘗試回應，卻完全搞不懂現在的狀況，大我還在這裡，明明剛被下藥的人是大我，JESSE卻選擇在大我的面前索求北斗。

舌頭捲進去，一如既往得到北斗情動的回應，碰上濕潤，北斗閉上眼睛享受來自JESSE的侵略，衣服被扔在地上，JESSE將北斗壓在床邊，和大我只有僅餘半米之距，瞄了瞄大我，大我看著這熱情如火的畫面，更加按捺不住身體內的鼓動。

展開北斗的雙手，JESSE每下在北斗頸上烙吻，北斗均會發出愉悅的喘息，加重呼吸的二人情迷意亂，大我想阻止自己再看下去，可是聲音卻逃避不了鑽進耳內。JESSE的下身在凌虐大我的時候早已抬頭，北斗伸手拉下JESSE的長褲，在鼓起來的內褲裡熟稔地按摩起來，透著內褲也瞧見挺立的形狀，北斗順勢套弄幾下，JESSE拉下了北斗的長褲，匆忙脫下北斗最後的防線，將自己的形狀壓向北斗的股間，摩擦起來。

「嗯……JESSE……啊－－」歡愉的聲音在北斗的嘴裡漏出，刺痛裡大我的聽覺，聽著別人的魚水之歡，藥效的反應更大了，甚至感覺自己的分身上黏稠著滿根的愛液。

挺立脹痛，通紅地表達著想要的訊息，但大我不想屈服，也無法接受自己跟JESSE做這種事。

扯下JESSE的內褲，頂端漸濕的讓它摩擦著自己的股間，北斗喘息不斷，彷彿是恆常作業，容不下一絲的猶豫，大我看著在上面的JESSE，卻仍是那種目無表情的臉。

JESSE。

你真的是我認識的JESSE嗎？

「啊……JESSE……我受不了了－－」慾望在JESSE的套弄中滲出愛液，JESSE將這些愛液都抹在自己後方的入口處，再用自己的巨大在上面磨蹭，一下一下頂進卻又不進入，玩弄著北斗的渴望。

北斗難耐地哀求著，伸手想讓JESSE進來把自己充塞，可就是在一刻，聽見滿室旖旎的大我，慾望縱情地在前顏沁出一點一滴的白濁。

JESSE目睹大我身體自然的反應，扯起期待良久的笑容，放開了北斗。

「北斗，你可以離開了」

失去JESSE的體溫，北斗若說是錯愕，必然會得到JESSE冷漠的俯視。

這人，從來就沒有在乎過自己。

不發一言，忍耐著身體的情動，北斗只是躊躇在地上拾回所有衣服，簡單套上後，踉蹌著打開了房門，在走廊跟高地對上視線，北斗只是苦笑一下掩住自己下身的反應，沒看見JESSE目送自己離開的眼神，便關上了門。

複雜的雙眸伴隨著北斗的離開又再度變得單純，純粹地得到了自己一直夢寐以求的珍寶，JESSE專注地等待著大我的身體加深藥效，讓他向自己索求。

這樣，就好像可以填滿內心長年累月的空洞。

「JESSE……我們……不是朋友嗎－－」最後的懇求，大我顫抖著聲線，JESSE爬上了床，靠近大我，彼此身體上的溫度互相吸引，再也沒有退路，奇蹟沒有出現，樹－－並不在這裡。

JESSE換了一副比較簡單的神情盯緊大我，裡面是多年以來一直沒說出的說話，還有爆發前的忍耐，大我終歸看出來了，這麼多年以來，把JESSE當成摯友原來都是自己的一廂情願。

「我們……是朋友，」JESSE說得輕柔，在大我的心坎中點化成水，溶掉悲慟，甚至湧出眼眶，「但在我喜歡你之後，我每天都在想，為什麼你總看不見我」

帶頭欺負樹，因為他不配站在大我旁邊，可是永遠到了最後，他只窺見在樹頸上出現那些曖昧的痕跡，而大我的眼神，從來也只會跟著樹遊走；很努力地跟大我考上同一所大學同一個學系，可是大我在興奮的背後，卻想著那個沒有在日本升學的樹；畢業時瞧見寂寞地站著的大我，大我笑著，卻分明看見了他眸中樹的影子；大我接任京本家社長的時候，替他辦了場快樂的慶祝會，可他再度看見大我看著那道沒有再打開的門，絲絲落寞；直至自己再也忍不住，受良心呵責地騙大我將公司股份投資在那個必然失敗的●●●之上，打算用自己的財力和權力成為大我心中的英雄，讓他看著自己，卻沒想到迎來的只是那個討厭的身影回到大我身邊。

為什麼，明明一直在你身邊的是我，你卻從來沒有看過我。

一手握住了大我的分身，摸上黏稠的蜜津套上，頂端滲出更多白濁，另一隻手放在大我剛釘耳環的上面，輕力地拉扯著疼痛，大我忍不住低吟著痛痺和快感，嗚咽著求饒，JESSE看見在自己調教下無力反抗的大我，更感興奮，加重了套弄，也用力著拉扯。

殷紅在耳環下悄悄地滲了出來，大我叫了出來，可是被綁全身的無法動彈，淚水在眼角流下，為快感、為劇痛，也為了JESSE。

打開了大我的腿間，更加露出大我的甬道，JESSE沒有再動耳上淌著紅的傷口，放開了對大我的套弄，於是將那些愛液都送到後方的入口，自己的碩大在上面輕頂幾下，藥效讓裡面早已充滿蜜液，淫靡地向JESSE提著原始的邀請，JESSE一鼓作氣，挺進貫穿了大我。

「唔……！！！！」

大我哭了。

不曉得為何，JESSE也覺得那些眼淚，也流到自己內心某處旮旯去。

猛力地抽插，發洩著憤怒和不明的情感，抽送的速度打從一開始就沒打算讓大我習慣，也沒理會大我模糊中吐息的拒絕和哀求，JESSE只是一味兒冷著臉律動著，想聽見大我哭更多，想聽見大我請求更多，想聽見大我的就範。

「…唔……不要……」

劇烈地一下全退一下全進，快感升至頂峰，大我的分身又再度吐出曖昧的白色，被JESSE填滿的甬道撐大著，大我的身子開始發出高潮前的顫抖，狺叫著聽不清楚的喘息聲，JESSE最後加快了速度，瘋狂抽插著，發出水聲在體內撞擊著情慾，直至自己最終發洩在大我的體內。

抽出來的一下，甬道充斥著滿溢的白濁，無聲地淌出大我的身體。

倒在床上，掙扎不了，也無法反抗，錐心泣血，彷彿JESSE剛剛不是強佔了自己，而是拿著把鋒利的刀刃，在自己的心頭上一下一下刺得無情。

JESSE鬆綁了大我的身體，簡單清理自己後，便離開了房間，咔嗒地聽甩了門被鎖上的聲音，大我看了看窗外，也是被鎖得緊緊。

樹……

我，真的也失去了你嗎？


	15. Chapter 15

１５

夜靜無聲，寂寥中只聽見大我粗喘的呼吸聲，呻吟叫痛。

「……停止……」數不清第幾天的折磨，JESSE反而在凌虐當中好奇為什麼大我從未放棄讓自己停下來，然而明知道他並不會。

皮鞭留下的血痕變得通紅，甚至有些被磨損的邊緣刮出血，零碎地濺在大我變得不堪的身體上，全身的白皙已經找不到一處完好無缺，都是傷痕又或是紅得發腫的顯然。

啪地一聲，清脆俐落的沒有留手。

「嗚、」哽咽在喉中，大我倒抽著氣，呼噓著痛楚，在身上燃燒著火辣。

JESSE用力地掐住自己的下顎，迫大我抬起頭來看著他，然後侵佔了大我的嘴唇。

軟柔得讓人想一口咬斷，那種再用力也咬不穿的感覺為JESSE帶來佔有般的快感，興奮地在體內迅速把溫度升高，JESSE放開懷抱，發狠地啃蝕著，毫不理會身下大我痛苦的哀號，直至果真咬出了血腥，讓舌頭舔嚐到大我的甘甜。

「唔……！」

唇上被咬破而傳來了一刻的麻痺感，JESSE溫熱的手又覆上自己被釘耳的傷口拉扯起來，讓人顫抖的疼痛傳遍全身，大我下意識想要推開JESSE，雙手雙腳卻還是被緊綁在床上，無法逃避的處境，接著JESSE便將舌頭伸了進來，強迫大我回應自己，以舌尖討好自己，大我沒有屈服，一直躲開，直至耳上的傷口再度淌血，大我自然地在叫痛之間咬了JESSE一下。

「唔－－」自然反應是馬上離開大我的嘴唇，JESSE非常不滿，帶著渾身的冰冷，離開床間在書桌的抽屜裡拿了某種東西，再回到大我的身邊。

是鎅刀。

咔嗒地一下一下被JESSE將刀片推了出來，帶著不懷好意的笑容，靠近大我，然後將刀片貼在大我的臉頰上。

「再反抗我，我的手就要控制不住了」威嚇著，大我因恐懼而心跳加快，他自己是知道的，凌虐就是一條單程路，每天過份一點加深一點，把欺壓再加強多一些，然後自己從中步步獲得日積月累的快慰。

不敢再亂動，JESSE的吻又向著大我落下來，舔著嘴下殘餘的血絲，舌尖用力將大我嘴上被咬破的地方磨蹭著，直至大我刺痛地嚶嚀，JESSE的舌頭才再度撬開大我的雙唇，靈活地鑽了進去，盡情地享受著在大我嘴中的溫熱和濕潤，這種耳鬢撕磨的效果讓JESSE感覺對大我有絕對的控制權，激吻之間，鎅刀鋒利，還是不小心地在大我的臉頰上劃出血滴，大我低吟一下，卻不敢再反抗。

「啊啊，可惜了大我這張臉了」有點兒心疼自己的手還是用了力，於是JESSE把鎅刀收起來，退開大我，看了看牆上掛鐘，接近午夜了，明早還有重要的會議要出席，今晚還是算了吧。

大我正抬頭看著自己，眼神閃現懼怕和不確定，將鎅刀拋回書桌，JESSE便在大我面前拉下自己的內褲，露出起了反應的巨大。

「把它含好」

未等大我回過神來，JESSE便將自己的分身硬塞進大我的口裡面，然後抽動起來，迫不及待的讓大我為自己舔弄服務，大我一時沒有適應好，呼吸紊亂地帶著痛苦的嗚咽，反而讓JESSE聽得更為興奮，便按緊大我的頭，加快了抽插。

「……唔……JES、JESSE……」求饒著，縱然明知道JESSE不會聽。

努力在律動的空隙之中呼吸，舌頭上盡是JESSE的氣味，讓大我感到噁心，JESSE要求自己用嘴巴為他解放，大我想要反抗卻動彈不得，JESSE的分身在自己嘴裡脹大發熱，一再侵入自己深喉處，強迫自己發出撞擊的水聲，混雜著委屈的悶聲，JESSE的頂端摩擦著自己的上顎，翻起刺激的亢奮，最後衝射在大我的嘴裡面後抽出。

白濁腥臭，大我想要吐出來，JESSE卻快人一步地將大我的嘴掩住。

「吞下去」

反胃感讓大我的眼眶溢滿委曲求全的淚花，嘴裡面的黏稠和屬於他人的分泌物讓自己崩潰尖叫，卻被掩住嘴巴，吐了一點出來在JESSE的指間流瀉而下，純白和淫靡的挑動著JESSE的情緒，可大我還是在強烈的注視下，一點一滴地吞進肚裡去。

「以後聽聽話話的，我們就可以像以前一樣，不好嗎？」

用盡全身的力氣回瞪著JESSE，在這個房間裡，最沒資格說從前的人，是他。

JESSE輕輕放開了大我的嘴巴，在床頭拿了面紙拭擦，又重新拿了一張，溫婉地點印著大我被弄髒的嘴邊，替他抹去多餘的曖昧。

然後主動解開大我四肢的捆綁，被磨出紅痕帶著酸痛，大我知道今晚自己的折磨告一段落了，盯緊JESSE離開房間，大我這才鬆一口氣在床上坐著休息，細看新添的傷痕，再撫了撫臉頰上的劃痕，瑟縮一下，還是帶著刺痛。

勉強自己下了床，簡單套好衣服，才剛走回床上的時候，門外又響起了一陣的敲門聲，身體是自然的猛地一震，卻自己也明知道JESSE才不會敲門。

輕力推開本是緊鎖的門，北斗拿著急救用品走了進來，他看了看大我那張被劃花的臉，很是錯愕的樣子，然後默默地關上了門，靠近大我。

「就只有這裡？」每個晚上，在JESSE離開以後，北斗就會帶著清洗傷口的用品來到大我的房間，起初大我很不信任北斗，也不願意給他替自己洗傷口，可是一天一天過去，北斗卻也只是無言地走進這裡，要是今天大我不讓自己擦，那麼就把東西放下；要是今天大我受傷的位置自己沒辦法擦，那麼自己就留下來。

在北斗沒什麼變化的臉上大我還是猜不透，北斗喜歡JESSE，這是已知的，JESSE似乎在意的是自己，甚至硬找著北斗在自己面前上演那幕情色和刺眼，如果是這樣的話，為什麼北斗還願意帶著洗傷口的用品來找自己？

大我想了好幾天，似乎只有一個答案。

北斗很喜歡JESSE沒錯，但似乎並不痛恨自己，甚至可能還有那麼一點點顧念昔日的情誼。

「嗯……背上……好像還有」有點兒艱辛的又把衣服脫下，將背展現在北斗眼內，當看見大我身上沒半處完整的時候，北斗暗自驚惶，JESSE對自己很無情，然而，他沒想到JESSE對一直深愛的大我，卻比自己來得更冷酷，『……唔！痛、」

北斗弄好消毒的東西便往大我背上的新傷拭過去，涼意與傷口的刺痛碰撞在一起，讓大我忍不住低聲說著；馬上將綿球離開大我的背，北斗的眼底展現著之前少見的關切。

「……還是……我等會兒再來幫你？」北斗提議道，大我的後腦卻搖了搖，頭髮一甩。  
「我忍得住」

北斗頓了頓，輕嘆一口氣，這才以更輕柔的力度替大我拭擦著，大我在前面咬牙，呼息著疼痛，北斗聽見了，心裡竟是難過。

「好了」最後再處理好臉頰的劃痕，北斗便關上了急救箱，似乎是準備離開了。

「北斗」出聲喚了喚北斗，果然，北斗停下了腳步。  
「還有傷口嗎？」北斗問道，大我卻再度搖頭。  
「你……可以放我走嗎？」

只是一個賭注。

要是北斗真的如大我所想，心底裡還有一絲記住舊日的友情，那麼大概可以說服一下；於是，大我步步為營，從一開始的不信任，至慢慢讓北斗靠近自己洗傷口，至間中說幾句話。

感受到北斗本來的溫柔，大我才放膽問道。

「不行」

北斗的回答是毫不猶豫的決絕，大我有點兒失望，他本以為，至少北斗會遲疑幾秒。

「你……喜歡JESSE嗎？」根本不需要答案的問題，大我還是問了出來，久違的商業式套著話，大我在和北斗之間互相盤算著對方的回應，再思考下一步的動作，慢慢走向自己想要的結果。

朋友間這種猜忌本是可笑的，但事到如今，大我只能想辦法讓自己離開。

JESSE肯定不會，高地也大概不會，那麼，就只餘下北斗一個。

我是無能的少爺，可是，我也曾經是掌權的少爺。

「……」聽見JESSE的名字在大我口中說出來，北斗是預想中的一怔，緩緩地對上了大我的視線，大我卻－－看見了絕望，「我不會背叛JESSE的，所以，你還是放棄吧」

說得堅定。

「那麼，你也覺得我天天被關在這裡虐待，是應該的嗎？」大我自嘲一笑，北斗卻否定了他。  
「不，我沒這樣想」  
「那麼……」大我想說服北斗，看著他的動搖和苦惱，抿住下唇，大我說著。

「……京本，我沒有時間了」

聽見北斗的說話，大我下意識望向牆上的掛鐘，卻又回頭一想，沒有時間，不該這樣悲傷。

「我沒有時間陪在他身邊了」

「所以，不行」

留下未完的說話，北斗便重新鎖上房門，留下大我一人細嚼著北斗話中的話。

「你進去好久哦，跟大我聊天了？」嘆著氣忍耐著不停抽動的心臟，絞痛讓自己目眩，北斗才轉剛身，便看見蹙著眉的高地。  
「……沒，就……幾句」否認被高地緊盯著質疑，北斗心虛著，還是說了實話。  
「不要讓JESSE知道，不然－－」他又生你的氣了。

高地不忍心再說下去，心裡面很清楚，北斗情願JESSE生他的氣，也總比眼裡只有大我好。

「你又帶藥給JESSE嗎？」看見高地口袋鼓鼓的，北斗皺起眉頭。  
「……」高地不敢回答。  
「這種藥吃多了對大我不好……就不能做點什麼嗎？」

北斗噓聲著問道，高地倏地抬頭，一臉驚慌。

「你想也別想！得罪了LEWIS家，我和你家裡的生意要怎麼辦？」看著大我被JESSE虐待到那個樣子，說實在的，高地也沒有想過。

故意讓自己不要去顧念舊情，將顯然對身體無益的藥丸交給JESSE，明知道一顆一顆都審判了大我的悲劇命運。可是要是自己，又或是北斗不服，那麼高地家跟松村家的命運，就完完全全敗在自己手裡。

所謂少爺，也只不過是一個個身不由己的少爺們。

「可是……」北斗心軟了，數天以來，大我重新對著自己說話，向自己問問題，冷淡的臉上滿是過去的影子，再讓自己忽視，也無法看不見大我眼內對過去的堅持。

大我是真的把自己當朋友的。

所以崩潰過後，才忍不住又重拾回那份消逝在時間中的感情。

「……好了好了，我就跟JESSE說只下半顆，那麼他就下一顆，剛好是準確的份量，那麼好了吧？」高地也無法忽略內心對大我的愧疚，但又無法抗衡JESSE，只能想出一個折衷的辦法。  
「……」北斗還是一臉難受，高地嘆息，將藥丸放在北斗手上。

「你不是總說餘下的時間不多嗎？把藥吃了，讓JESSE放不下你，就不會去折騰大我了」

北斗接過那包藥丸，再看了看房門後的大我。

無止境的內疚。

「JESSE」

敲響了JESSE的房門，已經換好睡衣的JESSE應聲打開了門，卻在看見門外北斗的時候，愣怔雙眼。

發燙的身體，燥熱感不斷。

這就是你的感覺嗎？京本。

「北斗……」

沒有時間了。

我沒辦法在僅餘的時間裡背叛JESSE，可是我也不想對著你的真意只餘下內疚。

「……你可以，看著我嗎？」

輕聲低喃，通紅滾燙的身體撲進JESSE的懷裡，感受著北斗發熱的胸背，JESSE罕有地聽見了自己的心跳聲。

撲通——

撲通——


	16. Chapter 16

１６

「……那麼就這樣吧，我明天讓他們準備一下合約，好了之後拿給你看」晚上八點多快九點，早已過了晚飯的時間，剛跟英國那邊倒時差開完會議，慎太郎整理著討論的資料，跟樹說。  
「嗯……對了，要一起吃飯嗎？」樹看起來悶悶不樂，剛剛的會議也是心不在焉，慎太郎以為他是又餓又累的關係，所以不在狀態。  
「哦……」看了看腕錶，「好吧，去你家？」

慎太郎以為這種時間一般樹會回家跟大我吃飯，於是很自然地便覺得是去樹的家。

「啊，不，就在這附近吃吧」商業區的附近走幾條街道就是居酒屋林立的地方，下班後去放鬆一下也屬正常，可是慎太郎卻是蹙蹙眉，歪頭反問。  
「在這裡吃？你不用回家找KYOMO麼？」今天有點兒反常，說起來，這陣子樹都在公司待到很晚才回去，甚至有些時候慎太郎懷疑他根本沒回家。  
「啊……嗯……」

看見樹的支吾以對，慎太郎一起子起了戒心，質問的語氣是按捺不住了。

「你跟KYOMO又吵架了？」抱著雙臂問道，樹卻不敢回看著慎太郎，一臉心虛。  
「……他……不在家了」說得悄聲，慎太郎一下子沒抓住重點。  
「不在家？？你意思他搬去跟你爸爸媽媽住嗎？」

又扭了扭頭，樹說得怯生，明知道肯定被慎太郎責難。

「……好像也不是」  
「所以就是說你現在等於搞丟了KYOMO，對吧？」

大我走的那晚，樹的確是被怒火掩蓋了自己，根本無法正常思考。

大雨一直下，下了一整晚，自己就坐在跟大我的睡房聽了一整晚的雨聲，直至黎明升起，直至雨聲漸停。

從窗外望去，大我的身影彷彿還停在街邊的轉角，然後一眨眼睛，人影也就消失了。樹看見大我帶著手機離開，以為他會跑回父母的家，可是馬上聯絡父母又會被別人知道他們吵架，甚至更多的事情，也就好幾天不敢跟父母聯絡。

看見電視上沒什麼重大新聞，家裡和公司裡也沒有人打電話來要贖金，樹以為，大我應是很安全待在輕井澤，盤算就什麼時候找個下台階讓他回來，卻接到了父母問候的電話，言談之間，樹才發現大我根本不在輕井澤。

於是開始心慌，在手機上找了KYOMO好幾次，對方連讀也沒有讀，讓助手們私下找，同時扮作沒事地正常上班加班回公司，穩定業務，一邊想著大我到底跑去哪裡了。

「……你明知道在圈內有人想加害他，你還放他自己跑出去？當初可是你讓我一起寸步不離看住他的！！！」慎太郎生氣起來，明明一開始是大家在英國收到消息京本家的股份不保，和有人用計意圖加害大我之類的傳聞，於是他們兩個才拋下J&S在英國的業務，千里迢迢回日本，幾乎用光公司所有備用地去拯救京本家。

後來樹一直將大我禁足在家裡，慎太郎開頭是極不情願，覺得大我太可憐了，也會為樹背上污名，但聽見是為了保護大我，也只好屈服，甚至還同意了只要樹沒空陪大我，他就會趕來。

可現在？

樹自己搞丟了大我，還居然有心情去吃飯？

「……那麼反正他都不見了我可以怎樣？！我不就派人去找了嗎！」被戳到痛處，樹也反駁起來，一面是內疚自己居然放了大我離開，一面是對自己的光火，動員那麼多關係那麼多助手，居然還搞不清楚大我的位置。

本想慎太郎陪自己吃頓飯，讓慎太郎也幫幫自己，可聽見他對自己的責怪，一下子又沒了食欲。

「……他不見多久了？」  
「一個多星期……」  
「……一個多星期？？？！！！」

沒好氣打算收集多點資料讓自己那邊的人脈一起找，卻在聽見樹居然讓大我憑空消失一個多星期才去找，又忍不住發火，幾乎將白眼翻到後腦勺。

「……我有去問JESSE他們啦……可是他們都說最近沒怎麼跟大我聯絡——」想平息慎太郎的怒不可遏，於是主動說他連死對頭JESSE也問過了，可是還是沒有人見過大我。  
「那麼再找不到怎麼辦？你要報警嗎？」慎太郎實事求是，問道。  
「……可是報警的話事情被揚了出去，對公司……」掌權人的考量，慎太郎很想馬上揍樹一拳然後質問他，公司重要還是大我重要，可是用少爺的身份想了想，也不是不能理解樹的想法。  
「那麼你找到什麼線索了麼——」慎太郎問道，卻只見樹嘟起嘴唇搖頭。  
「什麼都沒有……」  
「有什麼異常的事情嗎？」  
「我在找人留意，但暫時沒什麼特別」

「只能……再努力找嗎……」

猶豫著不好的預感，慎太郎不明白為什麼樹明明著緊，可是表現得不在意，眉角緊攏放在自己眼內顯然是出賣了他真實的感受，要是大我單純用他以前的人脈躲了起來倒好，可是，要是樹之前收到的消息是真確，有人真的要對大我不利的話……

「這樣不對」

大半夜的站在街上也無計可施，於是慎太郎同意了樹一起去吃頓飯的邀請，順道兩個人再討論一下大我有機會去的地方；居酒屋的串燒端上來，慎太郎咬了一口，驀地說。

「怎麼了？味道不對嗎？」樹喝了口酒，問道。  
「不是，JESSE一直不喜歡你，他怎會乖乖地回答你的問題？」從剛剛起便反覆思考樹的說話，總覺得那裡不對勁，在酒菜被端上來的一刻，不曉得為何就像接通了什麼似地，慎太郎說。  
「啊……」樹遲疑著，雖然JESSE也是隔了好幾個小時才回覆簡短，但慎太郎說的也好像有道理。  
「再說了，KYOMO跟JESSE感情那麼好，要是他知道KYOMO不見了，怎會不追問你？」這樣的話邏輯上肯定說不通，接過樹的手機滑了滑樹跟JESSE的對話，更感覺有可疑，「你問他『最近有見過KYOMO嗎』他隔了幾小時才回答你『沒』然後就沒有下文了，不是很奇怪嗎？正常人看見你這樣問，也會問問你怎麼了之類吧？」推算著，樹越聽越覺得慎太郎說得有理。  
「所以……你覺得KYOMO就在JESSE那邊？」要是慎太郎的猜想沒錯，樹感覺鬆一口氣又放不下心來，JESSE和大我的感情出了名地好，他跑去找JESSE也理所當然，那麼，自己也無謂強行站在他們中間，庸人自擾。

大概是自己沒掩飾好那種被確實的失落，慎太郎將手機還給樹，再接著說下去。

「你覺得KYOMO在JESSE那邊很安全？」被刺中要害，樹抿抿嘴唇，又喝了一口酒。  
「不是嗎？」樹反問，然而心裡卻是抽搐地發痛。  
「是不是安全，也必須得自己去確認吧？」

慎太郎說得對，是不是安全也得自己去確定，不過一想起JESSE那天在派對上靠近大我的樣子，樹又很抗拒看見那種情景。

叮叮－－

助手傳來某個新聞的連結，樹無意識地打開，然後蹙起眉頭。

「怎麼了？公司有事嗎？」慎太郎咬著其他的串燒，問道。  
「不……北斗……進醫院了……」將頁面翻過去給慎太郎看，慎太郎讀了一點點內文，沉思地啃咬著竹籤，再在手機上滑動指頭，彷彿看見什麼的一下子慌張起來。

新聞的標題寫著《松村家次子 緊急送院》－－

內文也只是翏翏幾句，說了晚上被拍到表情痛苦地送院，不確定是什麼事情，旁邊是好友高地，然後又說了松村家次世代爭權之類的傳聞；樹讓助手在他們圈子裡的人有什麼事情必須馬上報告，沒想到就看見這則即時新聞。

「你看看這相片」慎太郎將新聞內的插圖放大，再給樹看。

圖片內，是北斗一臉痛苦的被送上救護車，旁邊的高地擔憂著表情似乎也跟上車，慎太郎再放大後面屋子的某扇窗，模糊地站著像是JESSE的人影看著這一切。

「要是KYOMO真的找JESSE了，那麼高地和北斗會在也不出奇，可是，北斗被送醫院了，卻只有高地跟著去，照片裡KYOMO也沒有被拍到，不覺得很奇怪嗎？」

嘴嚼著慎太郎這段話，有什麼在樹的腦裡面慢慢地連接起來。

「而且，這別墅不是我以前去JESSE的家，我想只是他在近郊的物業，他們三個人這麼晚了，在近郊幹嘛？不是很可疑嗎？」看看被拍到別墅的樣子，慎太郎又忍不住說。  
「你意思是……KYOMO很可能並不是『很安全』？」一下子心情又變得慌亂起來，JESSE是喜歡大我的吧？所以才一直不待見自己，但……JESSE，會對大我做壞事？

並不是很相信這推測，畢竟JESSE跟大我和自己都是從小學便一起上課的少爺，從小到大，JESSE一直在大我身邊都擔當著最好朋友的角色，甚至一起欺負自己，高中畢業後，JESSE也跟大我考同一所大學同一個學系，怎麼想，都不太可能。

「我們回來的時候，你不是提起過KYOMO當初會將所有股份拿去買●●●，就是JESSE提議的嗎？」慎太郎想起了有點兒久遠的事情，蛛絲馬跡也不能錯過。  
「嗯……但我記得JESSE自己本來就在買－－」訊息量有點兒過多，樹開始感到自己頭昏腦脹。  
「……但要是，由始至終，這只是JESSE設的一個局？」  
「你意思是，JESSE是故意的？」  
「JESSE只是將自己個人一部份資金放進●●●裡，虧了也沒差，可是他先是主動借錢給KYOMO，讓KYOMO將所有都押下去，那麼就不同說法了」

「……JESSE，就是那個想對KYOMO加害的人？」

樹努力穩住自己焦急的情緒，強迫自己先將所有事情整理好，不要衝動，大我在跟自己吵架後跑離開屋子，也帶著手機，可是這一個多星期像憑空消失了一樣，怎麼找也找不到，也沒有到輕井澤找父母；大我的朋友不算多，就數JESSE他們幾個；JESSE一直討厭自己，可是面對大我有可能不見了的消息，卻顯得相當淡定；北斗在JESSE的別墅裡被送醫院了，一臉痛苦身邊卻只有高地，而JESSE就只是遠遠地在屋內看出來……

很不對勁。

從京本家的股份有機會失去的那天起，所有事情似乎都連接到一起了。

「你想去哪裡？！」樹猛地站了起來，一臉殺氣，慎太郎連忙問道。  
「去找JESSE呀，就只能當面問清楚吧？」想到大我有可能是不安全的時候，這才湧現出焦頭爛額的心急如焚，要是大我真的有什麼個萬一，自己大概是一輩子都不會原諒自己了。

是他先妒嫉，是他先推開了大我。

＂樹＂

＂樹＂

＂樹＂

大我想解釋的樣子在腦裡面一頁頁地被翻開，氣急敗壞的表情在自己身下欲言又止，為什麼自己就沒有好好聽下去－－

為什麼要因為出於對JESSE的妒嫉，而推開了大我？

摸了摸自己喉前的項鍊，心裡又是一陣絞痛，為什麼……要在大我面前，將這項鍊扯斷？

「不行！你不想將事情做大，就不能衝動」慎太郎制止了樹，要是什麼都沒準備好便殺到JESSE的別墅，肯定會將事情鬧大，到時候也不一定能找到大我，「給一晚時間我想想，我們找個理由到他的別墅」  
「還要一晚？！」樹顯得急赤白臉，慎太郎卻朝著他大吼個當頭棒喝。  
「是你自己都一個星期了還不徐不急！不好好想清楚計劃，怎能成功找回大我？！」

這下子完全堵住了樹想辯駁的話，樹張嘴想說點什麼，又硬生生吞了下去。

「……慎太郎……幫助我……」委屈地說，樹重新坐了下來，慎太郎抓耳撓腮，尋思著什麼。  
「我不是正在幫你想辦法麼？」嘆了口氣，不就個兄弟吵架，至於麼？

※

北斗被送到醫院的時候，大我是醒著的，先是從門外聽見了模糊的吵架聲，像是高地跟JESSE在大小聲起來，大我感到奇怪，記憶中沒見過高地這樣對抗著JESSE，然後隔了一陣子，便從鎖閉的窗外看見救護車閃爍的光飛奔而至。

看不見北斗被送上車的樣子，只能是窗外餘角看見救護車駛走的樣子，屋內又回復到一遍寂靜無聲，JESSE稍晚的時間走了進來，大我依舊顫慄起來，但JESSE只是緩步走向自己，身上什麼都沒帶著。

「幹嘛」大我反抗地問道，聽見大我的語氣，JESSE下一秒怒火便扯上來了，揚起手意圖想甩大我的臉，卻又在凝視著大我視線的時候，悻悻然把手放下。

將手覆在大我的臉頰上，柔情地撫摸著。

「放手」躲開JESSE罕見的溫柔，大我讓自己不要在意從JESSE眼內看見的脆弱，提醒自己不要心軟，這個JESSE，並不是昔日自己認識的他。

JESSE不滿大我的反應，可是也沒有更多傷害的行動，被甩開的手停滯著，然後放下。

「北斗被送醫院了，高地跟著一起去」說著大我早猜到的事情，大我連眼都不抬一下聽著，「是我害到北斗那個樣子，高地很少這樣罵我」

語氣落寞，大我不知道JESSE是終究了解到自己身邊誰都不餘下，才走進來找自己說說話，還是只是又一樁扮作可憐想讓大我失去防備的話劇。

倏地，JESSE將大我拉了過去，溫熱的手刺痛著大我在衣服下的傷痕，JESSE卻將大我緊緊地一抱入懷，任大我如何掙扎，也沒有放開。

「放……開我！！！」

JESSE將頭枕在大我的肩上，捲毛摩擦著自己的耳窩，糾纏的頭髮挑動著大我的心情，大我警告自己，不能心軟。

後背有什麼濕濕的滴下，大我幾乎止住了呼吸。

JESSE……如此冷酷無情的JESSE……

竟然會哭？

很快地JESSE又收拾好心情，放開了大我，大我狐疑地盯著他，JESSE只是將指腹輕輕地在大我蹙著的眉間來回掃了幾下，便站起來想要離開房間。

「大我……就不能看著我嗎？」

站在門前，JESSE低聲問道，大我聽見了，卻沒有回答。

看見大我沒有回答，JESSE只是輕笑一下，便離開了房間，重新將門鎖上。

咔嗒一聲，然而大我覺得，被鎖上的，從來不僅止這道門。


	17. Chapter 17

１７

趴在地上，大我伸手探向滿地灰塵，在櫃底來來回回翻找多次，幾乎是用自己的手將櫃底的灰塵掃個乾淨。

然而還是找不到那枚銀幣項鍊。

「唉」

重重地嘆息，明明那個晚上JESSE大概將它扔在這附近，這麼多天過去，每天大我都忍不住去找一找，翻滿一室，卻硬看不見那枚閃銀。

是命運嗎……？

樹將項鍊扯斷了，於是連我的也不能留著。

『大我……就不能看著我嗎？』

JESSE帶哭腔顫抖著聲線卻看不清表情的那個模樣，即使在過了數天後，仍然在大我的心裡瀝瀝在目。一個人久了，獨自待在不怎麼有趣的房間裡，望著繁市少見的樹群和草地青綠，看得出神，思緒恍如跳躍在時間流裡，擺動著沒有盡頭的問題。

我沒看著JESSE，那麼，我一直是在看著誰？

腦袋自然地飄起了很久遠，久遠得連自己也不願意再想起的兒時小事，故意在樹身上磨蹭幾下，想要羞辱樹，讓樹生氣，卻只見樹一臉尷尬，以手掩住下身，大我望向樹屬於青春期的反應，想起自己剛剛在上面作弄似地摩擦著，於是冷言冷語地吐出傷人。

『你真讓我覺得噁心』  
  
冷漠一句，跳了下床，留下帶著錯愕而受傷的臉仍坐在床上的樹——記憶也許過了許多年變得模糊，可是大我仍記得，回到自己的房間後，變得脹痛而怪異的下身。

於是由愛作弄，變成真正的欺負，帶著原始慾望的恣意妄為，看見樹的默默忍受，然後自己也一再加大力度，直至……自己奪去了樹的第一次，到樹首次的反抗，和頭也不回。

屋子寧靜，大我整理著過去一件件的不堪入目，終究由自己親手掀開了深藏的祕而不宣。

我看的人，是你嗎？

窗外陽光明媚，大我站在窗前，任由腦海飛馳，想東又想西，沒有半點連結卻又緊緊相扣，一眨眼睛，在窗櫺下看見一閃而過的身影。

「？？？」

身影十分像是樹，但只是跑一下就不見了，不確定到底是保全還是單純自己剛剛在想著樹而衍生的幻想，大我快將自己的臉擠上玻璃，從不同的角度去找那個身影，卻什麼都沒看見，就好像從未出現過一樣。

果然……是自己的錯覺吧。

連項鍊都給自己扯下來了，又怎會為自己深入虎穴，故意來死對頭JESSE的家找自己？

大我有點兒失望地想著，門外驀地響起鑰匙插入再轉動的細碎聲，馬上警覺起來，發現JESSE已經端著自己的午餐走進來。

「……大我」還是那張落寞討人可憐的神色，大我再次警告自己不得心軟，他瞧了瞧盤子裡的午餐，比平常的都要多，待JESSE將東西都放在書桌上，又替自己拉了張椅過去的時候，大我這才意識到，JESSE今天還是在他這邊吃。

北斗進醫院後的第三天，屋子冷清無人，除了少量的傭人和保全以外，就只有JESSE跟自己，JESSE這幾天都沒有上班，卻也意外地沒有再每晚進來凌虐自己，反倒是早午晚三餐都親手端過來，甚至在他房間一起吃，大概是接任了北斗以前的工作。

即使是兩個人一起吃飯，可大我從未放下戒心，總是冷著臉，緊盯著JESSE，生怕他不知道某個時刻又發瘋地傷害自己；JESSE是感受到的，但也說不清楚，自從自己把北斗害慘得送進醫院，高地也未再踏進這所屋子起，他便對凌虐大我失去了當初的憤恨和佔有慾，每天送飯給大我，再順道坐在旁邊吃，是不想自己感受所謂的孤獨。

「這道我特意讓傭人做的，大我不是最喜歡蕃茄的嗎？」指了指用蕃茄做的冷盤，大我面對JESSE倏地的搭話感到不適應，身體自然地抖了一下，再點點頭。

不情願跟JESSE說話，是因為還在氣JESSE，那個晚上到底發生了什麼事情大我無從得知，可是既然高地可以那樣跟JESSE大小聲，也自此消失在這所屋子裡，北斗也進醫院了，那麼肯定JESSE是沒做什麼好事。

「大我……害怕我嗎？」JESSE說得軟弱，聲線聽起來似在濃霧中哽住呼吸，像滿腔的眼淚。

大我扭頭看了看此刻的JESSE，是自己從來未曾見過的潦倒，說的潦倒並不是外表上，而是內心失去所有的那種空洞包圍著全身，渾身都透著一種無人接近的寂寥，光鮮的外表下，套著一無所有的JESSE；眼內眨著孤單，JESSE輕聲問道，而大我不懂得回答。

「我喜歡大我，北斗喜歡我，我們都以為這份固執終究可以讓我們得到想要的人，可是——」

「似乎我們都太高估『終究』這字」

輕笑一下，看得見的溫潤在眼內打著轉，提到北斗的名字讓JESSE幾乎沒能將說話完整地吐出來，大我聽著內心一陣刺痛，這不是他所認識的JESSE。

JESSE從來就不是那個向現實屈服和如斯不堪的少爺。

『鈴鈴——』

屋外門鈴響起，傭人喚了一聲焦急，聽不清楚是說什麼，可是JESSE連跑帶跳地衝下樓，甚至忘記了鎖好大我的房門，良好機會，大我想也不想便跟到房門外，沒有來過JESSE這所別墅，但似乎屋內的佈置也不算難猜，上層都是睡房，下層就是客廳和廚房，JESSE跑下樓了，於是大我便躲在樓梯旁的陰暗處看準機會。

當傭人說，北斗少爺來了的時候，JESSE一度以為自己耳朵出錯；可是看見北斗老樣子帶著內儉而羞赧的表情站在自己門前的時候，老實說，JESSE有一下子的衝動想要抱緊北斗，卻又瞧見了北斗衣服下包紮著的地方，像被潑了一身的冷水，瞬間清醒過來。

「你來幹嘛？」藏好自己的混亂，換上老樣子冷淡的語氣，JESSE問道，北斗帶冀望的眼神一下子冷了下來。

懂了不？這就是我。

你就應該聽高地的話，一輩子都不要再靠近我。

「我出院了，東西都被高地送回靜岡，所以屋子的鑰匙我沒帶在身上……」問非所答，北斗強撐著微笑，扯了扯嘴角想要往屋內踏前一步，將被JESSE擋住。  
「我是問，為什麼你還要回來」淡漠地重覆著問題，北斗抿著下唇，安靜似是思考，「你到底想怎樣？」

看見北斗沒有回答，JESSE自嘲地笑了一下，反問著步步迫近，北斗忍不住對上了JESSE的視線，透著期待的眼神變得複雜，隨後，他也露出一臉的莞爾，帶虎齒的笑容中劃著完美，卻寫滿了淒愴。

「我……只想你的眼內有我，就算是一個月、一天、一刻、一秒……」

「都好。」

過於煽情的表白，卻狠狠地刺中JESSE冰冷的心裡面，彷彿融掉了長久以來的執念，JESSE視線從未從北斗身上移開，可一直無法開口去回應北斗這句卑微的愛意，愧疚、追悔、決斷……等百味陳雜，在JESSE的心坎裡捲著風暴，翻天覆地似的嗡嗡鳴響著。

「北斗……我們，不可能」決絕地低聲呢喃，北斗聽見了，所以抖了一下，卻在重新對上JESSE的眼睛時，露出堅持。  
「我知道，所以，我回來了」邏輯上說不通，也許愛情本來就無邏輯可言，北斗推了推JESSE，他沒有反抗，讓北斗重新回到屋內。  
「你……！」JESSE跟在北斗後面還想說點什麼抗議，卻被後面慎太郎的大嗓門所打斷。

「JESSE！！！」慎太郎提著什麼，從車上下來，一邊揮著一邊大叫著，「哦，北斗也在呀？你出院了嗎？」

感受到慎太郎雙眼掃過自己衣領下包紮著的地方，於是北斗不安地連忙避開，轉身想回到自己的房間去。

「嗯……JESSE，我先回房間一下，你們慢慢聊」

步上樓梯，北斗還是忍不住看了看樓下開始跟慎太郎聊著天的JESSE，要是……

要是慎太郎晚一點才出現，便好了。

未等輕嘆的氣落下，北斗便被身體正回復著的大我掐住了呼叫的嘴，硬扯到走廊更陰暗的地方去，沒入漆黑之中，反身將北斗壓在牆上，這次改為用手臂緊緊地壓住北斗的喉部，讓他無法叫喊，北斗露出一臉痛苦，正想哽咽之際，旁邊有誰也衝了出來，一手掩好北斗的嘴，讓北斗一下子慌張起來。

「……樹！！」

果然自己剛剛沒看錯，慎太郎光明正大從正門進來，樹卻不曉得從哪裡避過保全，找到了自己。

「你果然在這裡……沒事嗎？」昏暗中看不見大我快要癒合的滿身傷痕，只見大我隱約的搖頭，於是又將重心放在北斗身上，「還是先綁起來比較安全」

從口袋拿出準備好的繩索，樹快速地在北斗手上繞了幾圈再勒緊，隨後拿出布條想要塞在北斗的嘴裡的時候，大我看見北斗無法再掙扎，於是放開了手。

然後看見北斗胸口前大遍從包紮的傷口裡滲出來的血痕。

「……哇啊！！」大我下意識驚訝著，樹連忙掩住他的嘴，卻也太遲，一屋的清靜，任慎太郎如何轉移JESSE的注意力，也無法轉移JESSE心思一直繫在北斗身上的專注，就那麼的一聲，JESSE已經風風火火地跑了上來。  
「你們在幹嘛！！！」

幾乎是想跑上前跟大我和樹搶北斗，北斗的傷口一直在滲血，樹不敢再傷害北斗，卻也不讓JESSE走近，將自己擋在JESSE和大我、北斗的中間，強勢地回盯著JESSE，JESSE似乎不太在意樹的突然出現，反而一直將集中力放在北斗身上。

血流得有點兒夠多了，依稀看見裡面滲出了隱約的字母，大我蹙起眉頭，不理會北斗表情扭曲，硬生將包紮好的紗布給扯了下來。

「唔——！」北斗咽著痛，卻也在眾人的面前完全展現了北斗的傷。

本來應該是雪白無瑕的胸口上被一針一針縫過，班駁而醜陋的黑色醫療用線拼砌出一個名字——

ＪＥＳＳＥ

「JESSE你是變態嗎！！！你到底那裡有病了！？？！」慎太郎看見傷口便下意識掩住了自己的嘴，樹也把眼瞪得老大，大我看見北斗被JESSE虐待到這種程度簡直無法相信，更可恨的是，他終於知道為什麼突然從某一天起，JESSE沒有再來過自己的房間傷害自己。

是北斗取代了自己。

「你還算是人嗎？！」推開樹，大我衝上前因為極度的憤懣而用力將拳頭揮在JESSE的臉上，JESSE沒來得及躲避，正中的地方火辣地發痛著，北斗看見JESSE被打，連忙掙扎著想要阻止大我，「你……！！！」

被北斗的蠻力所撞開，大我的拳頭這次沒瞄準JESSE的臉，JESSE也早有準備，緊緊地抓住了大我的雙手手腕。

「……」彷彿被撕破了真實，JESSE一下子也說不出話來，他就這樣緊握著大我的手腕，直至上面脆弱泛紅。  
「放開KYOMO！！」看見大我被JESSE抓住，於是樹也衝了上前，慎太郎連忙過來幫手，兩個人跟JESSE較勁著力度，強迫JESSE放手。

扭動著JESSE的手指，將它從大我手上一根一根的扯開，通紅又泛白的關節被掰至讓人毛骨悚然的角度，JESSE這便放開了手，被樹迫退一步，只得隔著幾個身位睨著大我，又看了看旁邊的仍然被綁著的北斗，眼底閃過一絲的於心不忍，然後無視掉大我的咆哮，走向北斗。

蹲了下來，先是拉走北斗嘴上的布條，再仔細地將北斗手上的繩索解開。

「JESSE……你倒是回答我啊！！！」看見JESSE把北斗安頓好，大我重新跑了上去，氣勢凌人。

JESSE比大我高，佇立著往下盯著大我，看見大我這樣反抗著自己，跟高地憤然離開的反應一樣，盛氣迫人，就好像自己下藥盡情凌虐他的一個個晚上都不曾存在，這個人眼內從來沒有自己，即使被全世界背叛，失去了所有，也無法對抗自己，他沒關係；可是看見自己這樣對待曾經的好友，他就可以不顧一切。

你的眼裡……從何時起，我連一席之地也不配擁有？

「KYOMO……」也許是自己回來日本後，始終處於上風的位置，看著這樣凌人的大我，竟是讓樹想起了很久很久之前的大我。

怯生又無力地拉了拉氣上心頭的大我，大我聽見樹的聲音，一怔，瞬間將所有的怒火都收回去了。

「既然你的小朋友來找你了，我也玩膩了，你走吧，大我」

漠然的聲音傳來，發愣了大我和其他人。

「你……」

扶起了北斗，JESSE帶著北斗走向更深入的走廊，直至關門聲響起，大我這才知道，自己被解放了。

啞口無言地跟樹對望著，樹看著許久沒見的大我，是此刻的大我，也是過去的大我，他伸手撫了撫大我臉頰上快要癒合的傷痕，指腹帶點刺痛，插在心房上。

「我……來太晚了——」內疚是自己將大我推開，愧疚自己來太遲，生氣自己根本沒什麼幫上忙，樹蹙著眉低下了頭，大我反而是勾起了嘴角，單是樹義無反顧地來找自己這一點，都足以讓他們冰釋前嫌。

他盯著樹脖子間重現的閃銀，將指尖輕輕勾上，又放下，樹一下子刷紅了臉，彷彿被大我猜中心事。

「來這麼晚，總之先揍你幾拳洩忿吧」一同想起剛剛打JESSE的狠勁，樹和大我輕輕地笑了起來，視線落在大我的頸間，看不見熟悉的閃爍。  
「你的項鍊……」樹摸了摸大我頸中的空虛，大我的笑容黯了下去。  
「被JESSE不知道扔那裡去了……」

磨蹭幾下，樹沒有作聲，似是悼念這條失去的項鍊，又不敢讓大我知道自己心中的無比失落，他抿抿嘴唇，將手收了回來。

「回家吧」

拉著大我的手，屬於樹的溫熱再度覆上自己心跳不已的身體，一同走向從不曉得什麼時候起退到門外的慎太郎，大我還是有點兒在意項鍊的事情，離開的一刻，忍不住回望看著這所禁錮自己的屋子。

「怎麼了？」坐上慎太郎家的汽車，樹看見大我還是盯緊JESSE的別墅，奇怪地問道。  
「……北斗沒事吧——他老是說，沒有時間……」

擔心著替自己受了罪的北斗，樹和慎太郎聽見了，面面相覷，然後慎太郎從剛剛遞給JESSE的同款紙袋裡，掏出了名信片似的東西遞給大我。

「嗯……北斗指的，是這件事吧？」

粉紅色的婚禮請帖上，印著一個月後的日期，上面寫著：

夏音＆JESSE

「夏音……誒？？！你的妹妹？？！」大我看著慎太郎，感到荒唐至極，明知道JESSE是哪一種人，怎可能將自己的妹妹嫁給JESSE！？再說，北斗……  
「嗯……許多事，就算是少爺或是千金，也決定不到呢……」

慎太郎只是苦笑一下，然後轉身過去，望著前方一直開下去的高速公路，沒有再說話，大我看了看樹，樹只是用同一樣的苦瓜臉，凝視了大我一下，接著別過臉去，沒有誰伸出援手，又或是，他們無法逆轉。

無能、身不由己、什麼事都做不到的——

少爺。 

尾聲

禮堂內到處都洋溢著一種神經質的興奮與期待，JESSE和北斗穿戴整齊，就站在正中央的台上，JESSE看起來今天格外的燁然炫目，白西裝完美地配襯JESSE的一雙長腿，北斗讓JESSE轉過身來，伸手替他整理著領帶的位置，讓它看起來更端正一點。

「嗯……我還是不懂為什麼慎太郎可以接受這件事的發生」在客席，大我和樹坐在一起，代表京本家穿著正式的西裝，慎太郎坐在最前列，旁邊的森本媽媽已經感動得忍不住哭了起來。  
「噓，別這麼大聲」面對大我無所顧忌的吐糟，樹忍不住蹙眉說，大我翻了翻白眼，勉強忍住不作聲。

樂聲徐徐飄揚起來，本來正期待著耳語的客人一下子都安靜起來，看著慎太郎的妹妹被爸爸拖著緩步向前，一步一步走向JESSE面帶微笑的身影，旁邊的北斗努力撐起笑意，更像是單純不想失禮這種場合。

將女兒的手交托在JESSE手中，儀式進行著訴說著諸如兩個人相愛應該怎麼樣、今後應該如何面對之類的道理，大我聽著便覺得刺耳，從來覺得當少爺也少不免這種政治婚姻，卻從未想像到認識的人會嫁給像JESSE這種人渣，彷彿被整個家族賣了出去，也只能帶著欣喜的笑容。

也許是經歷的起伏多了，心態才變得不一樣。

「那麼，請兩位交換指戒」

北斗從口袋裡拿出給JESSE的婚戒，將盒子打開朝向他，JESSE先是看著北斗的臉，前額的髮絲因低著頭而模糊了表情，猶豫半許，還是將裡面的指環拿了起來，轉身。

給慎太郎的妹妹套上去，禮成，然後禮堂內所有人都歡呼著，JESSE和夏音露出不好意思的笑容，站在中央處在眾人的叫囂下接著吻，北斗莞爾著哀愁，卻一直不間斷地拍著掌。

婚禮結束，賓客們都在花園中拿著一杯杯的香檳下肚，聊著暢快，大我被樹拉著到處跟不同的生意對手打招呼、應酬和聊天，大我強顏歡笑，感覺自己太久不存在於商界，連這種應對也變得生疏，終於受不了的時候，找了個藉口逃開樹，跑到花園的角落處，輕輕嘆了一口氣。

「唉」  
「唉」

他沒想到的是，身邊也幾乎跟自己同步響起一聲嘆息，連忙扭頭看過去，發現是北斗。

「……京本」看見北斗便不期然勾起上次見面時的記憶，下意識瞄向北斗襯衫下大概已癒合的傷痕，北斗也注意到了，於是一臉尷尬。  
「你……還好嗎？」大我不確定地問道，北斗眨眨眼睛，甩開眼內淡淡的傷感，扯起嘴角搖了頭。  
「……我早就料到有這一天，」打從第一天發現我只是個替代品那刻起，我便知道了。

3 words, 8 letters, then I will be yours

然而我的字典裡面，沒有『終究』這組詞語。

「對了，前幾天我收拾房間的時候，替你找回這個」想起什麼，北斗不讓大我追問下去，他掏了掏口袋，將冰冷而細小的物品放到大我的掌心裡。

是大我的項鍊。

「！！！」一度失去的東西失而復得，讓大我震驚得一下子說不出話來，還是那種滲著涼意的溫度，銀幣在手中閃爍著與樹的羈絆和所有回憶，讓大我覺得，它的回來是有種意義，「你是怎麼找到它的？我到處翻……都不見」  
「大概是卡在櫃子和牆中間吧，我剛好收拾的時候撞了一下，它就跌出來了……」北斗呢喃著說，「你和樹不是一直戴著的嗎？所以就想說還給你好了——」

大我瞪一瞪大雙眼，似乎是沒料到北斗注意到他們的項鍊，又或說，一直戴在身邊，連自己也沒有想過項鍊背後代表的意思。

「真好呢，有一個互著看守著的人」

北斗望向天際遠處，某個不存在的焦點，圓滑地彎起眉角。

「北斗」  
「嗯？」

打斷著北斗沉思的凝視，北斗轉過臉來，望著大我一臉扭妮。

「那時候……謝謝你了……」大我說著陌生的道謝，北斗只是輕地一笑。  
「其實……我一直覺得樹才是真正的少爺……」重新望向記憶中的天空，北斗悄聲說。  
「誒？」  
「你瞧，他被JESSE欺負到那種樣子，也一直忍受，堅持自我，最後守了家業，也將你帶了出來」

「不是最理想中的少爺嗎？」

JESSE的屈服、北斗的卑微、慎太郎的不反抗、高地的向現實低頭、自己的驕橫——

似乎就只有樹，一直依然故我，默默地忍耐、努力，直至將所有都收納在手中。

就只有樹才配得上當真正的少爺。

「還沒睡嗎？」婚禮結束，樹稍微回覆了一些英國的電郵，待洗好澡出來的時候已經挺晚了，卻看見大我手上拿著什麼把玩，還沒有準備睡的意思。

「樹」

回頭對上樹的視線，大我遲疑著，內心跳得極快，在自己還沒有準備好之前，嘴裡已經將樹的名字衝口而出。

「嗯？怎麼了？」看著這樣的大我有點兒奇怪，樹還是走了過去，也坐在床上。  
「……那個，幫我戴一下項鍊，我繫不到……」

接過大我遞過來的項鍊，熟悉的形狀讓樹一下子心跳加速，樹難以致信自己居然拿著大我的項鍊，並且大我要求自己替他繫上去。

想說點什麼，可此刻又覺得無法用言語去表達自己內心的複雜，不可思議、感受到命運等情感在內心澎湃起來，而樹卻選擇了一言不發，卻顫抖著雙手的坐在大我的後方，打開了項鍊擦過大我的頭髮，在脖子間圍了一圈，扣子因為晃動一度無法扣上，但還是完成了大我的請求。

「好了……唔！」雙手想要離開大我的身體，卻一下子被大我握住，用力往前拉，直至敲在大我的背上，緊貼得不留半點空隙。

靠近得可以聽見彼此的呼吸聲，大我讓樹環抱著自己，樹沒有放開，彷彿大我溫熱的觸感會讓自己著迷，嘴唇輕擦過大我的耳窩，樹將頭枕在大我右邊的肩上。

撲通地跳著。

「這條項鍊……是北斗收拾東西時找到的，今天還給我了……」  
「難怪你消失那麼久……」  
「哈哈，北斗說，他一直覺得你才是真正的少爺——」

「始終如一，守了家業，也保護了我」

不曉得為何，北斗的話從大我的口中說出來，讓樹有種舒懷的感覺，從前總被JESSE拿著自己養子的身份欺負，甚至有段時間樹一直感覺很無助，直至遇上慎太郎，一起到英國重新開始，人才慢慢地拾回信心，可是，還是很在意著自己的身份，所以就算回來了，當掌權人了，每次看見JESSE，還是忍不住的感到不踏實。

可看著現在，生意上如魚得水，也被以前的同學認同了——

甚至連大我，也看著自己。

「……這些事，你可說得真動聽」樹低沉著說，在大我的耳坎裡迴盪著情動的心跳感，大我不著跡地深呼吸一下，往下說。

「JESSE關住我的時候，他總說我這麼多年來，從來沒有看過他」

「樹覺得，我是在看誰？」

樹不敢回答著大我的期盼，於是大我再度抓緊樹的手，探向自己頸間的閃銀，顯而易見的答案哽在嘴邊，樹顫了顫身子，於是將大我抱得更緊，失去了最後的自我控制。

深埋在大我肩膀上的樹吐出朦朧嗓音，感受著樹最真切的情感，大我握著樹的雙手。

「要是，我們終有一天也要像JESSE一樣結婚呢？」不安的少爺，大我聽見了，卻只是更用力地牽著樹的手。  
「但我覺得樹可以改變吧？」

「因為，樹——才是真正的少爺」

無關血緣，也無關外在——

一直始終如一，在努力演活著『少爺』這個身份。

也許被世界捨棄，可是大我卻預見了樹仍緊握著『改變』的這張門卷。

由始至終。

——全文完——


End file.
